


Yuri's Girlfriend

by ElvinaPotter



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Out of Character, There is a reason for the Gender-Bender, Trolling, Trolling The Baseball Team, Warning! - Rape Scene in lower half chapter 14, Warning! - Violence and hint of Violent induced Miscarriage in chapter 15, White Lie Got Them In Trouble, gender-bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvinaPotter/pseuds/ElvinaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to his wayward mouth, Yuri is having a major problem. But will this major problem leads to interesting events? ConYuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or any other fandom mentioned in this fic, in any way shape or form. No money is made from this. It is purely Fanfictional fun. Any additional characters were created for entertainment and have no ties with the real and living whatsoever.

** Chapter 1 **

_Murata… Where in the seventh layers of hell are you?!_ Yuri screamed inwardly in his head, panicking. He was close to tearing his hair out in distress.

 

Yuri Shibuya, the twenty-seventh King of Shin Makoku was having a very bad day. Actually, it started out just fine. But after that, it quickly spiraled out of control.

 

And it all because of his own stupidity.

 

He had been in practice and they were discussing team strategy for the next game. They had a productive exercise and had jokes and chats with the other baseball members. While they were talking, a topic was brought up, and that is where the problem starts. Thanks to his lack of convincing respond, he had landed himself in a predicament. Big time.

 

 Yuri’s mood soured and darkened further when he still failed to locate The Wiseman of Double Black; his advisor and best friend. He had sent for him the moment he sat foot back in Shin Makoku. He had waited impatiently and when he didn’t show, he had gone looking; searching the grounds, the library, Murata’s room; he even send a messenger to the temple in case he was there, and that has been – more or less – an hour ago!

 

 Yuri was on his way to the maid quarters to inquire there when he was waylaid by Yozak. “Your Majesty,” Yozak greeted him with a grin. “Is there a problem? You seem tensed.”

 

Yuri smiled, strained. “I’m looking for Murata. Have you seen him?”

 

“His Eminence is currently patrolling the town with Lord Von Belefield. He should be back later,” Yozak told him.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and he cussed. “How come nobody told me that?” Yuri grumbled, scowling.

 

“Maybe because they don’t know. His Eminence and Little Lord Brat didn’t exactly have a retinue with them,” Yozak supplied. From the way that the young King seems to be in a foul mood, Yozak wondered if he should feel sorry on whoever it is that cross him, or should he take cover?

 

Yuri slumped on the benched heavily, groaning exasperatedly and was covering his eyes.

 

“Perhaps I can be of assistant?” Yozak offered, as he leaned casually against the wall. “You seem troubled.”

 

“I don’t think you could help me, Yozak. No offense to you, of course,” said Yuri rubbing his face tiredly. “I’m in need of an advice from the Wiseman himself. It’s a matter related to Earth.”

 

“It can’t be that bad?” asked Yozak with his head tilted to the side, puzzled.

 

“I might have made it worst,” Yuri told him warily.

 

“Why not ask Gunter or Gwendal? Maybe they can help?” Yozak pondered, looking thoughtful. When he saw Yuri’s quirked eyebrow, he quickly added, “Hypothetically, of course.”

 

“It’ll be easier if they understand Earth’s society better. Plus, Gwendal probably neck deep in paperwork and I don’t want to add more to his trouble. With Gunter…. Well, his eccentric behavior will not help me at all and I don’t want to be hug to death,” said Yuri, sweat dropped.

 

“Then, I can only think of one person that can help you,” said Yozak, smirking. “The Captain.”

 

Yuri stiffened, his eyes widened as he stare off ahead, anxiously. Yuri sat frozen for a time before he bit his bottom lips, uneasy.”I… er,” Yuri cleared his throat nervously. “I’ll seek him out later. After I have a word with Murata.”

 

“Up to you, then,” said Yozak, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

Yuri hummed, his mind occupied, then, he saw the back that Yozak was carrying. “You’re heading out?”

 

“Just a small task,” Yozak admitted.

 

“I see. Well, if you happen to pass by Murata, have him see me immediately.”

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

A knock sound on the door and it opened a moment after, revealing the person that Yuri has been searching.

 

“What’s up, Shibuya?” asked Murata, closing the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?”

 

He had been on his way back with Wolfram when they passed by Yozak, who informed him that Yuri has been searching the whole castle for him.

 

Yuri was seated behind his desk, signing paperwork that he had taken over his portion from Gwendal. Yuri slowly put his pen down, folded his hands as he raised his head, staring straight at Murata.

 

“As a Coach of the baseball team,” said Yuri seriously. “I hereby decreed that as team manager, you are not to miss or skip any meetings or practices in the future. Do you know how unruly the team was without you?” Yuri told him deadpanned.

 

Murata’s jaw dropped.“You’ve been turning the castle over because of that?” said Murata, shocked. “Have you any idea how antsy everybody is?”

 

 Yuri smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

Murata sighed. He went over to the sofa and sit down, his eyebrow raised. “So what’s going on with the team?” asked Murata puzzled.

 

“Nothing much where baseball is concern,” Yuri told him warily, causing Murata’s eyebrows to rise higher. “It’s just… without the manager present they’ve become too chatty. I…. might have landed myself into trouble,” Yuri shamefully admitted.

 

“Is it that bad that you can’t get out of it on your own?” Murata teased good naturally.

 

Yuri stared at Murata expressionless.

 

Murata rolled his eyes. “Alright… what happened?” he inquired.

 

“Well….”

 

** Flashback **

 

“Guys, come on, lay off. If I do that my girlfriend would be piss at me,” said one of their members, pouting. The whole team laughed at his expense and Yuri chuckled. It was common knowledge among them that that particular member adored his girlfriend. Some might say he worship the ground she walks on. They couldn’t help teasing him about it though. They were hanging out once practice was over and they were talking about famous bands, musician, and artist.

 

“Dude, at least you have a cute, sweet girlfriend,” another member bemoaned. “Some of us are not so lucky.”

 

 “Speaking of Girlfriends… Hey Coach, you got a girlfriend?” asked Lee, one of the baseball team members, and the team’s catcher.

 

 Yuri froze as all the conversation around him was silenced. He slowly looked around each member one by one and felt like a deer caught under the headlights. And by the looks of it, every member was curious.

 

And that caused him to have a dilemma.

 

Yuri vaguely remembered a conversation he had with Murata about what is acceptable in the eyes of their society, back when he was still accidently engaged to Wolfram. According to Murata, being in a relationship with another male was not widely accepted, and not openly acknowledge. Murata had advised that he doesn’t flaunt it as it can be dangerous for the person involved. It’s best to let it remain a secret or hush-hush since there are those in their society might not take kindly to out of the norm people. It was best if it wasn’t mentioned.

 

Since it was a direct question, Yuri doesn’t know how to divert the attention from himself. Should he lie?

 

“Er… yeah,” said Yuri dryly. _Sort off_ , Yuri inwardly thought to himself.

 

“What?!” his teammates exclaimed in shocked. They all stared at him wide eyed and jaw slacked. “Damn Coach! How come you never told us? Is she pretty? How old is she?” most of them badgered him, asking various yet same questions at the same time.

 

 _Did I say she?_ Yuri inwardly winced. “What… you didn’t believe that I am capable of having a bo- er girlfriend?”

 

All of the nodded while some of them mumbled “We thought you’re still too innocent to be in a relationship.”

 

Yuri’s jaw dropped at that and he frowned. “Guys, really? I feel insulted here,” Can’t they give him a credit?

 

“Who is she?” asked Lee, smirking. He leaned closer and asked conspiratorially. “Is she hot? Tell us!”

 

 Yuri eyes narrowed and he frowned deeper. There is a look in Lee’s eyes that makes him wary. The rest all nodded in agreement with Lee.

 

More to the point… what’s he going to do?

 

Maybe he could…. A little white lie won’t harm anyone, right? They just want her description so that should be easy enough.

 

Yuri cleared his throat, loosening up his shirt at the neck. He suddenly felt hot and uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, She’s hot alright. Prettiest one I’ve ever seen,” Yuri told them straightforward, grinning lopsidedly. What he just said didn’t do his lover justice. His lover was more than words can describe. Yuri’s eyes shut as he reminisced. Behind his eyelids, he saw his beloved in all his glory; the way he ride his horse, the way he wield his sword, the way he pitched a ball at him. “The way she moves, the way she does things in earnest; it never fail to make my heart flutter.”

 

His teammates hollered and wolf whistles in excitement.

 

“Is she a student? How did you guys met?”

 

Yuri grinned and he suddenly looked smug. “Student? Oh no-no, I’ll never go for little girls,” Yuri paused, knowing they are getting hooked. “She’s older, in her early twenties,” Yuri chuckled at their gob-smacked expression.

 

“Older woman? You’re joking!”

 

“Nope,” said Yuri boldly. “She works with my brother. My family has close friendship with the CEO and my dad is one of the CEO’s most trusted associates. We met through one of the company functions.”

 

One of the member, Nick; one of the pitchers, whistle in awed. “Not bad, dude. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

 

Yuri eyed them all smirking proudly.

 

“Sounds too good to be true,” Lee suddenly spoke up. His eyes had that odd glint and never once left Yuri. “I think you should introduce her to us.”

 

Yuri paled and his heart stops, or at the very least, dropped to the pit of his stomach. He began to sweat. “Sorry…. What?” Yuri asked baffled. This could not be happening. They did not just ask that of him. It’s that a breach of his personal live?

 

“That’s… not a bad idea,” said Nick looking thoughtful. “No offense, Coach. But it does sound unbelievable. Why don’t you bring her over some time?”

 

Yuri paled further. He was beginning to feel light headed. He licked his lips, feeling them so dry and cracking. “I don’t think that’s possible. She’s working corporate. Her job is demanding and time consuming,” Yuri tried to reasoned, hoping to deter them.  

 

Unfortunately, that didn’t work.

 

“All the more reason. At least we can see her if she’s real,” said Lee, smiling. But his smile was mocking.

 

Yuri’s eyes darkened and his face was stoic. He finds himself suddenly getting angry. His fist clenched. “It’s one thing to talk about it,” said Yuri coldly. “It’s another if you try to force me. You do realize you’re poking your head on people’s business right?”

 

Lee’s hands rise in surrender. “We just want proof, unless you’re lying.” Lee declared daringly.

 

Yuri’s eyes flashes, his lip’s thinned. “Sorry, guys. But I really can’t make any promises. Better not get your hopes up.”

 

** End Flashback. **

 

“… And that’s that,” Yuri finished his story, tiredly.   

 

 They fell into a heavy silence. Both contemplate what happen next. “Honestly, I don’t see what’s going on here, Shibuya,” Murata voiced out softly. “You didn’t promise them or anything. You could just ignore and forget all about it.”

 

“If only it was that easy,” Yuri groaned. “Murata you know these team members longer than I have. Do you really think they’re going to let something this exciting slide? They might persist.”

 

“Put it off your mind for now,” Murata told Yuri, firmly. “If it comes down to it, we’ll worry about it then. At least you’ve created an alibi. That makes it easy at least.”

 

Yuri nodded in agreement.

 

“Have you talked to him about this?”

 

Yuri perked up at the mention of him, but his smile dropped afterward. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart. “Nope. I don’t dare saying anything to him. I won’t know how to explain myself.”

 

 Murata blinked in surprised. Yuri always confided his problems to Lord Weller first. “Why not?”

 

“What do you mean Why?” Yuri snapped. “This is all about him after all. How can I tell Conrad that I told some friends that he is a woman?”

 

Murata immediately raise his hands, palms outwards like surrender, sweat dropped. “Chill, Shibuya. You probably worry too much. Remember, nothing might come out of this.”

 

Yuri’s frustration abated a little.

 

Seeing that Yuri successfully calm down, Murata breathed a relief sigh. Suddenly, his face turned towards the window, his expression unreadable as he gazed at the far beyond. “Why do I suddenly have this feeling that Shinou is up to something?” Murata murmured.

 

Yuri whined loudly before he lowered his head and hit his forehead to the desk. Clearly he had heard Murata’s comment. “Great…. What now?” Yuri grumbled sarcastically. If Shinou is involved, it could go either way for him. And at times, that just mean a whole lot of trouble!

 

Murata sweat dropped and he chuckled anxiously at Yuri’s predicament. He really can’t blame Shibuya for acting the way he does. Shinou can be a bit of a handful at times. “Shibuya, why don’t you find Lord Weller and take him to your bed? You look like you needed a distraction.”

 

Yuri instantly was energetic. He sits up straight so fast, his eyes shines bright and had the delirious sappy smile on his face. “Hey, you’re absolutely right. It’s been a while since I got him naked. No wonder I’m all tensed. He was training with the soldiers when I passed by. He should be done by now. Good idea, Murata. Thanks!” with that Yuri metaphorically fly out the room.

 

He completely missed Murata, who had frozen like a solid statue, jaw dropped and wide eyed at his admission.

 

 _I know he is in relationship with Lord Weller, but I didn’t think he would be this brazen and admits their sexual nature out right. I don’t need to know or given the mental image of their love making!_ Murata exclaimed dismayed.

 

He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning.

 

Oh, who was he kidding? There are times that he accidently walked in on them kissing passionately in a secluded corner. Yuri didn’t exactly parade his relationship with Lord Weller but he knew that Yuri was courting The Captain. Being the closest to Yuri, it was hard not to know every little detail about Yuri.

 

But really! He could do without the knowledge of how far their relationship had advanced.

 

Murata groaned again, irritated. He already starts counting the days until the court buzz with happenings and excitement again.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Read and Review please.**

**Elvina P.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2. **

 

 Yuri turned restlessly in bed. He was trying to get back to sleep since it was not yet dawn. Unfortunately for him, it was hard for him to fall back asleep thanks to a nightmare. He actually had creepy nightmares regarding the chat that he had with his teammates! How unbelievable.

 

 _Why does it bother me?_ Yuri wondered for the hundredth times _. Nothing might come out of it. If I’m lucky, they might forget all about it. Heck, if worst comes to worst, I’ll just hire someone to pose as the girlfriend for the day._

 

Yuri sighed heavily. 

 

 _No way…_ Yuri frowned grimly _. When it comes to the intimate part, I’m not even a good actor. That is like asking a disaster to happen. I won’t even know what to do with her. I never even have a serious girlfriend before! And to be honest, I don’t want just some girl, I only want Conrad …. How foolish and selfish of me._

 

 Yuri turned and gazed at the night sky.

 

 _Won’t it be easier, If Conrad can be a woman?_ Yuri thought with amusement. _Then I won’t have any trouble finding the girl._

 

 Yuri snickered and turn away from the window, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep. He was greeted with the sight of Conrad sleeping peacefully and soundlessly next to him. Yuri smiled softly.

 

He and Conrad had been together after he broke his accidental engagement with Wolfram. It wasn’t planned or anything… It just sort of happened. It was awkward to say the least. It was his first ever real relationship. There was a lot of first timer involved and he was testing waters.

 

But now here they are, Conrad was lying beside him.

 

It took a while for Yuri to realize that they were both naked under the covers.

 

 Thinking about what they had been doing makes him smile sheepishly. The – ahem – sex had been very passionate. Neither of them was holding back. The moment Yuri had Conrad alone in his bedroom, he was all attacking Conrad with a zest. His mouth had taken possession of Conrads and the way he moved had makes his blood boiled. It was difficult to go slow when Conrad himself was impatient as he was! Both were mindless in everything except pleasuring each other. And it was one hell of a pleasure too.

 

Yuri had blamed it on their short separation while he was Earth bound. But, lets be honest... he is completely crazy for his Captain of the Guards!

 

Yuri hand traces the contour of Conrad’s face. It was a light barely touching touches so as to not disturb Conrad’s sleep. Yuri had mused that he didn’t think he could live a long life without Conrad by his side. Even the notion of him not present in his life was unbearable.

 

 Yuri sighed again for the last time. Getting out of bed, Yuri put on some clothes and left his chambers to get an early stroll.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri wondered aimlessly through the castle, taking a break from his never ending paperwork. He was not into it as he should be. Gunter had lectured him and said he really need to focus on his studies, Wolfram kept accusing him about one thing or another, even Gwendal was thoroughly irritated with him because his mind keep straying elsewhere when he should be busy with his duties.

 

In the end, Yuri decided to take a walk to clear his head.

 

Yuri turned into a corner and the next thing he knew, Yuri had collided with Conrad, and would fall flat on the floor if it wasn't for Conrad's good reflexes. Yuri smiled cheerfully at his lover and Conrad was looking at him with amusement – but Yuri wasn't fooled. He could detect a hint of worry in Conrad’s eyes. He must have worried all his retainers with his constant spacing out. 

 

"We have to stop meeting like this." said Yuri teasingly.

 

Conrad smiled his infamous smile said mischievously, "Bumping into each other or meeting in secret?"

 

"What do you think?" said Yuri smirking and straightening himself up.

 

Before they could do anything else, there was a laud boom resonated somewhere near them, and a moment later, smokes can be coming out of Annisina's invention room window. Shortly after, they heard Annisina calling out to Gwendal. Startled, Yuri exchanged glance with Conrad and they both hurried towards Annisina’s room. They hardly ran to the end of the corridor when Yuri saw Gwendal flee on the second floor at an alarming speed. What had caught their attention was that Gwendal’s hair was blond?

 

Yuri’s jaw dropped and he gaped at the sight before immediately covering his mouth, his body shaking with laughter. Beside him, Conrad was no better as he was openly snickering at his brother’s predicament. They both straighten up when Annisina suddenly passes them by.

 

"Greetings Your Majesty, Conrad." Annisina greeted them when she saw them, coming to a halt. "Have you seen Gwendal by any chance?”

 

Conrad and Yuri shook their heads wearily for fear that they’ll be the next guinea pig when they saw that Annisina had that irritated demeanour with a frustrated glint in her eyes to match.

 

"Any idea where can I find him?" Annisina persisted.

 

Yuri chooses to ignore her question and ask her instead, taking pity on Gwendal, and hoping to distract her. The eldest of three brothers have enough on his plate without Annisina shenanigan adding into the mix. "What are you inventing Annisina?"

 

Annisina reaction is what Yuri had hoped for. She eyes widened in excitement and she beamed. She told them eagerly.

 

"Oh Your Majesty, glad you asked. I'm creating something for your benefit. I’m inventing another solution that could help you in your espionage better. It’s a thing that could turn a person's original hair colour into a different colour –"

 

"You mean like a hair dyed?" Yuri interrupted her.

 

Annisina blinked. “A What?”

 

"On Earth, there is a product that did the same thing. Although, it only lasted for a short term," Yuri explained.

 

Conrad choose this moment to interject, "How exactly will this product be of His Majesty benefit?" asked Conrad, sceptically.

 

Annisina was more than happy to elaborate. "Well I thought that if His Majesty wanted to go somewhere but don't want to draw attention to himself, this invention would be very helpful. As I said, this creation can change a person’s hair colour into something than the original colour. If His Majesty’s hair is not black, then no one will suspect that he is The Demon King."

 

"We already have hair wig for that." Conrad groused, his eyebrow twitched.

 

Yuri was eyeing Conrad and Annisina questionably. Is it just him or is there some tension between the two?

 

"I know that. But a wig was never very secure. What happens if someone grabbed his hair or it was blown away by the wind?" Annisina retorted edgily.

 

Conrad replied back without missing a beat, his tone sharp. "What happens if something unexpected happens and the only way to identify a person's true identity is by his features?"

 

Annisina growled. "What if-"

 

"Guys!" Yuri interjected as he pushed Conrad and Annisina apart firmly. They both have somehow gotten close to spitting at the other and were glaring like nobody’s business.

 

"This is certainly a sensitive issue." muttered Yuri to himself. He stared at them sharply when he saw that they were about to continue their argument. Yuri don’t know what their problem was, but he was not going to let them screaming on the corridor.

 

They both were still bristling and Yuri had to step between them, least they lash out. Turning to Annisina, Yuri said, "Conrad has a point. Will it be permanent? For someone like me, black hair determines a person status. How will that problem be dealt with?"

 

"It will not be permanent. The hair alteration – that’s what I’m going to call it for now – will fades in a few days. As for your last question, I was thinking, perhaps; of a tight security or strict rules for anyone other than yourself who wish to change their hair colour. The colour black, I think, should be forbidden or not allowed all together unless they have permission from you.”

 

Yuri’s face tilted slightly to the side. "And if I need to be identified by the other royalties immediately?"

 

Annisina’s face scrunched up, looking thoughtful with her finger resting on her chin. "It is still work in progress. The exact time of how long this solution will last have not completely be determine yet. Which is why I need Gwendal. I was in the middle of improving it."

 

Yuri nodded and he guided Annisina to the direction of her invention room. "The idea has merit. But the product, while no doubt helpful could also be dangerous with wrong intention. I suggest you think about it thoroughly and update me on the outcome." After a pause, Yuri hastily added "And do change Gwendal hair back. Blond isn't his colour."

 

Once Annisina is gone, Yuri turned to Conrad. "What was that about? Don’t tell me you are still angry at her for whatever belonging of yours that she lost months ago?"

 

"That rubber ducky was my most priceless treasure." said Conrad tensely.

 

"A rubber ducky?!" Yuri spluttered in shock. He blinked as he gaped for a full minute before he was capable of any eloquent speech. "That's it?!"

 

Conrad turned his face away in embarrassment and didn’t commented.

 

Yuri sighed and shook his head but dropped the subject. Really… still holding a grudge over a rubber ducky?

 

 _Just what so special about that rubber ducky?_ Thought Yuri flabbergasted.

 

Yuri and Conrad were walking in the garden when they were join by Murata.

 

“Hello, Murata. Where have you been all morning? I haven’t seen you at breakfast?” Yuri greeted him amiably.

 

"Good Afternoon Shibuya, Lord Weller," Murata replied as he came to a halt in front of them. “I was visiting the temple and had a little chat while I was there.”

 

Yuri smiled and he chuckled. “I hope the priestess is not planning anything,” Yuri teased edgily, his eyes narrowed. “I’m not in the best mood for any of their schemes.”

 

“You don’t say,” Murata grumbled dryly. “No. I wasn’t with Ulrike. I was with Shinou.”  

 

“Really? Anything significant?” Yuri asked his advisor casually.

 

Murata shook his head. “Nothing of importance. But your problem was accidentally brought up,” Murata told him shrugging. Yuri eyes widened.

 

“You told him that?” said Yuri, dismayed.

 

“He already knew. It was he who was casually musing about it,” Murata quickly said.

 

That somehow makes Yuri paled. “Casually,” Yuri exclaimed in disbelief. “And?”

 

“He passed it off as trivial,” Murata answered him apologetically. “But he did look mightily amused.”

 

Yuri slapped his hand over his eyes and he groaned in distress. "Trivial," Yuri grumbled unhappy. “Trivial he said....”

 

Murata sweatdropped. "Yeah."

 

"What problem?" asked Conrad in confusion.

 

Murata looked at Yuri with an eyebrow raised. "You didn’t tell him?”

 

“I thought you said it wasn’t a big deal?” Yuri mumbled dryly.

 

"Tell me what?" asked Conrad looking between the two double black.

 

Murata looked at Yuri with narrowed eyes but Yuri was steadfastly looking at anywhere but his two companions. Murata sighed. "Well Lord Weller, Shibuya here found himself in a predicament when our teammates asked about whether or not he was seeing someone. He said yes and describes you vaguely to them. They assume that Shibuya was talking about a woman. To make things more complicated, they express the desire to meet her. So now Shibuya is running himself with worry since he is convince that the gang won’t let him off until they get to meet the girlfriend." explained Murata.

 

Understanding dawned on Conrad at the implication and he looked at Yuri sympathetically.

 

Yuri hands curled with Conrad and he squeeze in apology. “So what now?”

 

"We go back to Japan. Except this time, you’re coming with us, Lord Weller.”

 

Hearing that, Yuri rounded to Murata in alarm. “He is? Why?”

 

Murata could only shrug. “You have to ask that to Shinou. He just said so.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

"Tell me this again… why am I playing this?" asked Yuri deadpanned.

 

They were all sitting at the Shibuya's living room. All heads bent together to solve the puzzle that they are playing in front of them. Well, only he, Murata, who was staying over the night, and Yuri's dad, Shoma Shibuya, was playing. Yuri was actually force to play much to his displeasure. He isn't fond of puzzle. With all the things with balancing a normal life and being a king the next, playing puzzle is the last thing he ever wanted. Jennifer was busy in the kitchen, Shori just lean against the wall and was watching them while Conrad just sits quietly beside Yuri, hands tangle with each other. Something that didn't escape the Shibuya's eyes.

 

"If I didn't drag you into this, you will still be thinking about your girlfriend problem. And in all honesty, I'm beginning to have a headache since you seem to ramble non-stop since this afternoon." said Murata, bored.

 

"Oh really.." said Yuri, his voice have a hint of sarcasm. "Well forgive me if I intent on finding a solution to this hectic problem of mine."

 

"Need I remind you that you might be worrying over nothing? If you're that troubled by it, why not just admit to them you're gay?" Murata muttered hotly, feeling irritated.

 

"Who is the one that took a whole day telling me that is bad to admit it in the first place!" Yuri was yelling by the end of the sentence.

 

"Yuri!" said Conrad. His hand is gripping Yuri firmly while his thumb is rubbing soothingly at the back at Yuri's hand.

 

Yuri's glares immediately divert to Conrad and its intensity is broken when he is met with Conrad's sad brown eyes. Yuri mentally slapped his head. He should have known that this problem would upset Conrad greatly. Who wouldn't when you can't admit to the world who you love?

 

Against his better judgment, Yuri lean in and kissed Conrad square on the lips.

 

Yuri felt electricity went through his body every time he kissed Conrad soft lips. Absentmindedly, he sneaked a hand behind Conrad's neck to further the kiss. He felt Conrad nib his bottom lip for an excess and he grant it. Yuri moan softly when he felt Conrad's tongue battling with his and he-

 

A cough got the couple attention and they immediately sprang apart. They both blushed heavily when they saw that they were surrounded by the Shibuya's, including Jennifer, and was looking at them with raise eyebrows. They had completely forgotten that they are in the living room surrounded by the whole family.

 

"Yuri. Is there something you forgot to tell us?" asked Shori as he pointed out their intimate position.

 

Yuri realized that they were sitting too close to each other that they looked like molding into each other. His blush intensified.

 

"Oh…er…" stammered Yuri. His blush is getting redder by every second. "Did – Did I ever mention that – That Conrad and I are a couple?" Yuri finished nervously.

 

"Couple eh _,_ " said Shoma flippantly. "Well, you certainly never mention that."

 

Jennifer just stared at them with her famous glares before she suddenly smile before she starts squealing, and proceed to hug the both of them for all they are worth, saying, "This is wonderful! I'm not at all surprise. I thought so that you would be together the moment you broke off you engagement with Wolfram. I knew you would find someone like him to bear you children's and-"

 

Yuri gasped, looking scandalized. “Mum!”

 

Jennifer blinked innocently. "What? It could happen. Conrad is not lacking in his looks and..."

 

Yuri jumped to his feet so fast and stammered rapidly. "Oh my.. Look at the time… I'm going to bed. Night!"

 

Yuri quickly bolted out the room, dragging a very embarrassed Conrad with him.

 

Once they heard Yuri's bedroom's door closed, the family shared a glance.

 

"Mom, do you really have to say stuff like that?" asked Shori exasperated.

 

"What? About children? Well, It's true. Who knows maybe men over there can actually get pregnant."

 

The Shibuya's turned and looked to Murata, who has been sitting silently the whole time.

 

Murata just stared right back and said "Don't look at me I don't know a thing!"

 

The Shibuyas let out a heavy sigh. In all honesty, they  _really_  are curious to know if the Demon Tribe can indeed bear children. The notion itself is weird but Yuri had told them once that everything was topsy turvy there. And Shori had confirmed it during his brief stay.

 

"By the way" Shori frowned. "I trust that Conrad will sleep in the guest room and Murata will buck in with Yuri.."

 

Murata shake his head and said "Don't even try to get them to sleep in the separate rooms. We tried that before and they just keep finding a way to get back together. In the end, Conrad kind of moved in with Yuri in his room. Unofficially of course. So I'll be sleeping in the guest room if you don't mind. It's pointless anyway to get them apart when they can't get their hands off each other."

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Morning came bright and sunny.

 

Yuri lay lazily in his bed on his back. Even though the sun is shining and the birds are chirping, he just can't seem to want to wake up. He is content to just lay there snuggling in the bed with Conrad.

 

Yuri turn so that he can hold Conrad close, his eyes still shut. But he felt something's different, he couldn't put his finger on it. Something just feels off.

 

Yuri slowly opened his eyes. What he saw make him shout and jump out of the bed. His eyes widened so big that it nearly popped out of its sockets.

 

The door of his bedroom slams open and The Shibuya's and Murata crowded the doorway.

 

"Yuri, everything’s alright?" asked Shori in concerned. "What's all the screaming?"

 

Yuri, who was shocked speechless, just point out at the direction of his bed.

 

All the Shibuya's and Murata looked at where Yuri was pointing and their jaws dropped.

 

"Conrad.." Murata mumbled in shock, “Is that you?" he asked lamely.

 

Conrad sat dazedly and he looked like he might faint. He gazed up and nodded his head at the same time clings the sheet tighter to himself, trying to covering his topless self or more precisely his chest area from everyone gaze. His mind, along with everyone else in the house is in a jumble mess!

 

The only thing on everyone’s thoughts was, _Conrad? A Woman?_ _What’s going on?!_

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out.**

**Elvina P.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3. **

 

Breakfast was sort of a peaceful affair. They looked as if they were enjoying the fulfilling meals in leisure. However, to the more trained eye will definitely notice the not-so-subtle peeking they kept giving to their recently turned woman friend. Said person himself – herself at the moment – was too busy trying not to fidget under the blatant staring.

 

 While the others was busy eyeing Conrad discreetly, Yuri was openly ogling, a feat made easy since the person in question was sitting right across from him. And Yuri definitely like what he sees.

 

Conrad in his alternate persona was very pretty. His feminine features consist of silky straight long layered hair that reached below his hips, his height was shorter than his real self; making him about five feet nine.  Perfectly developed breast from what Yuri remembered seeing just that morning and sexy curves all in right places. While Conrad doesn’t have a slender body like a runway model but he most certainly has an hour glass figure that leaves much to be desired. Her looks are basically the same except softer, more feminine in the facial contour. And her mouth! – Dear god, her mouth – it was full, pouty and definitely kissable. Yuri can’t get his gazed off that mouth! It was just begging to be explored!

 

Conrad in Yuri’s opinion is every bit as sexy as he is in his female form as well as his male form. Yes, Yuri was drooling and he didn’t even bother to hide it.

 

Yuri nearly yelped when a foot hit him none too gently under the table. He glared at his older brother, who was sitting beside Conrad, and to his chagrin, said idiot was casually drinking his morning coffee, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

 

Yuri inwardly grumbled, glaring at his food. Shori always has been outspoken of his closeness to Conrad. It was more of a habit now after a few years. But still, his overprotective brother sometimes just love to ruin his mood!

 

“So,” said Shoma, a bit too loudly, catching everyone’s attention. “Any idea how this happen?” Shoma said casually while motioning to Conrad.  

 

Yuri shrugged and Conrad’s head shook. Yuri may have Shinou’s powers now but even they didn’t think that gender bending is included. After all, why would Yuri need such a power to begin with? Powers to reattach limbs, maybe. Powers to teleport? Okay. But to change genders?!

 

“Actually… I might have an idea...” Murata whispered dryly.

 

 Everybody was now staring at Murata and Conrad temporarily forgotten, which he is thankful for. Murata just leisurely put his cup down and straighten up.

 

“You could say it was Shinou’s doing,” Murata admitted apologetically. His face scrunched in his anxiousness when he saw Conrad’s eyes widened and Yuri’s dumbfounded expression. Murata sweat-dropped.

 

“Excuse me,” said Yuri, caught completely off guard.

 

“That is just my suspicion anyway,” Murata quickly reassured.

 

“How is he involved?” Yuri asked gobsmacked.

 

Murata shrugged. “To be honest, I was sceptical about this whole business. Particularly after my talk with Shinou.” Tilting to Yuri, he said, “Didn’t I tell you that he was amused and that he already knew? Well, who is to say he didn’t plan this?” Murata explained

 

 At that statement, Yuri was left confused. He was completely floored by the bizarre situation in general and now it was getting more complicated. “You also said that he pass it off as trivial. If that’s the case, I don’t get why he is doing this?” Yuri asked deadpanned. Then his frowned deepened when something suddenly occurred to him. “Is that why he told us Conrad coming with us? He planned this from the beginning? Seriously, why?”

 

Murata shrugged again. “Beats me. I don’t get it either. It was completely out of the blue.”

 

Conrad listened to the conversation wordlessly. He was staring at his food with a forlorn expression, pushing his food around. When he realized that the table has gone silent, only then did Conrad peered around. Everyone was finishing up their breakfast while Yuri was gazing at him tenderly.

 

Conrad’s face heat up. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

 

“Hey Shibuya, it suddenly came to me. Now that this miracle happened. You know, it fits in nicely with your baseball situation.” Murata hinted smirking in amusement for all the world to see.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened and his jaw ajar before slapping his forehead in exasperation. He had completely forgotten about that. Then, he froze. “Oh god... Don’t tell me all this is about the team?” said Yuri in realization.

 

“What about the team?” Shori asked looking between Yuri and Murata.

 

Yuri hesitated. He was reluctant to tell his brother about his little white lie but... “The gang and I were talking,” Yuri said softly. He cleared his throat and explained louder. “They wanted to know of my relationship status. I told them I have an older lover and they assumed it was a she. Jokingly, they said they wanted to meet her,” Yuri summarized with heavy heart.

 

Shori blinked. Then, he suddenly snorted causing Yuri to look away in embarrassment. “I don’t see what the problem is. For all you know they’ve forgotten about it.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Murata interjected helpfully. Yuri scowled at his Double Black.

 

“Right. Laugh it up. If I know the gang well – which I do – then there is a chance they’ll remember since we are talking about girls,” Yuri said sarcastically, eyebrow twitching in his irritation. Raising an eye at Murata, he asked condescendingly. “While we are on this subject, is there anything else I should know about before we continue our day?”

 

The rest of the table discreetly cast a glance at Murata and noted that he had gone slightly paled and seems nervous. Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “Murata...” Yuri snarled warningly.

 

Murata pinched the bridge of his nose. “There is a catch to this transformation.” Murata told them out right. “Conrad will only stay this way for the duration of the day. When night falls, he’ll be himself again.”

 

“So it’s a one-off?” Shori inquired.

 

“That I’m not sure.”

 

The conversations muted and fly over him as Yuri sighed heavily, his hand covered his eyes as he tries to ignore his impending headache. He was beginning to regret about that white lie. Sure, he has his reason for lying in the first place but things suddenly gotten out of control with a bang! He has no clue what is really going on, nor has he any idea what to do.

 

While Yuri was contemplating, an idea came to Yuri. He silently pondered on the impromptu idea weighing the pros and cons. Nodding to himself as he made his choice, Yuri suddenly look up.

 

 “Shori, can I asked for a favour?” Yuri addressed to his brother. “Would you be willing to cover’s Conrad charade as an employee to the company? Maybe as your secretary?”

 

“What do you need a cover for?” Shori frowned.

 

“I don’t know why but I just feel like it needed to be done.” Yuri admitted uncertainly. “Might as well go for the broke. If Conrad is already like this, we might as well establish the cover just in case.” Seeing Shori’s cautious gazed, Yuri sighed. “Just humour me please. I really don’t know why I feel like it is important.” Yuri was practically begging for his brother to agree. It might be inconsequential, but what better way to cover Conrad’s true age then by working as a secretary to his brother, the future Demon King of Earth. “Plus, it’ll keep him occupied... I think...”

 

Yuri peeked at Conrad and he smiled. Okay, he was feeling a bit vindictive. In case the background do come up, if it comes up, Yuri will have the pleasure by telling them to their face that his older lover was already working and have a career. Call him childish but after a while of being joke at for not being in a relationship and being hinted that he was undesirable; well, his manly pride demands justice! 

 

Shori’s eyes bore into Yuri for a long while and Yuri squirmed on his seat. Damn, he had forgotten that his overprotective brother was very attentive when it concerns him. Then, mercifully, Shori’s gaze lowered and he sighed. “I don’t mind. I needed extra help right now anyway. But I’ll have to talk to Bob, I think I can persuade him to help,” said Shori, looking very thoughtful.

 

Yuri slumped deeper into his chair in relief. “Thanks”

 

Meanwhile, Conrad is not happy. Sure it seems fine with Yuri and all but he’s a male! He fervently hopes that his mother and brothers won’t find out about his current predicament, or else he will have a field day. His mother would no doubt finds it entertaining and he will be even more embarrassed. And how was he to go through everyday being a woman? He didn’t know a thing about being one or how to act like one! And more importantly, what is he going to wear?

 

 Conrad’s face turned crimson when he remembers the way Yuri was staring. There was lust and longing within the depths of those eyes. He won’t admit it out laud but he really like the attention he was given.

 

 “Alright then,” said Jennifer as she stood from her chair, her breakfast’s done. “You boys can do whatever you like but Conrad however is coming with me.”

 

“What?” Yuri blurted and he sprang to his feet so fast in his panic that his chair flew backwards. “Why? Where are you taking him mum?”

 

“Shopping,” came his mother’s reply.

 

“Shopping?” Yuri spluttered in disbelief.

 

“Yes shopping.” said Jennifer as she led Conrad out of the dining room to change. “I can’t have Conrad keep wearing my cloths all the time. He is very petite compared to me. And I’m sure he is not into frills, so I have to take him shopping. Plus, he needs bras and all the essentials and necessities and not to forget, shoes.”

 

 Yuri blushed heavily when he realizes that his mum was right. It didn’t even occur to him that Conrad will need all that. _But now that mum mentioned it_ , Yuri blatantly ogled at Conrad’s well developed bust that fit snugly underneath the robe. _Does that mean he’s not wearing anything?_  

 

“Can I come?” asked Yuri timidly. Hoping against hope that his mom won’t object and if he is lucky, he could lend a hand with Conrad putting his outfit on.

 

Jennifer turned and glared at Yuri, who immediately hides behind Shori when he saw that he is at the receiving end of her glares.

 

“Now, Yuri. I know you and Conrad are a couple but I won’t let you step out of your boundaries just yet. I may let you shop cloths with him but there is no way I’ll let you near the undergarments shop,” Jennifer frowned at her spluttering youngest son.  “Spare me your drivel. Like you don’t have those horny thoughts in mind cause I’ve seen the looks that you’ve been sending him.” said Jennifer, smirking. “Honey, you were drooling massively.”

 

Shoma, Shori and Murata all burst out laughing as Yuri blush tomato red in mortification. He sulked at his family, grumbling incoherently. You can’t blame him for his lascivious behaviour. His lover was damn hot and sexy! Both as a male as well a female!

 

“Do what you will mum,” said Shori, chuckling. “Don’t forget to buy him a few offices’ attire. Not necessarily suits but something presentable.”

 

Jennifer nodded and then she went upstairs, shutting the dining door on her way out.

 

Once they heard Jennifer’s footsteps disappeared from their hearing, both Shoma and Shori slapped Yuri on the back. “Good God, Yuri. Can’t you be more discreet? You were practically fucking him with your eyes!” Shori snickered.

 

“Cheer up, son. You’ll get your chance next time.” said Shoma grinning widely. “I’m sure he is safe with your mother,” his father added in afterthought.

 

 Yuri inwardly groaned and sighed dejectedly and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. “That’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried what mum will talk to Conrad about while they spend time together. Goodness knows that she adore in humiliating me.”

 

Shori’s grin turns predatory. “So it’s not about the lingerie?” said Shori, leaning in to Yuri conspiratorially.

 

Yuri spluttered, blushing heavily. “That’s not... I mean – that’s...”

 

“I don’t think Conrad will mind,” Murata said taking pity on his best friend and king. “You know he’ll be more than happy to hear the stories of you growing up. I’m sure he’ll adore them as Jennifer did.”

 

 Yuri shut his eyes and groaned in defeat.

 

“That will be the least of your worries.” said Shori. His eyes glinted in mischievousness and his huge smile is giving Yuri the creeps. Yuri raised an eyebrow to his brother, warily. “Mum will no doubt buy a lot of nice and presentable outfits for Conrad. With a killer body like that, many heads will turn. You’re going to have to prepare to beat the living daylight out of them on a daily basis, little bro.”

 

 Yuri gaped at his brother. Then what he said registered on his brain and he finds that he didn’t like it. Yuri stomped out of the room and laughter could be heard in his wake, cursing to high heaven.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

Later at the shopping mall, Conrad stood stupefied while he eyed the various designs and selections of outfits that he can choose from. Having never done any sort of shopping before, he was feeling completely overwhelmed.

 

“How about this one, Conrad? I think it looks good on you” said Jennifer as she shows Conrad various outfit for him to try on.

 

“I don’t know, Jennifer. The outfit looks indecent and,” Conrad eyes widened at the tag. “And expensive!” said Conrad, eyeing the dress with uncertainty. The dress was actually quite modest. It was a figure hugging dress of red with square neckline and a tiny shoulder sleeve with a thin black belt to complete the dress. What Conrad was wary about is that the skirt length was a little too short.

 

“Nonsense. This will look great on you. And it is a trend nowadays. I’m sure Yuri’s won’t be able to keep his eyes off you, not that you need help in that department, he’s ogling shamelessly as it is. And money is not a problem. With how much Shoma and Shori made with their paycheck, this amount is considered less expensive. Couple with the fact that both Shori and Yuri are Demon Kings, well; we don’t have to worry for the rest of our lives.”

 

“I still don’t…”

 

 Jennifer calls for the shop assistant to help her convince him. The young female assistant came with a cheerful smile and standard greeting.

 

“My lovely friend here,” she said pointing to Conrad. “Is in need of a wardrobe makeover. But I can’t convince her that some of these dresses look nice on her. Will you help me?”

 

 The assistant take a thorough look at Conrad before smiled and said. “Well, I think we can work something up.”

 

Three hour later, Conrad and Jennifer leave the shop and head for the next one. Each of them carries a bag of purchased clothes and Conrad already wearing a new outfit.

 

“Now, all that is left is some lingerie and some shoes.” said Jennifer ecstatically.   

 

 Conrad inwardly groaned. He had heard about this from Yuri and Murata that when it comes to shopping, women can takes hours and the task itself can be gruesome. At first he thought it couldn’t be that bad. But now he changed his mind. Apart from style, colour and material, he didn’t know women can be fussy about; the style is outdated, this dress don’t go with the figure, it’s too baggy, too tight, to short, too long it’s unflattering, the colour is off etcetera etcetera.

 

 _But…_ Conrad thought fondly _. Gruesome this task maybe… if Yuri like my new appearance, I’m sure it’s worth it. Right?_

 

 Conrad nearly tumbles after being tug by Jennifer to the next shop, still unaccustomed with the shoes that he’s borrowing. He had wanted to wear his own boots when he left the house but much to his chagrin, his shoe size is different. He missed the name of the shop but from what he could see from the display, he guesses that this is the shop that all men are forbidden to enter.

 

 Without a chance of protesting, Jennifer gleefully dragged a blushing Conrad into the shop.

**. . . . . . . .**

Yuri was miserable. He has been miserable since his mum and Conrad left that morning. He tried to do all kinds of things like cleaning his room, read magazines, playing chess with Murata and even go as far as water planting and still all those fail to vanquish his boredom. When he searched for Shori, his brother had left for the day.

 

 Yuri put his book on War Strategies down and looked at his watch. It was already four in the afternoon and his mum and Conrad haven’t return yet. Yuri rubbed his eyes tiredly. 

 

 To be honest, Yuri was feeling antsy. He was afraid for Conrad. His lover is now a woman. And although he wasn’t exactly a stranger to Japan, being a woman open up a lot of other experiences. Both good and bad. What if Shori was right? Heads will surely turn as Conrad is very beautiful. And Conrad is the type to reject the suitors nicely. As a man, he was more than capable of taking care of himself but as a woman? What is his current strength? Is he strong enough to use some force to get his point cross in case some idiots are so dense to accept that he wasn’t interested?

 

Yuri perked when he vaguely heard the door downstairs open and shut and a moment later he heard both his mum and Shori shouted “We’re back!”

 

 Yuri immediately raced downstairs to greet them.

 

 Yuri was halfway down the stairs and was already saying, “What took you...” He trail off when he saw that his mum and his brother stood side by side in front of the door, facing him. They both looked mightily smug – his mum was grinning excitedly while Shori was smirking mischievously – for some reason.

 

 Yuri stared at them blankly and asked. “What?” 

 

 His mum and brother shared a conspiring glanced before they simultaneously moved aside, revealing his newly improved lover.

 

 Yuri’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Conrad. He was glad that he was holding the railing or else he would stumble unceremoniously in shock. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful and enchanting as the angel in front of him.

 

 Conrad is wearing a flowy sleeveless yellow knee-length dress that shows off the curves and his sinfully long slender legs. A small necklace hung demurely on his neck. They had done up his hair, which was now straighter with a touch of curls at the end, and his make up that Conrad had wore consist of pink lip-gloss and smokey-eyes.

 

In short, Yuri was completely enthralled.   

 

 Yuri slowly descends the stair in a trace and stood directly in front of his lover.

 

“Beautiful,” Yuri whispered softly.

 

 Yuri and Conrad’s eyes met and Yuri was lost in those captivating eyes. It was Conrad who shyly lowered his gaze, blushing lightly and Yuri simply... melted. Not be able to help himself, Yuri lightly run his hand down a lock of Conrad’s hair, marvelling at their softness, while his other hand gently caressing up Conrad’s arm, his heart beats wildly. Yuri was thorn; he yearns to touch his Conrad passionately but at the same time he didn’t think he was worthy.  

 

 A cough snapped them out of their trance and Yuri pulled back his hands awkwardly. Yuri half turned and glared at his brother for interrupting their moment. “Way to ruin the mood, Shori.”

 

Shori grinned unrepentantly and pointed at all the purchased item that was set aside. “Why don’t you help Conrad put these away? I bought dinner just so you know. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

 

 Yuri just grabbed the bags and follow Conrad upstairs. Once they are safely inside Yuri’s room, Yuri closed the door and locked it. Then Yuri turned and leaned against the door, gazing at Conrad as he slowly put away the outfits.

 

“Did you have a good time?” asked Yuri.

 

“It was alright,” Conrad admitted. Conrad was not looking at Yuri as he was folding his new clothes. “It was tiring though.”

 

“Can’t be that bad?”

 

“It was worse. I knew women can be conscious on what will make them look flattering but I,” Conrad slowly trail off, shrugging.

 

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Yuri, sensing that something is bothering Conrad, pushed himself away from the door, walked over to Conrad and wrapped his arms around him. “What’s wrong?” asked Yuri, softly.

 

 Conrad leans comfortably against Yuri. Sighing and savouring the warmth that radiated from Yuri.

 

“My apologies, I couldn’t help it,” said Conrad, slowly after a few minutes. “There are times I felt envious of the time when you and Wolfram was still together. You don’t care what people say about you. Then at the mall, I saw two men, walking together. They looked so happy.”

 

 Yuri frowned in confusion wondering what was it about before an inkling of realization dawned on him. “Is this about us being a secret from the world?” Yuri asked Conrad. At his nod, Yuri sighed. “Oh Conrad, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was simply told by Murata that it was unwise to show our relationship openly. The society here are not that accepting as our kingdom. I thought it was best to observe and see how it truly is.”

 

 Conrad turned around within Yuri’s arms and wrapped his own over Yuri’s shoulders. “Truly?”

 

“Truly,” Yuri replied. They stayed like that in contentment, basking in each other’s presence. Then, Yuri can’t help smiling.

 

“What?” Conrad asked in puzzlement.

 

“Nothing. It’s just... I can’t help thinking about the team’s reaction if they saw you, my very own sexy girlfriend,” said Yuri amused.

 

Conrad raised an eyebrow. “Really? So you prefer the womanly persona instead of the man that I am?”

 

 Yuri blinked, shocked and taken aback by that question. He briefly wondered where that came from. “Of course not. I like the real you. I still want that strong arm of yours wrap themselves around me each time I was save from being attack,” Yuri spluttered.

 

 Conrad rolled his eyes heavenward. The way he sees it, Yuri liked how the situation was going, even though he didn’t to be honest.

 

 Yuri somehow knew what Conrad was thinking. He holds Conrad tighter. “Conrad, it’s still too soon to tell about what is really going on. I know you’re not happy about it and frankly I’m a little miffed myself. But I don’t want to argue,”  Yurithen leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear. “Since it seems I’ve make things worse, how bout I make it up to you.”

 

 Conrad felt shivers went down his spine and can’t help of the private moments between them. “In this form?” Conrad asked.

 

 Yuri nibbled Conrad’s neck, causing a gasp from his lover. “Why not? It could be fun. I’m sure it is as pleasurable as always. I don’t see why we can’t indulge ourselves in the meantime. We do have a few hours before dinner.”

 

 Conrad gazed at Yuri sultrily; his body was trembling with desire and agreed with Yuri whole heartedly. He let himself being push gently on to the bed and said huskily, “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4. **

 

Shori was doing his level best to reduce his obscene amount of paperwork. He had expected for Bob's arrival for any day now and his workload – that Bob will surely inspect – had not lessened even the tiniest bit. In fact, it seems to have doubled. Between helping Yuri and arranging for Conrad to get settle in and trained as his new _female_ assistant, he has been neglecting his other duties that required his attention; and all because he found Yuri’s problem far more entertaining.  It was also a little disconcerting to realise he now had one of the most dangerous swordsman in two worlds acting as his personal secretary.

 

The intercom beeped and a female voice resonant to him. “Shori, Bob’s here.”

 

 Shori smirked. He wondered how Bob is going to take the current situation. Best get this over with.

 

“Thank you, Con..er.. Caelyn. Send him in.”  Shori lay back on his chair and looked expectantly at the door. After the discussion pertaining to the new name for Conrad’s new persona, Yuri suggested the name Caelyn. It meant 'slender' in Gaelic, if Shori was not mistaken. And it seems Yuri was quite taken with that name. He also reasoned that the name sounds closer to Conrad’s name in case of any slip up. Conrad had reluctantly agreed. The swordsman did not like the implication to his new given name.

 

 As for his surname, they'd decided on Conrads mother's maiden name, Von Spitzveg. Thereby while working for Shori, Conrad will be known as Caelyn Von Spitzveg.

 

 There was a double knock on the door and with his permission, it opened revealing Bob in his usual suit with those annoying dark glasses that he always wore, even indoors.

 

“Hello, Bob. How's things with you?” asked Shori amicably.

 

“Much more relax now that you’ve taken some things out of my hands,” replied Bob with a slight smile. “I am enjoying my semi-retirement.” Then he eyed the large paperwork that lay innocently on the desk. “You’ve been neglecting?”

 

“Neglecting? Hardly. I’m pretty swamp as it is. But things have been very amusing lately,” said Shori, smirking.

 

Bob eyebrow arched. "Amusing?"

 

Shori hummed noncommittally. “Have you met my new assistant?” Shori inquired mischievously.

 

Now Bob was intrigued. Shori had never bothered to introduce any assistant before. “She’s a fine looking woman. Seems competent enough. Why ask?”

 

 “You've met her before,” said Shori, trying to hold back laughter.

 

Bob raised an eyebrow at that. “Have I?”

 

 Before Shori could answer, there was a knock on his door. “Come in.”

 

The door opened and Conrad - or more specifically Caelyn - stood in the doorway.

 

“Shori, here’s the file you wanted,” said Conrad, passing a blue folder to Shori. Conrad glanced at Bob, looking slightly pale.

 

“Thank you, Caelyn."  Shori thanked him amusingly.  He then turned to Bob, who has been wondering about the new assistant. She seems familiar to him. “Bob, allow me to introduce to you my new assistant," said Shori, gesturing to Conrad. “Caelyn Von Spitzveg.”

 

 Bob's eyebrow rose upwards at the mention of the surname. Now his guts are telling him something is going on.

 

 Conrad sighed and turned to Bob, and bowed his head a little. “Hello, Bob. It's a pleasure to see you again.”  Conrad threw a quick reproachful look at Shori. Shori just smirked wider.

 

“The pleasure is mine. But I don’t think we’ve met before. If we had, I’m sure I’d remember it,” said Bob.  He was certain he would remember a girl with that shade of lustrous brunette to her hair, and who carried herself with grace. He met a lot of poise women before but none of them was as humble or willing to work from the ground up.

 

There was a choke coming from Shori. The man’s frame was shaking with laughter. His mouth was covered by his fist but his eyes were dancing overtime. Conrad scowled.

 

 "Shori ..." Conrad hissed, bemused. Could he just get on with it!

 

 Shori rose from his chair and motioned for the sofas. Once all of them were seated comfortably, he began to explain. “Bob, what I’m about to tell you is extremely unbelievable but please hear me out. I assure you, as bizarre as it is, it really happened.

 

“Shori, what’s going on?” Bob inquired suspiciously.

 

“Bob, allow me to introduce you to Caelyn Von Spitzveg – who in truth is actually Conrad Weller... By some twisted event got turned into a woman,” Shori told him, frankly.

 

Bob’s attention snapped to Conrad and blinked. He faced Shori and growled, “Explain.”

 

Shori proceed to explaining what happened the last few days, leaving nothing out. Once he’s done, he waited. Bob had listened intently and was slowly found himself stunned. That story does sound unrealistic. Slowly, he turned to the male-turn-female companion. “You’re Conrad Weller? The Second son of the previous Demon Queen and Captain of the Guards – _that_ Conrad Weller?”

 

 Conrad sighed and nodded his head slowly.  "Yes."

 

 “Unbelievable,” mumbled Bob lowly. He suddenly started to chuckle, which turned into a full blown laughter. Conrad and Shori shared a look of apprehension. When it came to Bob, it was hard to know what he thinks.

 

“Tell me something, Lord Weller -” Bob didn't get to finish his sentence when Conrad interrupted.

 

“Caelyn,” Conrad interjected.

 

“Pardon?”

 

 Conrad gestured to himself. “While I’m in this form, I shall be referred as Caelyn. Who knows what ears might hear?”

 

 “Understood. And in public, I shall do so,” said Bob matter-of-factly. “Tell me, what leads to this?”

 

 Conrad bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to explain how it had happened. He was none too sure of the details himself.  But all he could come up with was - ask Shinou.

 

“I’m not so sure on that myself,” said Conrad slowly. “One minute I was talking casually with Yuri, the next I find myself here. It was Shin’ou that suggested I aide Yuri. It is within his power to turn people into an opposite gender. We do not know the reason behind his sudden wimp. It makes me wonder if it could be some form of entertainment to him. Even His Eminence is kept in the dark.” Conrad smiled ruefully. “I admit the new experience has been quite challenging. It certainly is different.”

 

Bob frowned. “How peculiar. All this just to help young Yuri introducing his imaginary girlfriend? Why not just picked a girl to pose? Why you?” asked Bob sceptically. “Surely he doesn’t need his bodyguard to break the news?”

 

Conrad blushed. So far, they hadn't mentioned to Bob that he and Yuri were actually a couple.  He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, unable to speak.

 

Shori chuckled. “You do know that in that realm, they are very accepting towards same-sex relationship?”

 

“I'm aware of that," Bob said patiently. “What has that got to do with my query?”

 

“You asked; why Conrad? Who better to play the role than his real lover,” Shori answered calmly.

 

 

Bob stuttered in coherently in shocked. That bit of news he haven’t gotten the memo. Once he calmed down somewhat, he turned and stared at Conrad. “You’re lovers?”

 

Conrad's mouth tightened and he raised his chin to meet Bob's stare evenly.  “Yes, we are.”

 

“What happened to Wolfram?” Bob asked blandly.

 

“They broke off once Wolfram realized that Yuri’s happiness did not lie with him. Wolfram was not blind. He knew that Yuri and Conrad loved each other deeply, and finally he gave his blessing and helped get them together,” explained Shori with a small smile.

 

“I see.” Then Bob was silent as if deep in thought. “It sounds as if Yuri doesn’t want anyone – or even _pretend_ to be with anyone – but Conrad. So Shinou most likely heeded his wish, albeit in an unusual way.”

 

 “That is possible,” said Conrad, nodding thoughtfully. “But Murata also said that Shin’ou see Yuri’s dilemma as something trivial. If that is so, I can’t help wondering why he would bother.”

 

“Maybe. But for now we all can do is see how this thing plays out,” said Shori. “It proves to be quite the entertainment.”

 

Conrad shot Shori a dark look.

 

“That maybe for the best. So why am I here?” Bob lay back on the sofa leisurely. From the looks of it, he’s not going anywhere soon.

 

“Yuri was wondering if you could establish Conrad as one of us. I mean, making Caelyn’s position and Conrad’s position legitimate,” Shori clarified.

 

“Caelyn _and_ Conrad? Why the need for both? It sounds as if Yuri wanted an identity created with a background to go.” Bob exclaimed in trepidation.

 

Shori nodded. “Yuri don’t know why. He just has this feeling. He insist that Conrad has a second life here.”

 

Bob eyed Conrad, stunned. “Are you getting married?” Bob asked him, completely baffled. “To go to an extreme for a charade is illogical. You’re covering for a group of school boys. For all you know, this could mean nothing.”

 

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Shori immediately remarked. “For Caelyn, that’s already taken care of. For Conrad he want something concrete, more binding. It might be good to spread some rumours or tell a few people that Conrad's family has been doing a lot to help our company. Maybe we can get him on board as a shareholder? That way, Conrad won’t need to make frequent appearances.”

 

“That's a little bit over the top, don’t you think?” Bob argued. “It’s not like Conrad is going to be on Earth long enough that he needs a job here.”

 

“To quote Yuri just this morning – you might never know.” Shori shrugged.  

 

“It was his idea for me to be part of the board?” Conrad couldn’t finish his sentence. It was quite shocking to find this bit of news. He knew the part where he would be working as an assistant while in his female 'disguise'. But to be on board with the Earth's Demon Tribe even as a mere shareholder in their financial company, would that mean he would be helping Shori manage the demon kingdom here on Earth? Won’t that mean he’ll end up serving both Shibuyas, in both worlds?

 

“Again, you never know,” said Shori in response more to Bob’s comment. “Once Yuri and Conrad tie the knot or something, he will definitely be part of this world. So if that day does come, at least he already have a base here,” Shori smirked at Conrad.

 

 Conrad glowered at the eldest Shibuya brothers. Really, Shori could be infuriating on a good day. Maybe he made it his mission to annoy him the very moment they’d met? That wasn’t the first time Shori emphasize on marriage. In fact, ever since Yuri and him had been on a discussion with his brother about further action, Shori had been hinting none stop. It was grating on his nerves!

 

“Good lord, Shori. What did you do? She looks like having a volcano eruption.” Bob chuckled.

 

 Shori just smiled deviously. Knowing that one day there would be wedding bells.

 

“So, Bob, will you help us?” Shori asked solemnly, all joking aside.

 

“Not that I have much choice in the matter, don’t I? And Conrad met the other directors and managers before. I’ll just tell them that he will be periodically helping in managing the Demon Kingdom here from now on unless Yuri decides to stay in Shin Makoku permanently,” said Bob in resignation. Really, catering to the Royalties is too much work. Things were simpler before Yuri was aware of his true lineage. Now everything’s is complicated.

 

“Then it's settled,” said Shori as they all got up and shook hands all around.

 

 Conrad had risen from his chair and immediately he felt uncomfortable. He felt something sticky between his -

 

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Conrad excused himself with a rush. He bolted from the room and made a beeline for the rest room.

 

 Shori and Bob just stared at where Conrad once stood. Both were wondering what had just happened.

 

“Well that was weird,” Shori said.”Maybe he’s still adjusting?” Shori commented lamely.

 

"I doubt I'd want to be in his... her...  shoes,” Bob sighed long and hard. “Do you know strange it is for you to address Caelyn as a he? I feel like I’ve step into a twilight zone.”

 

“You’re not the only one,” Shori admitted dryly.

 

“Well then, I’ll notify you if I decide to host a formal dinner while I’m in town.” Then Bob smirked sharply and added, “You’re right about one thing. This event is going to be quite the entertainment

 

 Shori couldn’t help but chuckle at this. He couldn’t agree more. Shori escorted Bob out, before he left in search for Conrad. He needed a break from seeing the high pile of paperwork anyway.

 

 After a few minutes, Shori saw that Conrad was still absent from his cubicle.

 

“Mei. Have you seen Caelyn?” asked Shori to one of the other female staff.

 

“I saw her rushed towards the rest room, I think,” answered Mei.

 

Shori thanked her and headed towards the rest room. He checked to make sure no one was inside and then checked to make sure no one saw him before entered the ladies’ room.

 

 Shori closed the door behind him and locked it.

 

“Conrad! Conrad, are you in here?” asked Shori.

 

“Yes,” answered Conrad from the last and farthest cubicle. He sounded distressed.

 

“Is something wrong? You just rushed out just like that.”

 

 Silence greeted him.

 

 Shori frowned. It wasn't like Conrad to suddenly have mood swings. Plus… if Yuri were to ever find out, he’ll over-react. He’s not going to be leaving Conrad's side. It was unnerving when he finds out that Yuri was so possessive of Conrad.  

 

“Conrad! For Yuri's sake, what’s wrong?” asked Shori exasperately. He felt that a headache was coming on. Maybe he shouldn’t make that promise to Yuri to watch out for his lover.

 

 At the continued lack of response, Shori went and stood directly in front of Conrad’s cubicle. He was about to knock when a sound reached his ears. He paused.  Was Conrad _crying_?

 

"Conrad?"

 

“Shori? I’m flowering,” said Conrad in a shaking voice.

 

“What?” Shori didn’t comprehend.

 

Shori heard a soft movement. Then Conrad clarify reluctantly. “Shori... I’m... I’m bleeding... down there.”

 

Shori frowned. Flowering? Bleeding down there...

 

Shori’s eyes widened when realization quickly dawned on him. “Oh...”

 

Oh dear. It seems Conrad’s transformation came in a full package. Now how could he possibly help Conrad with this situation?

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

 In the Demon Kingdom, Lady Cecilie Von Spitsveg sat in the garden, having tea. She was very bored at the moment, having very little to do. Normally, she would travel around in search of true love. Right now however, it wasn’t the season to go sailing.

 

 She sipped her tea and idly wondered what her second son was doing on Earth. She had just returned from one of her trips and had enjoyed a brief reunion with all her sons before Conrart had to go to Earth with the King. It was so sudden. And she wondered why.

 

“Mother?”

 

 Celi looked up from the tea she was playing with and found her youngest son Wolfram staring back at her.

 

 Celi lay back in her chair and observed her youngest. Since he had broke off the engagement with Yuri, he had let himself focus on his duty as a soldier, helping both of his brothers in any way he could. Because of this, he looked worn out and tired, although not overly so. But he seemed very thin. Even Gwendal was beginning to worry. Just last night, he threatened Wolfram to tie him to his bed so he could get all the rest in the world!

 

 He could have been mistaken for a corpse if weren’t for the fact that he had helped Yozak in a quite ambitious and lively event, and that was the matchmaking of King Yuri and Conrart. From what she had heard, they had each slipped a truth serum – one of Anissina's latest invention – into both Conrart's and King Yuri’s drink during dinner one evening. Then, they had cleverly tricked them into bathing together and having them locked up until they confessed their true feelings. What Wolfram and Yozak had got turned out to be more than just a confession! According to the stories the two had told – mostly by a gleeful Yozak since Wolfram was too embarrassed to speak – Yuri and Conrart had nearly jumped straight to the wedding night!

 

 It was then that Wolfram finally moved on from his break up. It was a relief to both his brothers and the King when Wolfram started finally acting like his old self again.

 

“Ah, Wolfie. Care to join me?” Lady Celi invited.

 

Wolfram nodded his head and took a seat opposite his mother.

 

“What is the matter, Mother? You seem bored,” said Wolfram casually.

 

“Can you tell, Wolfie?” Lady Celi trailed nonchalantly.

 

“Mother, you’ve been like this since Conrart left for Earth with Yuri. Have you nothing to amuse yourself?”

 

“Come now. Is it a crime for me to miss my son so much? I only got a brief reunion with him after all.” Then she added, “How are you rest nowadays?”

 

 Wolfram scoffed. “Please, Mother, between training the scouts and patrolling the borders, I hardly think I’m getting the rest I needed. Add the fact I’m somewhat worried about how Yuri’s current problem might affect Conrart in certain way and ...” He shrugged.

 

 Lady Celi looked at Wolfram with narrowed eyes. “Affect? How? What problem?” Lady Celi demanded.

 

“I’m not certain what the details, Mother. But according to the rumours spreading… the people back on Earth somehow found out that Yuri has a lover and wants to meet…. her,” said Wolfram lamely.

 

“Her?” asked Lady Celi in disbelief.

 

“From what the maids overheard. But it might not mean anything.” Wolfram frowned. “I guess I’m just worried, especially all the trouble Yozak and I went through to get those two stubborn idiots together!”

 

Lady Celi brought her hand to her chin and seemed to be in deep thought. From what Wolfram said that was going to be a problem, all right. Lnowing Conrart, he might not take it all that easily, and for good reason too. So a mother's got to do what a mother's got to do.

 

“Wolfram,” she said suddenly when an idea came to her. “Inform your brother Gwendal that the three of us are going on a visit.”

 

“A visit?” Wolfram said confused.

 

“Why, yes, Wolfie,” Lady Celi smiled excitedly. “To Earth.”

 

Wolfram sat there as he watched his mother walked away, dumbfounded.

 

 **. . . . . . . .**  

 

 The phone in the Shibuya household rang. It was Yuri who answered the call. “Hello?”

 

“ _Hello, Shibuya? It's Murata_.”

 

“Hey, Murata... What's up?”

 

“ _Well, I’ve just had a word with Shinou again. And you are not going to like what he just told me_ ,” Murata hesitated. “ _It's about Lord Weller._ ”

 

Yuri immediately tensed.  “What about Conrad?”

 

“ _He hinted that there’s a reason why he turned Lord Weller into a woman. Although he won’t tell me what the reason is just yet_.”  Murata sounded frustrated.

 

“Nothing new there. Is there anything else he revealed?” Yuri said impatiently. “Surely there's something important that you had to call me and not tell me in person when you drop by later.”

 

“ _Hold on, I was just getting there. Shinou also told me that it was a complete transformation. That means that during the times when Lord Weller has to be a woman, he ... he, ah, will also have to go through what every other woman goes through_.”

 

“And what might that be?” Yuri inquired, his eyes narrowed.

 

“ _Well…to put it bluntly, Shibuya, it's…_ ” Murata trailed. Yuri tapped his foot impatiently.

 

“Murata, spill it out! It can’t be that bad?” Yuri snapped after Murata had gone mute.

 

“ _Want to bet on that?_ ” Murata commented dryly.

 

“Murata!”

 

“ _Ok… alright… ah, just keep your pants on. Shinou said Lord Weller will have to go through… erm… Menstruation_.”

 

There was a stunned silence at the mention of the last word before a yell rang loudly through the line. “What!”

 

Murata cursed. “ _Shibuya, no need to shout in my ear!_ ”

 

“Are you saying, Murata," Yuri struggled to comprehend, “That Conrad might get,” Yuri coughed “Might get a,” Yuri whispered, “A _period_ while he's in female form?”

 

“ _Yeah, that's right. And it didn’t stop there. During the menstruation cycle, Lord Weller is unable to revert back to his original body in the mean time_.”

 

Yuri was officially stomped, the phone dropped from his hand to the floor unnoticed. He did not expect this development. Never thought it was a possibility even.  

 

_Conrad…. PMS…. Oh my…._

 

With that thought, Yuri fainted dead away.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5  **

 

 

“Conrad, please open this door.”

 

Yuri was thoroughly embarrassed that he had to be where he was and what he was tasked to do. Never in all his years did he ever thought he’ll venture into the women’s lavatory. He was eternally grateful that Shori had that particular ladies room under lockdown. He _did not_ want to be caught in it! It was bad enough that he had just found out that Conrad now would get a monthly – and poor Conrad at that! – But shortly afterwards, he'd received a phone call from Shori asking him to come to his office to help Conrad, who refused to leave the ladies room. Yuri had nearly fainted twice when Shori had told him that Conrad’s first period had started and that Yuri would have to bring an extra pair of panties and a sanitary pad with him while he was at it.

 

What Yuri didn't understand, however, was why Shori didn’t just ask for help from his female employees at the office. Surely they would have a spare pads at hand. Why did Yuri have to go there and take a pad with him? Not that he wouldn't have done anything to help out his beloved Conrad, of course. But still! This is so fucking embarrassing! Despite that, he is still there, in the ladies room trying to coach Conrad to open the cubicle’s door. He can’t blame him for shutting himself in though. Conrad was probably going through much worse.

 

Still, even knowing vaguely what was happening to Conrad doesn’t stop him from wishing a hole will open up and swallow him. It was much too uncomfortable when he had to sneak out a pad from his mother's drawer in their parents' bathroom without his mom noticing, and he nearly died when he had to swallow his manly pride and ask Jennifer everything about women related stuff.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

“ _Now, Yu-chan, I never knew this would be a topic of interest to you!  It's almost like having a daughter after all!" she gushed. "All right, you need to know, you said? For Conrad's sake? What a strange thing to happen, but okay! Menstruation, or the Period, is a normal monthly occurrence for a healthy young woman. This happens when the uterus sheds …”_

 

“ _Stop!" Yuri exclaimed, shuddering.  “Mom, please … can we skip the gory parts and go straight to the part where I can help Conrad?”_

 

_Chuckle. “Well, Yu-chan, it's important for you realize that during times like this a woman may experience painful cramps, and other unpleasant symptoms, so it will be very uncomfortable for them.  I can only imagine what an ordeal it would be for Conrad, who wouldn't be prepared or used to it.  But what you need to know right now is….”_

 

**~End Flashback~**

 

So now, here he was … inside the ladies room, outside of Conrad’s cubicle, trying his hardest to persuade Conrad to at least open the door.

 

Shori just leaned against the bathroom door, amusedly watching Yuri’s attempts to convince Conrad to come out.

 

“Conrad, please … how am I to help if you won't open this door?” pleaded Yuri.

 

“How _can_ you help, Yuri?" Conrad said, voice a little muffled but clearly plaintive. "You’re not the one experiencing this ... this thing. And I don’t want you to see me like this!” said Conrad, his voice was shaking as ever.

 

“At least tell me why you are crying?” said Yuri desperately. Yuri wasn’t that deft to not hear the sniffs going on inside. And he really, really wanted to get out of there and soon! “It's not like you to cry. It’s just a little blood…” mumbled Yuri but was cut off when Conrad hissed, “Yuri!”

 

Yuri secretly sighed heavily. “Come on, Conrad. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can take you to lunch.  And, well, you're a soldier, aren't you? A little blood shouldn’t faze you by now.”

 

A strangled sound came from within the cubicle.

 

"It's hardly the same thing, Yu-chan," Shori said with a lift of his eyebrow. “Talk about sensitive, little brother.”

 

Yuri looked down, shamefaced. “You're right. I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” Then he turned to Shori. “I can take Conrad out for lunch, yes?”

 

Shori nodded. Then he said, “I suggest you take the rest off the day off, Conrad. From what I hear from the ladies talking, the first day of the cycle tends to be pretty unpleasant.” Shori’s face scrunched up and he grimaced. He wouldn't want to trade places with Conrad.

 

 “That’s very kind of you, Shori,” Conrad answered. “But I can’t skip work every time I’m having a period? Especially on the first day. Real women don't do that, do they?”

 

Shori just rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Except maybe in extreme cases of discomfort, I suppose. I'm no expert. But this is your very first time. So I suggest you take a little time to get used to it, if you can. At least next time you might be more prepared for your first day. Plus, I’m sure you'll want to talk to my mother about this stuff. It is essential for a woman to know these things, and now that you are essentially female, you probably should acquire a basic knowledge, right?  Survival and all that,” Shori muttered. “So why don't you just tell Yuri and me what’s bothering you?”

 

Conrad didn’t answer them. And Yuri just glared at his brother. Wasn’t he just now chiding him for being tactless?

 

Conrad reluctantly speak up. “I feel very uncomfortable ... my insides feel weird. My stomach hurts a good deal and my body temperature is shifting every minute. I feel horribly hot one minute and then I'm shivering the next,” said Conrad in such a low tone that only Yuri could hear him.

 

“Is that all?” said Yuri airily. 

 

_That_ got a reaction. The cubicle’s door opened and suddenly a very miffed Conrad was standing right in front of him. “Yuri! You are not helping!”

 

Yuri winced. He realized he had forgotten one minor… no! Make that _major_ detail attached to when a woman was having a monthly.

 

_Another thing you have to be aware of, Yuri, is that a woman at this time of the month is easily emotional and very sensitive. They can cry or be angered easily. It’s all in the hormones.  I doubt Conrad will be an exception to them, the poor dear._

 

Yuri grimanced again. He would definitely need to watch what he was saying in the future.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry. Here.” Yuri gave Conrad the pad. “Put this on.”

 

Conrad took the pad from Yuri but looked at it weirdly. “How am I to put this on?” he asked, confused.

 

Yuri and Shori shared a look of horror. This was going to be an embarrassing ordeal.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

“I can’t believe you knew all that, Yuri. How did you know about such feminine details anyway?” asked Conrad, both curious and amazed that his King had known of such things and even demonstrate it. Normally, boys in any world would tend to stay away from such topics. It was either embarrassing or it was not necessary for them to know. Oh, make no mistake – boys can be very eager about the sexual aspect of that education, just not the cycle bit.

 

 Yuri and Conrad were sitting at a café so that they could have lunch together. Neither were all that hungry, but neither would say no when the opportunity to spend more time together arose. So they decided to have a drink before spending their afternoon together walking or just being lazy at the park.

 

“The things I do for you,” mumbled Yuri softly. Then in a louder tone, he said, “I asked Mom, of course. Can’t help you there if I am not prepared for the worst. And you have to find a way to thank me afterwards," he said, with a mock leer. "Asking my mom about this stuff was very embarrassing.”

 

Conrad couldn't help but chuckle. Trust Yuri to run straight to Jennifer. But Conrad was not complaining. No matter how outrageous the explanations became, they would always be useful in the end. And Conrad, once he got used to it, would be able to handle it. He was nothing if not adaptable. At least for this he hoped. “So she explained to you about everything?”

 

“Oh gods, not all of it. Just enough for a guy to know. But you have to talk to her later. She'll explain to you in excruciating detail about your.. er.. Situation and will tell you everything that you'll need to do.”

 

Conrad nodded and took a sip of his drink, deep in thought.

 

“Say, Conrad?"  Yuri felt almost shy. "Since we are both now free for the whole afternoon, if you feel up to it, why don’t you and I take a walk later? You know, to the park or something, maybe ... the gardens?”

 

Conrad gave him one of his usual best smiles, the kind that had usually made Yuri stammering at their early stage of attraction. But now, it set butterflies fluttering and Yuri didn’t think he could deny Conrad anything when he used that smile, or so he claims. “If it pleases you, Yuri.”

 

Yuri fidgeted on his chair. “Conrad, I’m asking you out. Trust me, asking other people out, especially the one they love, is a herculean challenge, and hell if I am not nervous. So, be nice to me and tell me that you would love to.”

 

Conrad couldn’t help it. He let out a laugh at Yuri’s pout.

 

“Yes, Yuri. Of course I would love to,” Conrad replied pleasantly.

 

“Great,” said Yuri, a huge smile breaking out on his face. Then he got up quickly and said, “Wait here a moment. I’ll be right back.” And he went out of the café hurriedly and went to the other side of the street as if looking for something. Conrad stared after him, mystified. After about five minutes, Yuri came back, looking happy, sheepish and reddened with a single deep red rose in his hand.

 

“Yuri. What is this?” Conrad asked as he took the rose that Yuri gave to him.

 

“Oh… just a little gift from me to the most beautiful lady - well, man too, I guess - in the world, and the one who's agreed to have a date with me,” said Yuri as he bent down and placed a small kiss on Conrad’s lips. He realized he was revelling in the chance to be affectionate with _his_ Conrad in public. And in his own world, no less. “To the most gorgeous person in _two_ worlds, whether female _or_ male.”

 

It was Conrad's turn to blush.  He accepted the rose and held it, looking down at it for long moments.

 

Once their lunch completed, Yuri motioned at him. “Shall we go?”

 

Then Yuri paid for their drinks and set out to spend the rest of this suddenly most wonderful day with Conrad.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

Jennifer was cleaning the house while everyone was out. She let out a giggle as she recalled that morning's events. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Yuri would come to her asking for advice on menstruation. Yuri was the type that wanted to be independent on his own. So he usually stayed away from asking for help from family- especially from his brother - any more than necessary.

 

While she was dusting the furniture in the living room, there was a knock on the front door.

 

“Just a minute!” called Jennifer as she finished up what she was doing.

 

Once done, she went to the door to open it and see who was there. The door opened and it revealed...

 

“Wolfram?! Gwendal?! Oh my! It's so good to see you again!” said Jennifer as she hugged both gentlemen. She was happy to see both of them again after not seeing them since their return to their demon realm. “Please, Come in. And who is this?” she asked when she realized that there was a gorgeous blond woman with them.

 

“Jennifer, may we introduce you to our mother, Lady Cecilie Von Spitzveg,” Gwendal introduced. To Lady Celi he said, “Mother, the King’s mother, Jennifer.”

 

“Oh my…” said Jennifer, a little shocked that the beautiful and young-looking woman was actually the mother of Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram. “Welcome to my home, Lady Cecilie.”

 

“Please. There's no need for pleasantries, my dear! Just call me Celi,” said Lady Celi. She took Jennifer by the hand and smiled.

 

Jennifer smiled back.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Meanwhile, Yuri and Conrad were out shopping.

 

“Please, Yuri, I think this outfit looks ridiculous,” said Conrad from inside a dressing room.

 

Yuri had suddenly decided to buy him an outfit. And Conrad had agreed, albeit reluctantly. Not that he didn’t want one from Yuri but he was afraid it would cost too much. He didn’t want Yuri to spend all his money on him. But Yuri insist! Yuri had said it was fine and that he wanted too.  What better way to spend his savings than on the person he loved best?  In the end, Conrad couldn't argue, but still he protested for vanity sake.

 

Yuri sighed.

 

“Conrad. My mom bought for you a lot of outfits. And I’m sure you didn't mind then, right? Can’t you just let me do this for you once in a while?” asked Yuri exasperatedly.

 

“That’s because Jennifer is a very persuasive woman.  And I didn’t really have a choice in the matter of fashion,” answered Conrad, muffled from inside the room.

 

“Sweetheart, you are being ridiculous. It's just a casual skirt and top. It’s decent attire.” Then he mumbled to himself, “It’s not like I’m buying flashy and too sexy clubbing clothes or anything.”

 

_And Shinou help me if Conrad did wear something like that. As it is I’m going to end up knocking blokes out cold or killing them for just looking at Conrad wrongly…_

 

“I’m still not going out like this. What's wrong with just t-shirts and jeans? I see women wearing those ...”

 

Yuri let out a frustrated sigh and marched right up to Conrad's dressing room and yanked the curtain open.

 

“Yuri!” Conrad gasped as he whipped around to stare at Yuri wide-eyed. He was a little shocked that Yuri would do that.

 

Yuri didn’t register whatever Conrad's reaction was. Conrad was wearing a white cotton sleeveless blouse with embroidered straps, and a dark ivory ruffle skirt. All in all, Conrad looked pretty cute and decent and totally innocent. And the way he fidgeted while blushing as if so shy was … Shinou help him… _so cute!_

 

Conrad fidgeting and discreetly trying to shield himself does not helping matters.

 

Yuri smirked roguishly. “Conrad ... are you ... _painfully shy_?” He teased.

 

Conrad’s cheeks tinted darker pink and with a huff, turned away from Yuri.

 

Yuri couldn’t help it. He laughed.

 

Yuri gathered Conrad in his arms and gave him a light kiss on that pouting lips.

 

“Well... I hate to say this to prolong your adorable shyness, but you are absolutely pretty, Conrad. And I am buying this outfit for you. We can’t go around with you in your office attire all the time, can we?” said Yuri tenderly.  

 

Conrad looked at him, confused. “Why don't we go back home first then?”

 

Now it was Yuri’s turn to blush. “Well, I may want to avoid going home so soon just yet.” Yuri admitted sheepishly.”I did have an embarrassing morning after all.”

 

"You should talk," Conrad muttered, but then frowned. “Really? What happened?”

 

“You’ll find out when you talk with mo,” Yuri said, sweat dropping.

 

Conrad frowned. "Should I be worried?”

 

Yuri shook his head softly. “Don’t think so…”

 

About fifteen minutes later, Yuri and Conrad walked out of the store hand in hand and a bag of clothes on Yuri’s other hand. Inside the bag lay Conrad's office attire. Yuri was very insistent that Conrad wear the new outfit he'd bought right away.

 

So thus, Yuri spent his entire afternoon with Conrad, going to the park and flower gardens. And even though Conrad was sometimes quite uncomfortable because of his first-time period, they both had a great time.

 

Unbeknown to either of them, a pair of eyes watched them leave the gardens with great interest and curiosity. The ghost of a smile was present on the stranger's lips. With a chuckle, he watched them leave his sight.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

It was dusk by the time Yuri and Conrad returned home.

 

They had the most fun time since… well… they couldn’t remember when.  They'd ended up going to the park, walking together and watching the people dog-walking and children playing, and generally spending time sitting by the pond as they watched the ducks swim by and simply chatting together. Yuri had suggested that they go one round in a boat. So they went on a boat ride, and Yuri insisted he do all the rowing. It was funny to see how he tried to row, all the while breathing the lamaze technique, and do other things all at the same time. Needless to say, Conrad couldn't stop laughing. Afterwards, they headed to the botanical gardens to stroll amongst the many varieties of flowers before heading home.

 

“Man! That was fun. We should do that again,” said Yuri laughing, as he unlocked the door and let Conrad in first. Conrad immediately headed straight for the living room, intending to inform Jennifer that they were home before he headed upstairs.

 

“Yes, it really was. So when is the …” Conrad's suddenly sentence died in his throat and his legs nearly gave out at the sight that greeted him. He immediately turned pale.

 

Yuri nearly bumped into Conrad when he stayed frozen by the living room’s doorway.

 

“Conrad? What is it? Are you al…” When Yuri saw the reason for Conrad’s standstill, he too was shocked and started cursing whatever gods they knew for his misfortune. Of all people… why were they here??!!

 

“YURI! YOU CHEATER!!!!” Yuri immediately cowered at Wolfram's fury and gulped. Wolfram may have eventually been forgiving and understanding that they didn't have a chance with each other. But Yuri didn’t think that he would be unmarked for long if Wolfram believed Yuri was cheating on his brother. Wolfram would roast him alive. Wolfram wouldn't admit it, but he does cared for his brother more than almost anything.

 

“HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON CONRART WITH A WOMAN WHEN YOU ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF!”

 

“Wolfram, please.. Let me explain...” tried Yuri. He was standing in front of Conrad to shield him from Wolfram's fury because Wolfram could be violent when he was way too pissed and irrational.

 

Yuri looked helplessly around the room, hoping someone would help him. His gaze instead landed on Gwendal, who was leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised. But Yuri knew that he too was very irritated and probably dying for a reason to kill him for ‘cheating’ on Conrad. And Lady Celi just sat there and watched everything with interest.

 

Yuri groaned. Great. Just great. Now that the mothers have gathered, Yuri hated to think of what was going to happen to him and Conrad. But that he could dwell on later. Right now, he had an angry blond to handle.

 

“…ARE YOU LISTENING? YOU WIMP!!”

 

“Wolfram, please. Just hear me out,” said Yuri as he dodged Wolfram's angry punch. Conrad was pushed to the back wall so that Wolfram wouldn't accidentally hit him. “I’m _not_ cheating on anybody. Least of all on Conrad. He is right here with me!"

 

“YOU WIMP! I DON’T SEE CONRART!  ALL I SEE IS THIS WOMAN …”

 

“SHE _IS_ CONRAD!!!” shouted Yuri. His patience was finally at an end.

 

The room lapsed into stunned silence.

 

“I’m sorry… what? Can you… repeat that?” Wolfram hissed slowly.

 

Yuri took a deep breath, and exchanged a look with Conrad. It was now or never.

 

“I don’t know how it happened. And I don’t know the reason why. It just happened. The woman behind me…” here he took Conrad by the hand and let him stand beside him. “… is really your brother, Conrad. The other morning we all woke up and Conrad had somehow been turned into a woman.  And he kept turning female … at least during the day. But during the nights, he changes back into his original form. Recently, I discovered that he will stay a woman for a duration of one week before reverting back to a man. With me so far? Right. Murata and I suspect that this is Shinou’s shenanigan. But I am unsure of his reasons.”

 

For a moment, no one said anything.

 

“You expect us to believe that?” said Gwendal finally, speaking for the first time.

 

Yuri turned and looked at Conrad, who wasn't saying anything. Then he looked at his parents. Now was the time they could be a little helpful.

 

“It's true, everyone. The woman behind Yuri _is_ Conrad,” said Jennifer, taking pity on them.

 

Wolfram, Gwendal and Lady Celi turned their attention to Jennifer. And Wolfram was looking at Conrad – or the woman who claimed to be Conrad – then at Yuri and then back at Conrad again.

 

“Conrart, dear,” said Lady Celi. “Is it really you?”

 

Conrad felt like crying. This was so embarrassing. He had been hoping that they would be able to settle Yuri’s problem as quickly as possible without his family knowing about it. With an encouraging grip from Yuri, he finally nodded mutely. His eyes never left the floor. He didn’t want to know what his family thought of him right then. He felt suddenly so ashamed.

 

At Conrad’s admittance, Lady Celi brightened. “I have a daughter!” she said in glee. Yuri slapped his own forehead in exasperation.

 

“I think you all have lost your minds,” said Wolfram, glowering darkly.

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6 **

 

It was way past midnight, at a house in Tokyo, a cell phone rang and a few minutes later, was picked up. “Hello?”

 

The voice on the other end greeted cheerfully. “Hey Lee, it’s Nick. You won’t believe what I saw today.”

 

Lee hummed distractedly. He balances the phone on his shoulder as he continues with his game. “With such enthusiasm, I bet this is a delicious piece of news.”

 

“You bet. It's about Coach.” Nick sang impishly.  

 

“Yuri?” said Lee, distractedly.

 

“Who else. Guess what, I saw Coach at the park today. From the looks of it, he was on a date with his girlfriend~” Nick told him smirking. He grinned wider when he heard the tell-tale sound of ‘K.O’ was heard from the background. He snickered.    

 

Lee’s eyes widened. He dropped the console and grip his phone eagerly, his game forgotten. “No way! So he wasn’t kidding when he said he was dating an older girl?”

 

Nick nodded from where he lay on his bed, not that his friend cannot see his response over the phone. “Looks like it. I couldn't see her clearly to judge her age. But she is slightly taller than him… so yeah, I think she’s older,” Nick looked up at his bedroom ceiling, thoughtfully.  

 

Lee laughed heartily. “You would have thought that our dear naïve little Coach would be capable of landing himself a girl like that…” said Lee grinning.

 

“A pretty one at that,” Nick agreed.  

 

“How pretty?” came the curious voice.

 

“Very. Trust me, she's got the hook and curves to go with her good looks,” Nick told Lee excitedly. In his mind, he keeps seeing their Coach walking hand in hand with his girl.  

 

Lee smirked. “Well, now. Guess we just have to convince Yuri to bring her along and introduce her to us.”

 

Nick nodded, not that Lee could see him. “We’ll have to be on him about it, though. I have a feeling that he'll keep trying to conveniently forget all about it. You would think a guy with a girl like that on his arm wouldn’t be so shy about showing her off!”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

The morning breakfast was a quiet affair, again. Not anyone present could do much after Conrad’s relatives found out about his predicament. They keep giving Conrad and Yuri covert glances every now and then. Wolfram had also been stating quite loudly that the-woman-who-claimed-to-be-Conrad was a fraud and a tasteless joke. But after a dark and chilling glare Yuri sent his way that promise painful retribution if Wolfram would not quit it, Wolfram reluctantly ceased. The youngest of the three brothers was being stubborn, and seemed to be having trouble accepting the changes of his half-brother. Yuri finds it totally ridiculous of course since the only changes that transpired were only the outward appearance and has nothing to do with Conrad’s character or personality. His beloved sweetheart is the same as he was when Yuri first met him.

 

Yuri had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out and demand them to stop staring. It makes him uncomfortable to eat and he has no clue _why_ they were glancing his way too. He wasn’t ogling and drooling at Conrad this time around for goodness sake! And they make Conrad playing with his food again. They had already scrutinized Conrad at dinner the evening before. By now, the shock should have worn off and it should already blow over. However, Yuri knew that his guests hoped it all been just a weird dream, or at least Gwendal and Wolfram hoped, only to awaken this morning with reality checking-in. Too bad for them, this was no dream. Lady Celi’s reaction, however, was quite worrying. She has been oddly reserved since she came down for breakfast.

 

Yuri peered at Conrad and he can see clearly how this whole thing is bothering him, even though the half-Demon was trying to conceal it beneath his usual calm façade. Even in his alternate female persona, Yuri knew his dearest well enough that he was able to discern every expression and hint of his feelings without much difficulty. Yuri took hold of Conrad’s hand and rubbed his knuckle soothingly. His eyes softened as Conrad smiled gratefully at him.  

 

After Shori and Conrad departed for work, Yuri started to walk out of the kitchen when he was waylaid by Wolfram, saying that they wanted to speak with him. Yuri secretly fidgeted. He can’t help feeling a little anxious. He might have an inkling what they wanted to discuss but he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from them, especially Lady Celi. One thing Yuri was dead sure is that Wolfram would blow up in epic proportion again once he heard the full situation. That wasn't something he was looking forward to.

 

Nevertheless, he went to the living room, hovering by the door to see that his lover’s family was sitting quite comfortably on the sofas, waiting for him. Gwendal was being his usual quiet surly self with arms crossed over his chest, Lady Celi was inspecting her nails and looking slightly bored and impatient. Wolfram was already there and was browsing a book about fine art while waiting for him in the meantime. Yuri took several deep breaths and entered the room. Best get it over and done with. The longer he tarry, the more he felt like fleeing, which just won’t do.  

 

“So…” Yuri took a seat in one of the armchairs that he dragged over directly in front of them. “What did you guys want to talk to me about?”

 

“Well, Yuri dear,” Lady Celi started casually. “We want to know what exactly is going on. And how this ordeal came about.”

 

Yuri blinked. He felt his heart beats rapidly and his lips dry. “I don’t follow,” he intoned as calmly as he could. “I already told you yesterday.”  

 

“A full disclosure, Highness,” Lady Celi clarified pointedly. “There has been some whispers back home and then we came here to _this_. Please shed some light to the circumstances.”  

 

Yuri snapped at attention at something that Lady celi had said. “What do you mean ‘whispers’? What whisper?”

 

Lady Celi stared at her successor coolly and she eyed him meaningfully. Realization was slow to dawn on Yuri. When it did, his eyes widened in disbelief. He inwardly kicking himself for forgetting that nothing stays hidden from his court if he wasn’t careful… and he has been careless! Discussing his dilemma like he did out in the open.

 

Well shit.

 

“Don’t tell me…” Yuri trailed off incredulously. Lady Celi shrugged it off with a flick of her brows. Yuri mentally groaned heavily as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He so not need anymore drama right now.   

 

“To be honest, I’m not so sure myself,” Yuri said tiredly. “I don’t even have all the particulars.”

 

“Oh, come off it, Yuri,” Wolfram growl heatedly. “Don’t pretend that you don’t know. It’s too convenient that Conrart is suddenly a different gender at a time like this. I know you have something to do with it.”

 

Yuri silently groaned and slumped dejectedly on his chair. It was official. He is so dead. Wolfram is going to kill him when this is over. He is protective like that.  

 

Everyone was watching him, waiting. Yuri eyed them back blearily as he gathered his thoughts. After a few minutes, he straighten up with a sigh. “I guess I should start from the very beginning,” said Yuri hesitantly.  

 

“Might as well,” Gwendal agreed, his expression stoic as ever. Yuri wondered if he was generally upset, or indifferent, or defensive, or overprotective.

 

Yuri faltered, growing paler and he sweat dropped nervously. Forget Wolfram. Gwendal will bury him alive!

 

Without further ado, Yuri explained the circumstances behind this crazy going-on. At least, he explain what he knew so far and what he and Murata suspected, omitting nothing and emphasized strongly that it wasn’t definite – merely an assumption.  

 

As predicted, Wolfram blew up.

 

“YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WIMP!! Why in the name of Great One did you lie about your relationship?!” Wolfram roared with righteous fury as he abruptly rose to his feet. He was so livid that he was shaking with uncontrollable anger. Yuri eyed him wearily. He half expected Wolfram’s fire elements to sprout from his fist. As it is, Yuri was thankful that Wolfram hasn’t set the house on fire and simply resorted to shouting.

 

Both Lady Celi and Gwendal were unfazed by Wolframs outburst. They were currently thinking the same thing. _So it was true_ , they thought shrewdly. They had heard that Earth realm isn’t exactly accepting of certain relationships between men like their realm. They don’t know how hazardous it can be. 

 

“Wolfram…” called Yuri, trying to placate him. But the blond wasn’t listening and continue to rant.

 

“- I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T BLOODY CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK--”

 

“Wolfram…!”

 

“-AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE _ASHAME_ OF HIM? AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO BE WITH YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT’S IT LIKE FOR CONRART? IS HE THAT LACKING FOR YOU TO HAVE HIDE THE TRUTH ABOUT HIM?! YOU HYPOCRITICAL COWARD!!”

 

“WOLFRAM!” Yuri snapped.

 

“WHAT WIMP?!”

 

“WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE GOD DAMN MINUTE!” Yuri roared deafeningly back at him.

 

Both of them were panting after their shouting match. While in the middle of it, they somehow stood facing the other – glaring murderously, Yuri had unconsciously grabbed the blond aristocrat by the collar, and Yuri want nothing more than throttle the Lord Brat, anything to shut him up so he could at least explain. But no, Wolfram just had to make it difficult. Yuri met Wolfram's glare evenly. Neither of them backing down.

 

“Fine,” huffed Wolfram at long last. He sat back down and crossed his arms. “I’m listening.”

 

Yuri sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose; inwardly very relief that Wolfram was willing to listen to reason at the very least. If not, he just might resort to tying the blond up and gag him – anything to give him a moment to have his say. Yuri retook his seat, his posture leaning forward and said tiredly yet seriously, “Guys, look… This isn’t about me not admitting my love for your brother. This isn’t about me denying our relationship. This _is_ about safety. Murata told me that it is preferable if I didn’t flaunt my sexual inclination out in the open. More so since I preferred men. We Japanese are mostly a conservative bunch. We do not broadcast our relationship. Especially if your lover is a male.” Yuri stopped short and lay back comfortably. “In the matter that is my teammates, they don’t understand. The people here are not that accepting or open-minded like the demon people are. I don’t care what other people think, true; but in some cases, things could get ugly,” He looked at them soberly. “I don't want to see Conrad get hurt.”

 

“You’re saying that should your relationship is revealed; it might do harm to Conrart?” asked Gwendal with a raise eyebrow. Yuri saw that his jaw was tensed.  

 

Yuri nodded. “To Conrad and to me. Maybe even openly, maybe… maybe even violently,” He swallowed slightly. “It happens, you know. Mainly in the form of verbal abuse, criticism, discrimination, slurs, and… and humiliation.”

 

“Is that the reason why The Great One changed Conrart into a woman?” Gwendal asked tightly.

 

“We do not know,” said Yuri warily. “Honestly we have no idea why he did what he did. Right now, Murata and I speculate it as such. But so far Shinou have dismissed this whole affair so we are unsure his true motive.”

 

“Really? Interesting,” Lady Celi interjected distractedly. She has been listening silently and was now deep in thought. “I’m curious. Since my son is now a woman, why haven't you introduce him to your friends?”  She frowned at him. “Nothing is preventing you from at least carry that little notion out. You have the perfect opportunity.”

 

Yuri looked sheepish and resigned as he ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. “Murata is right. I could be worrying over nothing,” Yuri smiled softly. “If luck is in my way, they would have forgotten all about it.” _I hope,_ Yuri said to himself nervously. Though, if he were honest with himself, the very idea of showing off Conrad to his teammates makes him tingly inside. Ridiculous as it may sound, he was beginning to warm up to the idea of Conrad visiting him while he practice.   

 

Silence reigned over the room as they mull things over. While Yuri was staring into space as his mind wondered, it suddenly dawned to him that perhaps he should warn them about another little detail. It was embarrassing, sure. But he should give them heads up nonetheless. “Another thing you need to know,” Yuri said hastily, he could already felt his cheeks warming. “Apparently there is a new development in Conrad’s situation,” Yuri fidgeted uncomfortably and he was looking everywhere but at them. “While we were creating a background for Conrad’s life here and… Well… there’s a _tiny_ problem.”

 

Gwendal frown deepened. “What kind of problem?”

 

“There was a shocking discovery,” Yuri quickly amended. Now he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “Conrad’s changes is not only physical but internally as well.”

 

Lady Celi looked at Yuri in confusion. She wasn’t the only one. “What do you mean?” she asked.

 

Yuri drew in a shaky breath and fidgeted nervously. “His changes are a thorough transformation. That includes having a monthly course.” By now, Yuri was very red from head to toe.

 

Lady Celi gasped out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened in shock. Gwendal and Wolfram were still at a loss.

 

"A what?"  Wolfram demanded, looking at his mother and then back at Yuri; not comprehending at all what was currently being said.

 

Gwendal’s brows narrowed as he think the term over. When it was dawning on him what his King was saying, his face – and mind – went blank. “Are you telling me…” Gwendal trailed off lamely.

 

Yuri hastily nodded and watched Lady Celi explained delicately to Wolfram exactly what a 'monthly' was. He saw Wolfram eyes went wide in horror and nearly fell off his seat.

 

“Wh… What?” stuttered Wolfram. “You’re joking!”

 

Yuri glowered at him, suddenly feeling chagrin. “You heard me.”

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” said Gwendal frustrated. Things just don’t add up from what the young King was telling them. It is all very contradicting and questionable. He didn’t like it. “I can understand if the Great One change Conrart for the farce with your little peers. However since he dismissed it, that seems to negate all purposes. I don’t see the benefit of all this… especially the part where he change completely.”

 

 “You and me both,” murmured Yuri. Perhaps they’ll be a lot happier if they knew just what is going on. Then, louder, Yuri continued. “It’s not permanent,” Thankfully added silently. “There seems to be a time span. Conrad will only transform during the day. By night fall, he should be back to his original self.”  

 

“Then why was he a woman last night?” asked Wolfram.

 

“There is an exception,” Yuri told them wearily. “In the event that he is having his period, then he’ll stay a female for the whole duration until it passes.” Yuri finishes impassively.

 

They lapse into heavy silence. Everyone was trying to absorb what they have been told insofar. After quite a while, Lady Celi smiled wanly. “Anything else we need to know?”

 

“We created a background for Conrad, just in case, and has a feminine name,” Yuri told them, smiling softly.

 

“A female name?” Wolfram said unimpressed. He was also gazing at Yuri sharply. “My, you seem to have thought things through. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like this female counterpart of Lord Weller, maybe more than the male version,” Wolfram implied sardonically. Yuri bristled. He didn’t like what the Lord Brat was insinuating. Before Yuri had any chance to protest or defend himself, Wolfram continued. “Why don’t you just stick with his real name? What’s wrong with it?” Wolfram glowered harder at Yuri.   

 

“How else would I refer to your brother in public?” said Yuri through gritted teeth. “If I used his real name, people would think it’s downright odd. And some bold soul will wonder if his mother was actually sane! No offense to you, of course, Lady Celi,” The last part was said directly towards Lady Celi.

 

“None taken,” said Lady Celi, winking.

 

Yuri smiled brightly at her before refocusing back his ire at Wolfram, with a dark glower to match. “So yes. We created a background for Conrad. Just in case.”

 

Yuri and Wolfram were having a glaring standoff. Yuri was feeling affronted at Wolfram’s accusation. He didn’t know what Wolfram’s problem was. To him, he felt that Wolfram was precariously stepping out of the line. Wolfram then huffed and folded his arms over his chest, saying nothing. Yuri accepted the cease fire gratefully.

 

“Alright, I’m off. I’m meeting Murata,” said Yuri, getting up from his chair and heading for the front door.

 

“A moment, Your Majesty. What is the name you have chosen for my son?” Lady Celi inquired in curiosity.  

 

Yuri paused by the door, he turned to face her over his shoulder. He had the tenderest expression they have ever seen. “I’ve chosen the name ‘Caelyn’. Caelyn Von Spitzveg; in your honour, Lady Celi.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

_Great One help me. Is it always like this?_ Conrad groused his eyebrow twitching with irritation.

 

Conrad sat grouchily at his desk; with a steaming cup of tea, bored out of his mind and absolutely uncomfortable. In one word, he was completely miserable. There was nothing much for him to do that day other than reorganizing the files, do up the reports, diligently typing and then _more_ typing. He felt so weird. On top of that, his menses are really getting to him. He was less than thrilled with this little piece of discovery. Now he knew why women are prone to mood swings when they bleed. Hormones was a terror; far worse than anything the Forbidden Boxes could throw at them.

 

Conrad sip his tea. He hoped that drinking the hot beverage will settle his stomach a little. But that did nothing to the sensitive and tender feeling down there. He sighed mournfully.    

 

“What’s with the long face, Lord Weller,” Shori remarked as he strode by. “Feeling bored already?”

 

At hearing his title, Conrad gave a cursory glance at his surroundings. Seeing no one around, Conrad refocused his attention to the Earth’s Demon Lord and _The_ King’s brother. “With the occasional phone calls, there is nothing for me to do but typing on the computer,” Conrad peered up at Shori coyly. “It’s hardly an engaging task,” he told him, smirking.

 

Shori arched an eyebrow, his lips tilted condescendingly. “I could always give more if you want. God knows my paperwork never ends. If you want something challenging, I could let you handle a few projects,” Shori grinned mockingly at him. “But if I were to do that, it would be above your pay grade.”

 

Conrad snorted, eyes rolling inwardly. “Please… It’s not like I haven’t handled the impossible before.”

 

Shori shrugged. He tapped Conrad desk twice and motioned with his head for Conrad to join him to his office. Conrad got up and follow him.

 

Once Shori entered his office, he went to his refreshment table situated at the corner of his office. Just a small table where he stash some snacks and a glass and a pitcher of water on top. “You want anything? Snacks maybe?”

 

Conrad shook his head. “No, I’m good.”

 

“How are you doing? Does the pain still bothering you?” Shori asked straight to the point.

 

Conrad eyed him in shock. “It’ll pass. Why do you ask?”

 

“How’s the rest of the employee? Are they being helpful?” Shori continued.

 

“They’ve been very friendly,” Conrad sighed exasperatedly. “Shori, what’s this really about?”

 

“Just checking up on you,” came Shori’s prompt reply.

 

Conrad eyed rolled, not fooling one bit. “You and I both know that you only tolerate me for Yuri’s sake. I’m sure there’s no love lost on your part. Try again.”

 

“I’m serious,” Shori told him casually. “Just wanted to know how you’re doing. Of course… at Yuri’s request.”

 

Conrad smirked. “Of course…”

 

Shori was bristling exasperatedly. “My baby brother is utterly over-protective, do you know that? Just this morning alone, he’s been texting me frequently.”

 

Conrad arched an eyebrow. Shori responded by showing him some of Yuri’s texts. What Conrad read makes his eyebrow raised higher.

 

_‘How is he? Has his pain subside?’_

_‘Had he have any breakfast? He didn’t eat anything this morning’_

_‘Shori, make sure he eats!’_

_‘Don’t forget to ask him to take the medical pill. I just heard that they have meds for that.’_

_‘Tell him to drink hot drinks. Mom says it help.’_

 

Conrad turned away sheepishly. “He worries about me.”

 

“You don’t say,” Shori mumbled dryly.

 

Conrad smiled wanly before a thought occurred. “Shori, can I ask you something?” At Shori’s questionably gaze, Conrad continues.  “Are we working on Saturdays?”

 

Shori tilted his head aside, eyeing the demon captain peculiarly. “Not for this company,” Shori answered. “We follow the headquarters’ western policy. Why do you ask?”

 

Conrad shrugged. “Nothing. Just thinking about Saturday.”

 

“Satuday…” Shori lamented. Then he suddenly grin lecherously. “Planning to visit Yuri at his practice, are you?”

 

Conrad looks unperturbed. “Yuri and I have been talking. You know, just in case,” Conrad commented flatly.

 

“He’s going to introduce you?” asked Shori casually.

 

“If it’s come down to it, but we don’t think it’ll be necessary,” said Conrad. He sighed a little wistfully. “Pity I don’t get to play ball myself. I do miss the practice past time.”

 

“You know, if you’re already there, you might as well introduce yourself to his friends,” Shori commented off-hand. “The stadium where they practice hardly have any spectators. They might notice you.”

 

Conrad hummed noncommittally. “Nothing’s wrong for me to be there and watch Yuri play.”

 

Conrad’s mind wondered. After he and Yuri had gotten together, he often found himself watching Yuri with lingering gaze more often, at least, when they were not practicing together. More often than not, Conrad daydreamed whenever he watched Yuri move, thinking of what Yuri could do with those hands of his. The way his black eyes hardened as he focused; left him feeling fluttered.

 

“Do you think Yuri will ask you to strip naked in front of his teammates?”

 

Conrad’s eyes widened and he whipped his head up as he gasped, “ _What_?!”

 

Shori guffawed and was laughing so hard, he had to lower his head to his arms. He knew he shouldn’t be teasing his brother’s lover, who is also one of the best swordsmen in the Demon world. But by God! Conrad had been so out of it. It was too amusing not to pass it up. His reaction was priceless.  

 

“I knew that would get your attention,” said Shori cheekily, smirking unrepentantly. “Mind sharing with me what so occupied your thoughts there?”

 

Conrad eyed Shori flatly, failing to comprehend what was it that Shori found so amusing. “I would prefer to keep my thoughts to myself if you don’t mind.”

 

“Ho… how curious,” Shori grinned wider. In a way, he found he was curious about Conrad’s thoughts about his brother. Then again, maybe he is better off not knowing.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri sighed deeply, absentmindedly stirred his drink and watched the teaspoon go round and round while his mind was elsewhere entirely. He has been distracted over something that Wolfram had mentioned in his anger. It keeps nagging at him. He can’t help thinking if it was true. Yuri sighed again.

 

“Something on your mind, Shibuya?” asked Murata. “You seem to be pretty out of it. You even haven’t touched your drink. Is something wrong?”

 

Yuri gave his advisor a weak smile. “Just thinking.”

 

“What’s on your mind?” Murata prompted him gently.

 

“Just something Wolfram said that left me uneasy,” said Yuri. He lay back in his chair and watched the cars pass by. “Probably it’s just nothing, though.”  

 

“Share me your thoughts. Maybe I can help,” Murata offered. He sipped his own drink and grimaced at the too sweet tea.

 

Yuri snorted. “Doubt it. It’s not something that can be easily solved.”

 

“Just tell me, Shibuya. I am not your advisor and best friend for nothing,” Murata told him plainly. “What was it that Wolfram said that has you twisted in knots?” asked Murata, curiously.

 

Yuri glance at Murata tiredly. He then gently rubbed his forehead, looking exhausted. “I told them what’s going on and what we suspected so far,” Yuri explained.  

 

“And?”

 

“Predictably Wolfram doesn’t take it well. When he heard of Conrad’s second name, He insinuate that I like the female Conrad better.”

 

Murata raised his eyebrow. “And don’t you?”

 

Yuri hesitated. “He accused I _prefer_ the female Conrad over his true gender,” he clarified.

 

Murata leaned back, studying him. “Ah.”

 

“Do you know what’s worse? What’s worse is that Conrad worried about the same thing too. At least subconsciously,” said Yuri softly. He turned his head aside and gazed at the scenery outside the café. “I can just tell.” 

 

Murata frowned. “Why did Lord Weller think that?”

 

“Just something he saw when he was out with mom the other day. Two guys in a relationship in public. It surprised him and it saddened him that we can’t do that here.”

 

Murata hummed as he began to understand a little of Yuri’s problem. “But what this got to do Conrad being…” Murata looked around him before he leaned in and said softly, “A woman?” Murata lay back on his chair. “Seems harsh even for the Lord Brat.”

 

Yuri inwardly sigh. “Therein lies my problem. The thing is… I actually don’t mind at all that Conrad is a woman,” admitted Yuri. He let his hand run through his hair, frustrated with himself.

 

“It probably didn’t help that you have been blatantly ogling Lord Weller’s female form,” Murata chipped in. Yuri scowled at him.

 

“Thank you, asshole.” Yuri then deflated as he continues. “Man or woman, Conrad is still Conrad. But I guess I was a little excited by his womanly body,” he fidgeted anxiously, looking at his wise-man expectantly. “What does that makes me?”

 

“I don’t follow,” said Murata not comprehending.  

 

“I’m in love,” Now it was Yuri’s turned to looked around him before leaning in and whispering, “With a man. But if I am physically attracted to a woman as well, what does that make me?”

 

Murata blinked. “It’s called being bisexual,” said Murata solemnly. “You’ve been reading into this too hard, Shibuya,” Murata told him straightforward. “While there is nothing wrong being bisexual, I don’t see why you should let it bother you. You’re in love with Lord Weller and it is not defined by his gender.”

 

Yuri didn’t comment. They lapse into silence as Yuri mull over. After a while, Murata offered one last advice. “You need to talk to Lord Weller about this. Stuff like this, can’t be left alone too long. Explain to him. He’ll understand.”

 

“What if it doesn’t resolve anything?”

 

Murata doesn’t answer Yuri right away. He eyed Yuri thoughtfully, contemplating his next words. “The way I see it; this could all resolve with some assurance of your love. In that regards, you need to figure out if you’re going to let _this_ society holds you back. I don’t know where this feeling stems from, but it clearly bothers you. Talk to him.”

 

Yuri said nothing. He turned to gazed at the scenery outside with a faraway look in his eyes.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

 

Yuri jerked awake when his phone rang. He cursed and then groaned when he peered the clock and saw that it was just twelve thirty in the morning. And he had already been dozing off in dream land for nearly… half an hour maybe?

 

The phone rang again, and Yuri got up sleepily. From the movement beside him, Yuri knew that the noise had awoken Conrad as well. Too sleepy to even look at who was calling on the display, Yuri answered the phone sluggishly. “Hello…”

 

“Yo, Coach. Whatcha doing?” greeted a cheerful voice on the other end. Hearing that voice, makes his mood soured.   

 

 _I’m so going kill him during practice._ Yuri vowed savagely.

 

“Lee, you idiot! Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?” he asked through gritted teeth.

 

“I do. But don’t tell me you’re asleep already? It’s still way too early for healthy boys such as us to be in bed!”

 

Yuri sighed. He immediately shifted the cordless phone to his other ear and sat himself up on the bed, his back against the headboard. A glance to his side told Yuri that Conrad appeared to have gone back to sleep. Although, Yuri was sure that Conrad was actually still half-awake as well. Listening to his conversation, no doubt, making sure everything was all right with him.

 

“I'm perfectly healthy, thanks, and was, in fact, fast asleep until you decided to rudely wake me up.”

 

“Awww, come on, Coach. Can’t I call once in a while…”

 

“What do you want exactly?" Yuri cut him off testily. “People don’t call someone else at this hour for no reason. So out with it.”

 

“Nothing gets past you, huh? Fine, fine. We, that is to say, the whole team, were wondering about your mysterious girlfriend.”

 

That subject sure got Yuri awake and his full attention. “What about my girlfriend?”

 

“Well… we were wondering when you’ll bring her over. The rest of us are dying to meet the mysterious woman who finally stole your heart.”

 

“When I feel like letting you guys meet her, then I’ll bring her.”

 

“And just _when_ is that?”

 

“When I feel like it, you moron!” something in Lee’s tone makes Yuri scowled. He didn’t like the cheerful anticipation. It makes him suspicious.

 

It was common knowledge that Lee could be a little flirtatious. Too flirtatious actually. As a result, some couples had gone through a relationship crisis because of him. Not only that, but he was a playboy, too. Big time. He had eyes for the ladies and had numerous flings, even dated a few girls all at one time.

 

Yuri frown, feeling uneasy.

 

“Don’t have to blow your top," Lee was now saying smoothly. “I was just reminding you… in case, you’d forgotten.”

 

 _I’d be very happy if you guys did forget all about it._ Yuri inwardly grumbled petulantly. “Don’t you have anything better to do than butting in on _my_ business? Like entertaining your lady friend, who I have no doubt waiting patiently for you to join her.”

 

“Ouch! Gee, Coach. Are you always this sinister when sleep-deprived?”

 

“Is that all you have to say?”

 

“Well, yes, but…”

 

“Then see you at practice.”

 

Yuri ended the conversation with a click of the button and tossed the phone across the room where it landed in the laundry bag. Yuri growled. Honestly, couldn't they wait till morning to ask him that? Now Yuri didn’t think he would be able to go back to sleep easily.

 

“Yuri?” asked a sleepy voice beside him.

 

Yuri turned to the person that the voice belonged to. He wasn’t surprised to see that Conrad was still awake, even though it was clear that he was exhausted and was forcing himself to stay awake.  Everything he had been going through recently had clearly taken a lot out of him. He reached down and took hold of Conrad’s hand.

 

“What was that about?” Conrad asked.

 

Yuri didn’t say anything at first. Then, slowly, he told him wearily. “I was right. The guys are really eager to meet you, it seems.” Then Yuri slid into the bed and laid down comfortably beside Conrad, who smiled and snuggled himself against his side, with Yuri’s arm rested around his waist. Then, Conrad frowned, although, the usual stern effect was lost due to his sleepiness.

 

“So I guess I’ll make an appearance on Saturday. Will you tell them?” asked Conrad casually.  

 

Yuri snorted. “No way,” Yuri’s hug tightened briefly before his fingers rub absentmindedly down Conrad’s back. “Half of me wanted to just give them the finger. Never thought they’ll be this pushy. Then again, now that they are intrigued, if I don’t introduce you, they’ll never let it rest. God knows just what kind of ridiculous stories their head can come up with,” Yuri smirked mischievously at Conrad. “It’ll be interesting to see their reaction when you do show up, though. I may need to protect you from them.”

 

Conrad lightly punched his arm. “Your Majesty seems to forget that I am the best swordsman in our realm. I do not need for you to worry yourself and look after me.”

 

“It’s Yuri,” Yuri said indignantly. Then he smiled and said, “You think I can forget your prowess with a sword? You are the embodiment of a fine warrior and an experienced fighter. My brave and beautiful knight,” He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Conrad's temple, and ran his fingers through the strands of soft brown hair, marvelling for a moment that he had Conrad like this, just the two of them. He cherished these moments. “Despite that, even you know the possible dangers out there. Especially for a woman,” Yuri jaw clenched. “And you _are_ a woman half the time.”

 

Conrad lifted an eyebrow. “I don't need my sword to be able to defend myself, or you, Yuri,” His gaze softened at Yuri's expression of worry. “Do not trouble yourself over me.”

 

“Too late for that. Now, shall we go back to sleep? You have work in the morning and I have classes to attend,” said Yuri sleepily.

 

Conrad just smiled softly, then closed his eyes. No point talking in the dead of the night when they were both so tired. And Yuri was right… he needed to go to school as well as Conrad needed to go to work. Sometimes, he wondered how Yuri managed his time so well and still was able to play baseball when his college entrance exam is coming up. But Yuri had assured him that it was fine, and so he let the matter slide.

 

Before long, Conrad had joined Yuri in the land of dreams.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

For the next few days, things went uneventfully. Yuri and Murata went on with their daily lives as per usual. Conrad went to work and attend lunch meetings with Bob and Shori, wherein privacy, they discuss in detail his position as a shareholder, mostly as a silent partner. As Caelyn, _she_ will remain as a secretary or personal assistant to the general public. Right now, _she_ works for Shori in contract basis; since Shori wasn’t sure if Caelyn persona is long term or not. Also, as a backup plan, Caelyn will also pose as Conrad Weller personal assistant in his absence, if necessary.

 

In regards to Conrad’s family, both Yuri and Conrad had no idea what Lady Celi and the others were doing while they were not home, but Yuri had a suspicion that they were plotting something. There are a number of times where Lady Celi kept shooting covert glances at Yuri and Conrad before giggling silently.

 

On Friday afternoon, found Yuri strolling down to the office, visiting Shori at his workplace, on behest of Bob. As he knocked on Shori’s door, Yuri wondered where Conrad at. He hadn't seen him at his desk when he passed by.

 

“Come in,” said a muffled voice. Yuri took a deep breath, opened the door and entered Shori’s office. He wasn’t surprised to find Bob and Shori waiting for him, leisurely drinking tea or coffee in the seating area. He was pleasantly surprised to find Conrad with them.

 

“Ah, Yuri, it’s been a while since we last saw each other,” said Bob from the sofa with a genial smile.

 

“Yes, how are you doing, Bob? All is well I hope?” Yuri inquired as he shook Bob’s hand. Then he went over to Conrad and gave him a kiss on the mouth. He took Conrad’s hand in his and sat beside him, grinning at Conrad's startled expression.

 

Bob and Shori had each raised an eyebrow. It was a bold move that Yuri made in front of people. For Shori, it was a little shock for him to see his brother show affection publically and brazenly towards his lover. Before, he won’t dare to act like that out in the open lest he embarrasses himself or Conrad in public. Now, it is as if Yuri couldn’t give a damn! Shori smirked.

 

“Everything is fine,” said Bob. “Though I daresay yours is better, by the look of it,” He gave a pointed looked at Yuri's and Conrad's clasped hands.

 

“Things has been looking up. No war on the horizon, my subjects is content and I have strong alliances with neighbouring countries. After the turbulent times, the slow pace is kinda nice,” said Yuri nonchalantly. Then, he got straight to the point. “But was there a reason why I was called here beyond catching up, no?”

 

“Yes actually, there is,” said Shori. “You remember I once told you that Bob and I will need to attend an important company event dinner tomorrow evening, yes?” asked Shori. Seeing Yuri nod, Shori continued. “Well, you are required to attend as well.”

 

“Me?” said Yuri, shocked. Last he checked, he doesn’t have any solid affiliation or ties with the company or the corporation as a whole. Most people knew him as his father’s second son or Shori’s brother and was an acquaintance to Bob. He, himself, does not hold any position. So he has no reason to even be at the event. Yuri stared between Shori and Bob.

 

As if reading Yuri’s thoughts, Shori elaborate. “They want to meet The Demon King of _The Great Demon Kingdom_. Also, by being my brother, that makes you the Earth’s Demon Prince, and that status alone requires you to attend these sorts of formal and informal functions anyway. And I’m sure in the future, you’ll be more involve and help me in managing the kingdom here. They may as well get to know you.”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side as he frowned at them. “It’s plausible and valid. But is it even necessary? Do they know who I am?”

 

“They know, at least to the higher up,” Bob told him. “Even among us, we have a hierarchy, even if it's not as notable as with the alternate world. Of course, the chiefs and ministers know who you are. You are _the_ Demon King and a relation to the heir to Earth's Demon King. It is imperative that they understand your position and standing.”

 

“Of course, to the lower ranks, you are simply the brother of a very important businessman who will one day be CEO of the company, and you will be assisting his brother with said business,” Shori concluded.  

 

“And you see fit to inform me of this now,” said Yuri sarcastically, while staring sharply at Shori. He felt Conrad's hand tighten on his sympathetically.

 

Shori just smiled brightly and said, “Because if I told you earlier, I knew you would have tried to wriggle your way out of it.”

 

Yuri sighed and exchanged a look with Conrad, and saw the encouragement in his brown eyes. Conrad was a noble by birth and a prince while growing up. He is no stranger to all sort of state functions that he was required to attend. Granted, it is mainly out of obligation. Yuri suddenly wondered; how many of those Conrad would have preferred to avoid, but nevertheless stuck to his duty, and attended with his usual grace. He felt Conrad's hand give his a gentle squeeze. 

 

Yuri sigh relented. "Fine. I’ll go. Still, is that all you really want me about? You could have told me this over the phone. Not that I mind seeing you again, Bob, but why go all the trouble?”

 

Shori and Bob shared a look. This was where a situation came in and complicate matters. “There’s a slight problem,” Bob told Yuri and Conrad seriously.  

 

Conrad frowned. “What problem?”

 

“As my secretary, you need to attend these functions with me,” Shori told Conrad.  

 

Conrad blinked. “I am?”

 

Shori stared at him flatly. “You need to mingle and create contacts with others secretaries and directors.”

 

“Excuse me,” Yuri interrupted, glancing with concern at the wide-eyed Conrad. “You all lost me completely.”

 

So Shori and Bob explained to Yuri in greater detail regarding their long-term plan to make Conrad’s position legitimate, as well as the backup plan involving ‘Caelyn’. Needless to say, Yuri was completely floored. How on Earth is his lover going to jingle Caelyn Von Spitzveg and Conrad Weller at the same time? And not to mention, technically serving Yuri as well as his brother?

 

_That’s insane!_

 

“Okay,” said Yuri dazedly. Then he glared at his brother. “You’re crazy,” Yuri blurted out his thoughts.

 

Shori, for his part, glared right back at his younger brother. “In what way am I crazy?”

 

“Do you have to include both Conrad and Caelyn? I know I told you to create something legitimate for Conrad, but to have them _both_ as someone so prominent?” said Yuri harshly. “And that’s another thing; how come you didn’t tell me you are posing Conrad as a shareholder?”

 

Conrad’s eyes snapped at Yuri at that. “I thought that was your plan?”

 

“Only the secretary cover,” said Yuri dryly. “I do not know why they added Conrad Weller to the whole thing. He was not even a part of this whole debacle.” Turning back to Shori and bob, he asked. “This is unexpected and I’m beginning to see the problem. Are you trying to kill him? Secretary is one thing but a shareholder? How are we going to cover that up?”

 

“If it was ‘just Caelyn’, you should have just said so. I thought you meant the both of them,” Shori chided him. “Moreover, Conrad Weller was positioned as a silent partner. He hardly needs to take centre stage. I may have expressed his importance more than others,” Shori paused, thinking his next words. “Because of that, the _problem_ here is that–” Shori emphasized at the mentioned word problem with utmost severity, “They express their interest to meet with Conrad Weller at this event.” Shori eyed them tiredly. “I didn’t expect this to be honest.”  

 

Yuri groaned long and in distress. Damn! How he hated being in a tight spot. This entire business and it was beginning to irritate him. Big time!

 

“I am a step away from killing you, Shori,” Yuri mumbled deadpanned. Shori eyebrow twitched.  

 

Bob was watching the brother’s argument with mirth. Shori always had this brother complex at one point and any troubles he had with his brother was like an apocalypse to him. It was just too entertaining.

 

And they seemed to have forgotten the main reason why they were gathered there too.

 

“About the event dinner tomorrow…” Bob drawled. They still need to figure out how to have both Caelyn and Conrad present. Technically, Conrad was not compulsory to attend, being the silent partner. But if what Shori has been blatantly hinting is true, then King Yuri is serious with his relationship with Lord Conrad Weller. In that case, they might as well go ahead and establish _him_ too.

 

What better way to start with tomorrow’s function? 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

“Alright, guys. One more game, then we can call it a day!” shouted Yuri to his team. “For now, take five!”

 

Yuri felt like his face was going to split apart in two. He’d been secretly smiling and grinning a lot behind his face mask the whole day. He was a little distracted; anticipated with what is to come and a little anxious. It was times like this he envied his lover. The ‘mask’ he wore was impeccable when situation calls for it. He wondered how Conrad managed it so gracefully. The ever present smile of his often times successfully hides his true feelings underneath. Yuri had seen first-hand how Conrad smile didn’t even waver when politics was getting ugly.

 

But that was beside the point. The reason why he was in jitters was because today’s the big day. Conrad is going to make his appearance.

 

Well… alright, he admits; he has valid reason to be worried. And it wasn’t with Conrad! His brother, Shori, and Conrad's mother, Lady Celi, had been eyeing Conrad like he was a piece of meat lately. And then one look at Yuri had sent Lady Celi into a fit of giggles. They were planning something. He just knew it. And it was not helping matters that he woke up late that morning and Conrad were long gone to work already, leaving only a gentle and affectionate note behind for Yuri on his pillow.

 

Apparently Conrad was feeling better, and a bit more like himself. His monthly period had finally ended, (at least that was what his mom said since the seven days is almost up, but still not completely sure), and his physical energy was returning, as well as his good spirits.  Yuri loved Conrad no matter what gender his body wore, and of course, he enjoyed seeing his stunning female form. But he had to admit to himself privately that he had come to miss Conrad's equally beautiful masculine features and muscular form, and especially missed listening to that deep and resonant voice of his that he loved so much. He looked forward to those strong arms wrapping around him protectively and familiarly once again.

 

But of course, for today's purpose, it was probably a good thing that Conrad still retained his more feminine attributes in the daylight.

 

Yuri looked at the clock nearby. It was nearly time.

 

“Shibuya? Oi, Shibuya!”

 

 _What? Huh?_ Yuri blinked his eyes stupidly at the sudden call to his name before he remembered that he was in the middle of practice. He sweat-dropped _Oh, right._

 

“Man, Shibuya. Snap out of it. You’re quite out of it today,” said Murata as he walked over to Yuri.

 

“Sorry about that. Just have a lot of things on my mind, I guess.”  Yuri rubbed the side of his head sheepishly.

 

“Oh?” Murata's eyebrow raised mischievously. “Nervous, are we?”

 

Yuri took several deep breaths before he let out a heavy sigh. “You bet I am. How can a simple girlfriend introduction be so complicated?”  Yuri rubbed the back of his neck, feeling pressured. “Let’s not forget the appearance of the family members, shall we?”

 

Murata rolled his eyes. “Shibuya…”

 

“Hey, let me panic for a second.”

 

“Shibuya, you’re attracting attention to yourself. Just chill, will you?”

 

“Easier said than done,” Yuri groused.  

 

“Look,” said Murata as he edged closer to Yuri. “Just practice like you usually do. And when Caelyn shows up, just be casual and introduce her then get out of here. He is supposed to pick you up once you’re done, right?”

 

“Yeah,” said Yuri tiredly, himself getting confused by the mix of personal pronouns, though Murata seemed to not care and take his lover’s gender-bender in stride. How did he do that? “Yeah.”

 

“Yo, Coach… are we continuing or what?” asked his second baseman from the background.

 

“Yeah, we’re continuing,” Yuri gave one last look at Murata before he called out, “Break’s over. Let’s play ball!”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Conrad had arrived halfway through the game. He sat at the higher level bleachers and casually observed Yuri in his elements. Yuri was always a great instructor. Watching him barks out orders at the more playful players makes him laughed. At one point, Yuri snarks so much that he was reminded of Wolfram when he was training his men. Conrad smiled. Although Yuri no longer dream big of baseball like he used to, he was still a baseball enthusiast. He left the bleachers before the practice came to a close.

 

Right now, however, he’s having cold feet.

 

“Come on, Conrart, dear. Just go out there and grab your cute little boyfriend,” Lady Celi persuaded firmly while pushing Conrad towards the field.

 

Conrad, on the other hand, was stubbornly resisting her push. He felt more than torn between going and not going out there, _for good reason_. Conrad glance down at what he was force into wearing. “I can’t believe you made me change into something as ... as indecent such as this, Mother. Are you deliberately trying to humiliate me, and create trouble for His Majesty?”

 

“Not at all,” said Lady Celi airily. “But you won’t get the King away by standing over here in the shadows.”

 

“That's true. However,” Conrad immediately twirled aside and looked behind his mother. “Why are you all here?”

 

Shori smirked and shrugged wordlessly while leaning against the wall. Knowing Yuri like he was, a simple thing sometimes can get out of proportion, especially when it involves his _sweetheart_. Shori shuddered at the endearment. It was bound to be entertaining with the two. That was why he and Lady Celi had taken the liberty to 'Persuade' Conrad to change into a certain type of attire. With hormonal teenagers around, well… Shori rubbed his hand against his hidden camera in glee. He couldn't wait to see the drama unfold. What’s with Yuri’s possessiveness as of late and Lord Weller’s good looks, his teammates are going to be more than noticed. He doubted that his brother’s lover even realized how hot he was in that simple outfit.

 

Gwendal just stood by rigidly not far from them, watching his surroundings - and his younger brother - like a hawk, while Wolfram just harrumphed and looked away from Conrad's searching glance.

 

Really, Conrad didn't have any idea why Shori and all his family suddenly decided to tag along on this outing.

 

“Conrart," His mother pouted at him. "It’s a beautiful day. Why should we stay coop-up indoors? Besides, we were just having a leisure stroll. There is no harm in that.”

 

Conrad seriously doubted the truth of that statement. There was definitely something suspicious going on here. Ever since they overheard Yuri told the Wiseman of his teammate’s reminder, they’ve been acting weird, particularly his mother.

 

“Just go out there,” Shori told him impatiently, feeling slightly annoyed. “Some of us don't have your extended lifespan, you know.” Shori frowned at him. “And your stalling is not going to change the inevitable.”  

 

“I refuse,” said Conrad hurriedly. “I refuse to be seen in public like this. What will Yuri think of me when he see me wearing so scantily?”

 

Wolfram rolled his eyes. “Conrart, just go out there already. We all know that Yuri is not only a wimp but a pervert as well. He can’t take his eyes off you even when you're just in your uniform. I doubt it matters what you wear. He'll still love it for sure.”

 

“But that’s the problem,” cried Conrad in dismay. “If it was just His Majesty, I wouldn't mind so much. His teammates on the other hand…”

 

Shori smirked ominously. _Only Yuri, huh?_ “Isn’t this sham the intended purpose to begin with?” he asked, giving Conrad a once over.

 

“You very well know that that was debatable,” Conrad snapped at him.   

 

“Conrart, go and fetch His Majesty,” interrupted Gwendal forcibly, folding his arms across his chest. “I never knew you as someone to dally in your appointed tasks.”

 

“So would you if you were in my place, Gwendal,” Conrad mumbled unhappily.

 

Lady Celi gave Conrad a final push. “Just go out there and do your best. And remember to use that charming smile of yours, my son!”

 

Conrad looked back at his mother in confusion. _What does she mean by that?_

 

Conrad sighs in resignation and squared his shoulders. He can’t help musing that he rather face the frontlines of war than going through this introduction with a junior league baseball team. Conrad looked down at his attire one last time. “Great one, give me strength.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 “Pay attention. Keep your eyes on the ball,” said Yuri strictly.

 

“I’m trying,” said the player. It was this player's turn at batting. After they had started their last game, this guy was all slowing down. And up until now, not a single ball had been hit. So everyone had been standing in the same spot for the last ten minutes. “But it's noon, Coach. And the sun’s high up. It’s blazing hot and I’m sweating.”

 

“Quit complaining and hit the ball. Otherwise, I’ll make you stay back and do swing practice for another hour. All of you!”

 

The player winced. “Yes, Coach. I’ll try.”

 

 _You'd better,_ thought Yuri glowering, hunkering down behind the plate again as he prepared for another ball to come his way. The ball seemed to love him now.

 

The pitcher wound up and threw, and Yuri prepared to catch. Then all of a sudden, the batter in front of him seemed to go slack and he didn't even attempt to swing and missed the ball entirely.

 

Yuri sighed as the ball landed squarely in his glove, but at the same time, one of his players yelled out, “Holy God! _Who_ is that?”

 

Yuri, as well as the rest of the team, turned to look at what the guy was staring at. What Yuri saw made his breath hitch, eyes pop wide and jaw goes slack dropping all the way to the ground. Dimly aware of himself, Yuri wasn’t sure he was gaping. Wait… he knew he was gaping. He was also getting weak-kneed!

 

Who can blame him?

 

Conrad was walking towards them.

 

Yuri gulped. His eyes raked down at the body heatedly.

 

Conrad was calm and suave as usual. He sauntered sensually towards him. Conrad had his long hair tied back into a tight ponytail, only leaving a few strands of hair to frame his face. He had donned a white tank top and sinfully short sexy jeans, framing his long legs tantalizingly as he walked. A pair of knee-length brown boots went along with the outfit amazingly well. Hung on his neck was a simple silver metal vintage necklace, and on his wrist; a medium sized tribal bracelet on one hand, and thin multiple bracelets on the other; both metallic vintage.

 

The point is, it clings to the body!

 

In short, Yuri was terrified! His tightening pants was not helping. He wanted to take the clothes off of his beloved erotically, piece by piece!

 

Great one have mercy!

 

Yuri was brought out by his stupor by the catcalls that his team was issuing. His eyes narrowed at seeing his teammates drooling blatantly at _his_ lover. He glanced at Murata in hopes that he would help him out here but was miffed to find that Murata was both staring and trying to muffle his laughter. But Yuri didn’t need Superman’s vision to know that his eyes, behind his illuminated shining spectacles, were sparkling with mirth. Yuri swallowed back the dryness in his throat, took off his helmet and quickly dash towards Conrad, meeting him halfway.

 

“Con… Caelyn!” Yuri cleared his throat when his voice came out raspy. “What… What are you doing here? What are you wearing?” asked Yuri as soon as he pulled up to a halt in front of Conrad, eyes travelling over Conrad's body. The clothes looked incredible on him, absolutely, but didn't exactly leave a lot to the imagination. Goddamn! His nipple was nearly visible!

 

Conrad smiles shyly at him. “Shori sent me. He wants me to remind you of the function we have this evening. In case you forget. I’m sorry. I hope I’m not intruding. I didn’t mean to create quite a stir.”

_A stir, he said._ “Did he now,” Yuri intoned tightly. “Well, what reason my brother send you over, I’m not complaining.” Yuri pulled Conrad flush against him. His eyes peered over Conrad’s shoulder and saw Conrad’s entire family and his brother was watching them from afar, half-concealed under the shaded stadium, and… was that a video camera that Shori was pointing their way?

 

“What are your family and my brother doing here?” asked Yuri.

 

Conrad shrugged, though his jaw appeared to clench. “They decided they want to be here. Said they were just out for a stroll.”

 

Yuri arched an eyebrow. “Even my brother?” said Yuri incredulously. He stared suspiciously at Shori and at the camera he was holding. Realization was slow to dawn on him at just what Shori had planned. When it finally does, Yuri wanted to smack himself.

 

Composing himself, he grinned rakishly at the vixen before him. “Tell me something,” Yuri leered softly. “Are you trying to kill me with this outfit?”

 

Conrad shook his head before he frowned. Yuri’s treacherous mind can’t help thinking that his dearest frown was cute. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing? It’s decent and stylish,” Conrad told him, peering up at him stubbornly, even if his cheeks were tinted pink.

 

Yuri snorted. “Decent, really? You think this is decent,” His hands tightened emphasizing at Conrad’s hips before roaming casually down his backside. “There is definitely nothing decent about that.” Yuri rested his forehead against Conrad’s, taking a deep breath, his eyes darkened in lust and he strongly wanted to plundered that lush and inviting mouth of his. He was a step away from hauling Conrad over his shoulder and marched out of there. Introductions be damn!  

 

Speaking of introductions…

 

“…oach! Who is this? You know her?” someone asked from behind Yuri.

 

Yuri twisted his head around and saw that the whole team had gathered very closely behind him and were clearly checking Conrad out. Yuri growled. Some of them were unashamedly ogling! Talk about indiscretion.

 

Dismissing them for a moment, Yuri turned back to Conrad. “Well… if it’s a show my brother wants, then a show he will get,” He whispered softly, so only Conrad could hear him. “How about it? Will you grant them the honour of showing them just what you are capable of? And giving our entourages entertainment in the meantime?”

 

Conrad looked at Yuri, confused. What did His Majesty mean by that?

 

As if sensing Conrad’s thoughts, Murata appeared beside them said to him in a whisper, “Just act naturally, Lord Weller. And if the guys want to see you play baseball, one game won’t hurt, right?”

 

Conrad's eyes widened and he started to visibly panic. “What?! Are you mad? In this outfit? I’m showing more cleavage than what is decent by our realm’s standard. And if I pitch, _they_ ’ll end up staring at my thighs and I seriously don’t want that.”

 

“Too late for that,” Yuri muttered quietly. His hands rested comfortingly around his Conrad’s waist, gripping him almost possessively. Conrad calm down and lean against Yuri’s chest. “Don’t worry. They can look all they want. But you’re mine. And I’ll be damned before I let them touch you.” _Even if I wish I could just gouge their eyes out right now._

 

“Coach,” Lee crooned. “Don't keep us in suspense. Who is this lovely lady who graced our humble ballpark? Is she who I think it is?” Behind him, another player was whispering to his friend. “Hey, I think I saw her briefly sitting at the stand…”

 

Yuri shut his eyes for a moment, sighing dejectedly, “Party-pooper,” Yuri mumbled petulantly. Conrad snickered. Then, Yuri rounded to his teammates, big goofy smile plastered on his face and adoration shone on his eyes. His hand stayed protectively on Conrad’s waist. “Guys, I would like you to meet Caelyn Von Spitzveg; my steady girlfriend and the very one you all has been _dying_ to meet.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

 

Complete silence met Yuri’s statement. Some of the guys' jaws dropped while others just stared unbelievably at their Coach and the unbelievably hot lady in his arms. When the spell finally broke with Murata clearing his throat, pandemonium broke out as the whole team began talking and asking questions, all at once.

 

“No way! _She’s_ your girl?!”

 

“You weren’t kidding…”

 

“Where did you snag her?”

 

“How old is she again?”

 

“Hey, angel, are you for real? 'Cuz I think I just found some feathers from when you fluttered down from Heaven.”

 

“Oi!” Yuri snapped at that one. He couldn’t believe his ears how cheesy his teammates had turned into.

 

“You didn’t pay her for this, did you?”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed and he took several deep breaths, trying very hard to stifle the growl that was building in his throat. He _did not_ just hear Lee ask that last question. That fucking idiot! Who the hell did he think he was? He was the one who started this whole mess in the first place and now he dared to ask that blasted question? Why he ought to skin him alive! Besides him, Yuri felt Conrad stiffen.  

 

Yuri kissed Conrad briefly on the cheek before he turned to his teammates with a tight smile. “Guys, one question at a time. And yes, she is certainly my girlfriend, and has been for nearly a year, and oh, Lee,” Yuri's tone dropped dangerously low as he addressed Lee and his eyes flashed with a spark of his demonic power. “You want to repeat your question?”

 

Murata tapped on Conrad’s shoulder to get his attention. “Lord Weller,” he whispered urgently at Conrad’s ear. “You'd better think of something to get the both of you out of here. Shibuya looks fit to kill. And to be frank, we really have no time to prolong this longer than necessary.”

 

Conrad briefly turned and looked at Murata before he focused his gaze on Yuri. “Yuri,” said Conrad call out gently. “Are you done practicing for today? We have plans, remember? And you did promise me you’d keep me company,” he said softly, almost leaning right in to murmur into Yuri’s ear.

 

Yuri turned his head aside smiling at Conrad, nodding his head at him, telling him wordless that he was fine. He shivered when Conrad’s little whisper teases his ear. Having Conrad so close to him it looked more like Conrad was flirting with him. From their angle, he looked seductive even!

 

Faster than lightning, Yuri leaned in and gave Conrad an earth-shattering kiss.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

“Wolfie, stop pushing. I’m trying to see,” Lady Celi whispered vexingly.

 

“Mother, I can’t see from where I’m standing. It’s obstructed. Do you have to steal the best view for yourself?”

 

“I’m the mother, Wolfie. I’m supposed to have the front row seat.”  

 

“Then we might as well take a seat at the… What the heck?!”

 

Gwendal just shook his head as he watched his youngest brother and his mother busy spying on the king and his younger brother. Gwendal pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning on and stood a few feet away from the group, still hidden by the shadows, but now with a lot better view. He had to will his jaw not to fall wide open when he saw that his brother appeared to be busy throwing himself at the king, and in front of spectators, no less! His mother squealed in delight when King Yuri suddenly leaned in and gave Conrad a passionate vigorous kiss.

 

Gwendal turned his eyes away. His eyes darkened with conflicting emotions.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Murata had to cover his smirk and shield his merrily twinkling eyes when Yuri started kissing Lord Weller. And he had to hold back his laughter when most of the team's gasped; too shock by the sudden action, before some started to emit whistles and catcalls and even lewd howls, while the shier of the group simply stared, flushing at the obvious display. Well, Shibuya and Lord Weller did moan and make quite the lusty sounds. Who knew that their Coach was so brazen?  

 

“Shibuya,” said Murata, coughing, “You do know we’re still here…”

 

But the two lovebirds paid him no mind. In fact, they weren’t even listening to Murata at all!

 

Murata's eyes twitched. As amusing as it was, time like this, it could get annoying. Hadn’t they learned to get a room by now? Not that he minded what they did with their love life business but did they have to make out here of all places?

 

Before Murata could say anything further, Yuri abruptly ended the kiss, leaving Conrad gasping and panting for more. With a tender smile, Yuri gave him a chaste kiss and then released Conrad from his hold.

 

“Yuri,” Conrad breathed, once he had recovered somewhat. “What was that for?”

 

Yuri chuckled. “Serves you right for coming here wearing like that and looking up at me with soulful expression of yours. Do you know how tempting you are? I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“In front of the team?”

 

“In front of…” Yuri's eyes went wide, and he slowly turned and looked at his team and he blushed. They were sniggering behind their hands and some of them were even giving him sly and amused looks.

 

“Oh, right,” Yuri mumbled flatly, unconcerned by the reaction he garnered. “I forgot about them.” Humming noncommittally to himself, he shrugged. “Oh well, we’ll stop the practice here for today. Great job, everyone. See you guys next week,” Yuri said to them clearly. He turned and was about to make a retreat with Conrad in tow when he was waylaid by his teammates.

 

“Hold it, Coach, where are you going?”

 

“We want to get to know her!”

 

Yuri halted in his steps and stared stupidly at his team. “Huh?”

 

Instead of answering, they immediately yanked Conrad from Yuri, and to Yuri's intense chagrin, dragged both him and Conrad separately to the dugout. Yuri nearly wanted to tear their throats out for being too close to his Conrad. Since he couldn't exactly do that, he settled for glowering instead.

 

Yuri was manhandled to sit at the bench before one of the daring teammates start asking questions. “So, Coach, how did you land a fox like her in the first place? What’s your game?”

 

Yuri blinked at the abruptness of the question before he eyed him. “I didn’t have any game,” Feeling slightly insulted by the last question for some reason, he added coolly. “If you must know, we were friends for a time. Before we knew it, we suddenly found ourselves in love.” Of course, their story was more convoluted than that, but they don’t need to know. Short answer should suffice their curiosity.

 

“Oh, come on, Coach. That sounds like from a soap opera. Seriously, Coach, how did you two meet?”

 

Maybe not.

 

"I’m not going into detail about how we first met," Yuri exclaimed, affronted at their persistency. "All I will say is, our families were acquaintances. We didn’t meet until around three years ago. And that’s that.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“That’s it.”

 

“Coach… Don’t be mean! That didn’t tell us anything.”

 

“That’s the idea.”  

 

Meanwhile, Conrad was busy attempting to answer some of their questions, as politely as he possibly could. It was, of course, hard to be polite when they were continuously staring at him and having suggestive comments thrown in. He was feeling overwhelmed. These boys have no _tack_! 

 

Conrad secretly eyed Yuri from time to time, hoping against hope that they’d get out of there soon.

 

“Say, Miss…”

 

“Caelyn," Conrad interrupted, with an inward sigh. He wasn't sure he could get used to his new name while stuck in this form. While nice as it sounds, it was just awkward. “Just call me Caelyn.”

 

“Caelyn, then,” said Yuri's teammate, sidling a little closer to him, and not at all subtly. “How long have you known our dear Coachie here?”

 

 _Oh, just since the day he was born_. “Since about three years ago,” He thought fast. “We met shortly after his school’s term started that year.”

 

“Was it love at first sight?” The teammate persisted, looking mightily interested. Beside him, another of Yuri’s teammate chip-in. “Yeah, tell us. Did you guys hit it off in an instant?”

 

Conrad stared confused at the two boys at his side. He wondered if he should be answering such personal questions. Not that he and Yuri had fallen in love immediately or had 'hit it off' right away. No, on the contrary, although he and Yuri had certainly shared a special and deep bond, the current nature of their relationship had developed rather slowly, and not without a great many obstacles that they'd had to overcome first.

 

He was secretly glad that Yuri came to his rescue. “Guys, I strongly suggest you all stop harassing my girl? She wasn’t kidding when she said we had to be elsewhere, you know,” said Yuri, who was suddenly at Conrad’s side. Yuri’s eyes glared at everyone around him, and his glare intensified at those who dared to sit so close beside _his_ Conrad.

 

“You two, move!” commanded Yuri as he yanked the guy on Conrad’s left to the floor and seated himself beside Conrad, drawing him close and his hand hovering possessively around Conrad’s waist. They were so close in fact that they looked like he was placing Conrad on top of his lap. Not that Yuri minded that thought, of course. In fact, he kinda liked the idea.

 

“Yes, _Sir_ ,” snarked said teammate as he rubbed his sore arm and back. His Coach was sure getting possessive and his yanking was damned painful!

 

“So impatient. Coach, where are you off to in a rush?” asked Lee with a gleam in his eye.

 

“We have other stuff to do than indulging you guys and your nosy curiosity," Yuri replied casually. “Besides, I told you that Caelyn is my brother's secretary. They both have this business function something or other that they need to attend later this evening. And Caelyn needs to prepare for it.”

 

“Prepare? Got a date planned?” Lee snickered. It was obvious he didn’t believe a word Yuri said. Yuri’s eyebrow secretly twitched.    

 

“I’m still here!” Conrad grumbled. He wasn't accustomed to being talked about as if he wasn't even present.

 

Yuri scowled at Lee. “Get your mind out of the gutter. Not everything is about ‘it’ you know. And when I said ‘Prepare’, I meant in making sure everything is going to run smoothly. Now if you guys are done ogling my beloved,” here Yuri glared evilly, promising painful death if they didn’t stop staring at certain parts of his beloved's body, “It’s high time we let ourselves out of this stadium. Practice was over, say…” Yuri glanced at his watch. “Fifteen minutes ago.”

 

The team started to protest all over again. But this time, Yuri put his foot down. “No ‘buts’. It’s time we took our leave. We seriously need to get going.”

 

“Okay, okay,” said Lee with arms flaring. “We will let you both go… on one condition.”

 

Yuri's eyes rolled heavenward. See, this is why he was reluctant to introduce Conrad to his friends. They were being a pain in his ass! Why can’t they let him off already?! “And what might that be?” asked Yuri tiredly.

 

Lee smirked and leaned forward. “That your girl plays one round with us.”

 

Not far from them, Murata burst out laughing at being proven right. He had to cover his mouth with his hand while his other hand held his side. His shoulders were shaking violently and he had to look away from them to calm his nerves a bit.

 

Yuri willed his face not to smirk, smile, or even grin. But like Murata, he did inwardly burst into gleeful laughter. He felt giddy. Murata was right, things were getting interesting. The guys were so predictable. Yuri couldn't wait to show Conrad off more.

 

“Has it ever occurred to you that she might not know how to play baseball?” Yuri said calmly with his eyebrow raised.

 

“You've got to be kidding, right? You’ve been seeing each other for some time now. Surely, at one point or another, you taught her a little about the game you play and love more than life?”

 

Yuri let out a short laugh with a shrug and then he turned to Conrad. “What do you say, darling?"  He grinned. "Fancy a round of Pitch and Catch?”

 

Conrad shot a glare at Yuri at the question but he couldn't suppress the blush of deep crimson that raced to his cheeks when he realized Yuri's endearment towards him. Yuri had never called him 'Darling' before. At least, not directly. When in conversation with another, Yuri had often liked to refer to him as 'beloved' or something equally endearing. But he had never called him with such an intimate Earth endearment so casually. Not until today, at least. Not that Conrad was ever going to admit it, but he discovered that he very much like it and hoped that he would get to hear it more often.

 

Conrad sighed heavily in the privacy of his mind. He heard that women hormones were imbalance during their ‘monthly’. While he had seen for himself what the females had to go through, experiencing it himself was definitely an eye opener. It was exhausting!

 

But that was neither here nor there. For now, Yuri was asking him for one round of their usual ‘pitch and catch’. That he could do. That he could most certainly do.

 

“Fine, dear,” he only said aloud with a huff. “Since apparently it can’t be avoided.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “But I still don’t like being forced into a corner about it.”

 

Yuri smiled goofily and kissed Conrad square on the lips before he rose to his feet together with Conrad and turned to the watching team. “Alright, a one-time Pitch and Catch, and then we’ve really got to be off.”

 

He was answered with a definite cheer.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri regretted it soon after.

 

It was decided that Conrad would do the pitching and Yuri would do the catching. The team had to settle with ‘Just Watching’ and no way in hell were they allowed anywhere near Conrad. At first, Conrad had suggested that he do the catching, but Yuri wouldn’t hear of it since he knew that his teammates' eyes would likely wander somewhere upon Conrad’s person – most definitely his posterior – while in the traditional crouch instead of on his expert technique. And Yuri wouldn't stand for it.

 

Besides, Conrad had always been such an excellent pitcher, and that wouldn't change no matter what gender he was currently inhabiting. It’ll be a shame not to let the others see just what his lover is capable off.

 

So here they were, one preparing to throw the ball, and one preparing to catch it.

 

Now, if only he could concentrate long enough to catch the tiny ball thrown at him.

 

“Anytime you’re ready,” Yuri called out to Conrad. “Just one throw and we’re out of here. Alright?”

 

Conrad nodded and prepared himself.

 

Yuri's eyes briefly darted from left to right. A number of his team was watching from the dugout behind him, taking advantage of the shades to cool down, the rest stood leaning against the fence. His eyes kept going to his teammates' faces to gauge what they were thinking. Well, he didn’t have to do much there. They were looking at his lover expectantly. Yuri smirked. As much as he want to chuck and feed them to the wolves for dinner, he was feeling a little justified.

 

You have to admit, being insinuated that he couldn’t get a girlfriend – or lover, he mentally supplied – hurt his pride.

 

Yuri turned back to Conrad as he was about to throw the ball. What he saw made his eyes widen and mouth to dry. From his position, seeing Conrad standing on the mound so confidently, the ball held between his fingers, dressed as he was with his long legs balanced perfectly and bent slightly, it was simply one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

 

And wasn’t he just lamenting about concentrating long enough?

 

“Dear God…” Yuri's teammates behind him whispered. “She’s one hell of a goddess.”

 

Yuri nodded mutely, not sure if he could say anything at that moment. In his mind, Yuri was busy plotting what he would do to those legs the next time they made love. And because of those thoughts, someone down south was getting excited.

 

The batter near Yuri turned to ask Yuri a question, but seeing his Coach's expression, his eyes wandered downwards on autopilot. What he spotted made him so embarrassed.

 

“Coach, for heaven sake!” said the batter, squeaking. Then he cleared his throat and prayed to his god that his Coach wouldn't murder him and asked, “Really, are you a ‘casanova’ or what?”

 

Yuri blinked stupidly and turned to face his batter. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked.

 

His teammate just pointed downwards and Yuri's eyes followed. Yuri’s face immediately went tomato red. “Shut up.”

 

“Shibuya! Incoming!” shouted Murata from the stand.

 

Yuri immediately focused his attention back to the game at hand and prepared to receive the ball. He was contemplating if he could get away with hauling Conrad over his shoulder and finding the nearest secluded spot so that they could be alone. He had a tough time keeping the hungry look from his face as it is and grinning lecherously when Conrad moved his legs higher for the pitching; causing all those scoundrels to see just what Yuri managed to catch a glimpse of – and drool overtime at – and the ball went flying towards him.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Shori was having the time of his life.

 

With camera’s rolling, a large cup of soda and a sandwich, and his shades on; he was enjoying the whole debacle for what it was worth.

 

Best part? With his front row seat, he got the best-unobstructed view for everything! From Yuri’s reaction to the teammates, he caught _everything_ on camera.

 

When Conrad met Yuri and he told him his excuse for being there, Shori was amused. _Nice save, Lord Weller_. Shori smirked. He did no such thing of course. Why the heck would he need to remind his _baby_ brother of tonight’s event? His brother was grousing enough about it as it is. No chance of him needed a reminder. Still, the fact that Conrad used that excuse with a straight face was exquisitely done.

 

Shori grinned lopsidedly as he recorded all that was happening. Since he had a clear view, recorded Yuri’s reaction the most. He was a little disturb with the amount of desire emitting from his brother. Gods above, he made no secret that he wanted to ravish his lover right then and there. He didn’t of course. But his attempt at holding his _hunger_ at bay was highly entertaining and was cultivated.  

 

He hoped that he wouldn't be skinned too badly when Lord Weller’s older brother finds out – or heavens forbid, Yuri finds out – that he had them on camera. He did focused more on Yuri and his lover, zooming the lens to an extreme close-up shots, to get the best effect. He captured Yuri’s closeness to his lover; His expression, how he can’t get his hand _off_ of Lord Weller, or where Yuri can’t help himself but grope said man – er woman – ass, the kiss, and he most definitely got the close up as Lord Weller pitched, paying extra attention at the legs…

 

Yeah, Yuri is going to kill him.  

 

Shori grinned unabashedly as he recorded the league's drooling faces. He swore that by the time he was finished, he would have one hell of an entertainment to present to Yuri, and a copy to show his future nieces and nephews.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

If it wasn’t for his quick reflects, he would have missed the ball. Lucky for him, his reflex save him in time. The moment the ball landed in Yuri’s glove, he immediately cast both aside and stood up straight. “Caelyn,” He called out, his tone laden with suppress desire. “Come here, please.”

 

Conrad came over with an innocent look on his face. He knew perfectly well what he had done to make Yuri called him over. He’d seen Yuri’s eyes wondered and a flash of pure lust was briefly on his face. He won’t ever admit to anyone but it makes him feel all tingly. And if he posed a little bit longer than was decent… Well, it wasn't like _he_ had chosen the wardrobe he had been forced to don. “Yes, Yuri?” 

 

Yuri let out a Cheshire cat grin. He took a step closer to Conrad, well aware that all eyes were watching them with bated breath. “Beloved, you threw terrifically there. Great throw. But you just make one tiny little mistake,” said Yuri as he inched closer to Conrad. “Do you know what it is?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Conrad innocently. “The pitch was fast, curved, and true, yes?” That was a lie. He knew exactly what Yuri was talking about. While doing the pitch, he had been peripherally aware that eyes were watching where they weren’t supposed to be. He'd not exactly been thrilled with that. But _Yuri_ ’s eyes had been doing the same thing as well. So he focused his attention on Yuri instead of on their audience. Knowing that Yuri liked what he was seeing made all the humiliation worthwhile.

 

Yuri’s grin grew wider and as Conrad reached him, he swept the startled Conrad into his arms and brought his face closer to the now wide-eyed Conrad. “Your mistake, my dear, is that you miscalculated,” Yuri pressed Conrad flush against him, grinding against him slightly to emphasize just _where_ Conrad overestimated. Yuri grinned and leaned in closer to Conrad. “It is your _entire_ fault, for seducing me so obviously. So let _this_ be your punishment for your insolent behaviour,” Then he crashed his mouth hungrily and possessively over Conrad’s and brought his body flush against his.

 

The team was gobsmacked. They watched jealously as their Coach make out heavily with his girlfriend. Unlike the previous kiss though, this time, their Coach is giving all-out. The amount of passion that they could feel vibrating between them was enough to make some of them avert their eyes. They watched greedily as their Coach gave the most intense kiss ever witnessed and as his hands roamed over his girl.

 

 _Or more precisely_ , they all thought enviously, _her ass._

 

When Yuri started snogging his other half amorously and couldn’t give a damn what others might think by then, Murata couldn’t contain his mirth. He ended up cackling and had to muffle his laughter by lowering his head on his folded arms as his body shook. In truth, he thinks all the ‘showing off’ was a bit over the top, and the amount of PDA that the young king is showing is excessive. But, he'd waited for a very long time to see Yuri finally let go like he currently did with Lord Weller. Not to say he encourage it. The King had been very secretive with his courtship with Lord Weller. To see him express his relationship with abandonment was a nice change.

 

Gwendal and Wolfram stood wide-eyed and speechless. They were horrified as they witnessed what their brother and the King were shamelessly doing, and Wolfram had to turn away from the scene as he slapped his hands over his eyes to erase the image that now burnt permanently into his head. Their mother was beside herself and was squealing with joy as she witnessed how they finally showed their love to the world.

 

Up on the spectators’ seat, Shori was little better. Unlike Murata, though, he wasn't laughing so much as staring, helplessly riveted, at the scene below. And not to mention little annoyed by now. He couldn’t believe his little brother was so brazen, again. This makes it what… third kiss? He sometimes wondered just where his once shy baby brother gone? And he was also wondering how could the normally reserved and reticent Lord Weller have allowed Yuri such leeway to his person? Not that he was complaining. The more they make out, the more material he gets. But he wondered how much more his brother's teammates could take. Shori sighed ruefully. Didn’t his baby brother learn that sometimes less is more?

 

Yuri finally released Conrad from the bruising kiss and smirked at Conrad’s dazed expression and thoroughly ravished lips. He loved it whenever he got to kiss Conrad the way he had. And he was very satisfied that he finally, _finally_ , had the chance to show the world that the gorgeous vision in front of him was his. And although a part of him wished that he could have seized his lover and kissed him like that so publicly - on Earth - while Conrad had been in his true male body, he still felt that joy radiating out from his heart that he'd at long last demonstrated his love so outwardly for his beloved Conrad.

 

“Well,” said Yuri to the still bedazzled lover, “Shall we go?”

 

Conrad just nodded wordlessly and allowed Yuri to lead him away from the gaping crowd and the stadium.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

 

 

Yuri cursed for the millionth time that evening. He was silently standing near the window as he observed people interacted around him and watching the sun as it was about to set.

 

_The evening hardly began and already I’m a wallflower_. Yuri sighed. Sometimes, he really disliked this sort of function. It was just tiresome. Of course, maintaining good relations is imperative, but that doesn’t mean it was any less draining.

 

He had to keep on smiling as he greeted everyone. Had to be amicable as some of the nobles drone on and on about some useless drivel. Had to watch what he say or how he worded his sentence lest he offended someone and cause another round of unwanted war…

 

Oh, alright… he was just being mean. He didn’t mind all these official events. He was used to it. But this is not his kingdom. This is his brother’s realm. So he is feeling the pressure.

 

_Remind me, why am I here again?_ Yuri lamented in boredom. He quickly pasted a smile and a tip his glass to an associate or another walking by with his wife.

 

_Oh right,_ thought Yuri sarcastically. _They wanted to meet me._

Yuri sighed heavily. If he was being honest with himself, the real reason he was grousing so much is because he _couldn’t_ stand beside Conrad much – not like any other couple. He knew that if he were to glue himself beside Conrad all evening, mouths will start talking. A mere secretary with her boss' younger brother? How scandalous!

 

Yuri gritted his teeth. _How inconceivable!_ Yuri secretly grumbled. _Here Conrad has more royal blood in him than any of this Earth’s demon combined and not to mention have proven himself many times over and in ways they couldn’t even imagine; and yet to them, his worth is a practically a simple… servant. Gah! How frustrating!_

 

Yuri shook his head unhappily. It didn't help that Conrad was used to such a subservient role, and to being treated as a lot less than he was. His lover wasn’t even bothered by this aspect of rudeness. It vexed _him_ instead!

 

Conrad worth so much more.

 

Yuri sighed again and wrenched his thoughts back to his present predicament. Another reason he was grousing is because he was also more than uncomfortable with what he was wearing. His brother had forced him to wear a navy blue tuxedo with black satin lapel, black shirt, and a matching bowtie.

 

Yuri lightly tugged at his bowtie. That damn thing made him feel like he was choking. He much rather forego the tie all together but Shori had been very unrelenting. Shori argued that the bowtie added to the charm. Frankly, he felt ridiculous.

 

Yuri shook his head again. Steeling his resolve, Yuri went and search for his lover. His eyes tracked him down immediately. Conrad was talking to one of the department heads and _she_ seems to be in deep discussion about something. Yuri heard his own name being mentioned but he didn’t disturb them, feeling rather content to watch his lover mingle from where he stood. Yuri gave Conrad a once over.

 

For the evening, Conrad wore an olive green A-Line empire-waist gown that reached to his knees, with ruched bodice and black embroidered beads on the neckline and straps. It hugged his curves deliciously and flared at the bottom. The colour accentuates his expressive cinnamon-coloured eyes and his rich chestnut mahogany hair that had been pinned on top of his head in a simple yet fashionable twist. He wore make-up – that was applied to him by Jennifer – consist mostly of dark eye-shadow that makes his eyes more pronounce, nude lipstick and the barest hint of pink blusher. His jewellery was only a black clipped earing. All in all, Conrad looked elegant and exotic. He looked gorgeous as he always has been. Yuri licked his lips subconsciously.

 

He also noticed that he wasn't the only man there who was noticing Conrad. Yuri’s narrowed as he scowled darkly at them.

 

“You look like you want to kill somebody, Yu-chan,” said Shori as he appeared beside him, with a glass of champagne on his hand.

 

Yuri turned his head aside and gave Shori a brief glance. “Some people here have no subtlety,” said Yuri casually, turning his gaze back on Conrad. “Why are you here, Shori? Shouldn’t you be around socializing?”

 

Shori just smiled. “Can’t let you keep staring at Lord Weller now, can I? Besides, you standing here doing a great impression of a jealous and possessive lover, with all the glaring you're giving out to those who are merely looking at him.”

 

“If I am a jealous and possessive lover, what business it is of yours?”

 

Shori shrugged. “Definitely none. But you know I like to butt in your relationship.”

 

“And I wish you would butt out,” mumbled Yuri softly. Then out loud, he said, “You really need to get yourself a girlfriend, Shori. Get a girl, get laid, and get off my back.”

 

Shori mocked scowled at him, “Very funny, Yu-chan,” he said before he turned serious and asked, “Now that the spectacular introduction with your teammates is out of the way, any idea what’s next?”

 

“I don’t know,” said Yuri, shrugging. “See what the Great one planned next, I guess,” Yuri paused, before he added guiltily. “A part of me is kinda hoping that now that is over, he’ll be back to normal.”

 

Shori raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Only a part? So you do enjoy this shenanigan then?” he stated slyly, his laughter was evident by his demeanour.

 

Yuri glared hard at Shori. “Whatever, Shori. Now, shoo! Go away. I’m not in the mood to entertain you right now,” said Yuri, running his hand through his hair tiredly.

 

Shori eyed his brother with a blank look on his face. “So cold,” said Shori, pouting. Yuri really wanted to hit him. His brother was being annoying on purpose, he was sure of it. “Oh, before I forget… here,” Shori handed Yuri a card-key, who took it knowingly.

 

Yuri’s eyes were gleaming. “Is this…”

 

Shori hummed noncommittally.

 

“All…”

 

“Everything’s there.”

 

Yuri grinned widely. “Thanks.”

 

Shori rolled his eyes heavenward before grabbing Yuri by the arm and dragged him into the crowd. “Come on, Yu-Chan, time for you to mingle.”

 

 “Joy!” Yuri bemoaned dryly, as he let himself being dragged around by his brother.

 

While Yuri was socializing, and generally being introduced to a lot of important people by Bob and Shori, Conrad was standing off to the side after he managed to catch a break, observing everyone as was his wont, especially Yuri. He was glad to get a moment to himself away from the crowd - and the various gentlemen who seemed insistent on chatting him up. One older gentleman, in particular, had been rather persistent in his attentions, attempting to engage him in conversations along with constant attempts at touching him.  Conrad had feared he was going to have to resort to more physical means of dissuading the man after his polite but firm rebuffs had failed to be effective, but eventually the man took the hint and backed off in a bit of a huff. Conrad sighed and habitually felt for the comforting weight of his sword, only to encounter empty air and then the soft material of his dress instead of the coarse one of his uniform. Conrad sighed, again.

 

He looked up to see Yuri share some joke with the business-suited men. He watched as Yuri was being amicable; with an easygoing smile and expressive eyes as he regale whatever tales, animatedly. He chuckled quietly, knowing that Yuri was almost as uncomfortable wearing his bowtie as _he_ was wearing the dress. He remembered that when they were getting ready, Jennifer had wanted Yuri to wear one of those especially fancy-looking cravats but Yuri vetoed that idea. He wanted to go without a tie intentionally. But Shori forced him into a bowtie.

 

He had to admit, though. Yuri looked sharp in the navy blue suit; with black lapel, black shirt and a matching satin tie and handkerchief. With his hair gelled back and outfit completed with shiny black shoes, Yuri looked very stylish.

 

“Wine, Miss?”

 

Conrad was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the waiter serving the glass. With a smile of thanks, which seemed to make the young man blush slightly, Conrad took the proffered glass and sipped at it. It didn't quite compare to some of the finer vintages he had back home but it was surprisingly good. Very sweet. Then, he moved to the balcony to watch the last rays of light before the sun sets and to enjoy the cool quietness of the evening.

 

After a few minutes of peace, he heard footsteps behind him.

 

“There you are, Ms. Von Spitzveg. What are you doing out here all alone?”

 

Conrad didn’t turn but he replied casually. “Can’t I enjoy a moment of solitude, Your Majesty?” said Conrad with a small smile.

 

“It’s Yuri!” said Yuri indignantly, before stepping out all the way onto the balcony and stood beside him and out of earshot of anyone else. “Sheesh, for someone responsible for my safety and well-being, Conrad, you do seem to enjoy teasing me an awful lot…”

 

“My apologies,” said Conrad with his customary bow which he remembered in time to turn into a graceful curtsy instead. Yuri huffed when he caught the small grin that adorned Conrad’s face. Yuri walked over to Conrad slowly, watching as Conrad cautiously straightened himself up. Yuri smiled a wolfish smile as he eyed Conrad up close.

 

“I wonder…” Yuri drawled, “Whether or not you have any idea just how delectable you look.”

 

Conrad smiled and he took a step closer to Yuri, their faces inches apart. “I may have an idea,” whispered Conrad wickedly.

 

Yuri inwardly groaned. His lips suddenly felt dry, his hands feels clammy, his heart beats wildly and everything around him starts to disappear as he lock-gazed with Conrad. He wanted so much to lean in and seal the distance between them. Conrad has always been handsome, and as a woman; very pretty. Donning up as he did right now, not only makes him enchanting, but that eyes are smoldering. Alluring. Tempting.

 

Conrad really should stop looking at Yuri like that lest he forgets that they are out in the open.

 

Yuri ran his hand through his hair, making it a little bit messier that it originally was. “Keep that up and I won’t let you out of the hotel room tonight.”

 

Conrad blinked a few times, clearly puzzled by what Yuri meant but didn’t comment on it.

 

They continue to watch the sunset in silence. More often than not, Yuri found his eyes peered to the side as he glanced at Conrad with a peculiar look. He suddenly felt like he wanted to say a lot of things; things that were troubling him, things that he wasn’t sure of and nonsense drivel that he wanted to share with his lover. But at the same time, he was speechless. The words refused to leave his mouth. It was stuck in his throat and no matter how many time he wanted to say something, it just wouldn’t budge.

 

Yuri reaches out, intending to take Conrad into his arms but decided against it. So he let his hand fall to his side and continued to watch the sunset until the sun finally disappeared in the horizon.

 

When the sun was no longer visible and the sky darkened, something unexpected happened.

 

Conrad suddenly gasped and clutched the balustrade hard. “Yuri!” he cried.

 

Yuri spun around in alarm, his hand moves to the side as if he was reaching out for Morgif, only to freeze when he saw Conrad's face contorted in suppressed agony.

 

“Conrad, what’s wrong?” asked Yuri anxiously.

 

“I… I don’t… know…” Conrad whispered between gasp. His legs gave out and Yuri quickly caught him and gently lowered him to the floor. Yuri eyed his Conrad worriedly. Conrad wasn’t just trembling, he was delirious. His eyes look dazed and he was also beginning to pale. “Yuri,” Conrad breathed, snapping Yuri to attention. “I feel… weird.”

 

Now Yuri was really freaking out. It was obvious that something is wrong with Conrad and he didn’t have a clue as to why. Seeing his Conrad trembling and in agony is not helping him think!

 

It was then, Yuri saw it. His skin tone was tanning slowly. His muscles on his arms feel like they are rearranging, and his hair was growing noticeably shorter.

 

And Conrad was not paling – even though he looks pale – he was steadily glowing!  

 

_Don’t tell me he is transforming?!_ Thought Yuri in shock. But he had no time to dwell on it as he quickly took the listlessly Conrad in his arms and made a beeline for his room.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

Back at the Shibuya household, both Jennifer and Lady Celi were seated on the sofa, a large square book lying in Jennifer’s lap.

 

“This was taken when we were in America,” said Jennifer, showing Lady Celi the picture where a very young Yuri was dressed in a white frilly gown with blue trim.

 

“Oh Great One, He’s so cute!” gushed Lady Celi. She ran her hand gently at the picture before looking up at the King’s mother, her eyes sparkle with interest. “Is that really His Majesty?”

 

Jennifer giggled shyly. “Yes, I seemed to be rather fond of dressing him like a girl. I guess my reasoning was that I don’t actually have a daughter.”

 

“Well…” said Lady Celi, coyly. “It's not too late. You are still young, my dear. You could always try again,” she suggested with a wink.

 

Jennifer gasped loudly before she burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my,” said Jennifer between gasps. “That would certainly make my day,” Jennifer wiped away tears that were running down her cheeks because of the laughter. She closed the album and leaned back comfortably on the sofa. “But no…” said Jennifer after a few minutes of silence. “Two boys are it for me. They both have grown to be a fine and handsome young men and are doing well with their lives. What more could a mother ask?”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Lady Celi with a nod. “And I understand your pride. My own sons have each accomplished many wonderful things, and clearly established their place in our world,” Lady Celi’s eyes looked far away. “They each have their own strength and their own honour.”

 

“Do they really?” said Jennifer, and then smiled slyly. “Well, I’m more than interested in having my son, Yuri, tie the knot with that ‘accomplished and strong’ second son of yours. From the way things are going, we just _have_ to make it soon!” Jennifer laughed. “Yuri won’t be able to hold himself at bay for long, I fear.”

 

“You are most certainly right,” Lady Celi laughed gleefully. She took a wedding magazine that she had bought while she was out and opened to the section where they showed various wedding gowns. “Then we better get started. If I know my Conrart and His Majesty, they might not get anywhere without a little push. Why, my Wolfie had to set them up in order for them to get together to begin with!” she shook her head in mock despair.

 

Jennifer looked at the pages that Lady Celi flipped through, and she too was soon engrossed in the magazine. The magazine was very detailed when it came to the dresses. Aside from the designers' names, it had detailed descriptions of what materials were used, the type of skirts, bodices, style and ornaments involved.

 

Jennifer also noted that Lady Celi had paused at a full-colour, two-page spread that displayed a particularly fine wedding dress being modelled by a tall, long-legged, brunette.

 

“You’re going to have your _son_ wear a wedding gown?” asked Jennifer with a raised eyebrow.

 

The wedding gowns were beautiful, without a doubt. But she couldn't help but wonder if Conrad, handsome, masculine, tough-soldier Conrad, would ever willingly wear such a revealing, feminine, and very expensive gown. She tried to imagine the courteous - and very male - gentleman and warrior prince adorned in such a dress, and though intrigued by the image it brought to mind, it wasn't a likely event. Even in a female body, during the shopping spree Conrad had certainly been quite reluctant and very shy! Yes, it was true he'd do nearly anything for her Yuri, but still!

 

“Well, when else can I ever hope to get him to wear a gown?” said Lady Celi nonchalantly. “He is such a _man_ at home, don't you know, and disappointingly disinterested in indulging his dear mother's whims. You would think he would take a lesson or two from his friend Yozak, but ah well. He's his father's son more than mine most days! But he _is_ a woman here and now, after all. I simply must take advantage of this most fortunate situation!” She looked up and met Jennifer's eye. “I doubt he’ll remain female once he returns to our Demon realm. So while I have a _daughter_ , I might as well give her away in style. Wouldn't you agree?”

 

“Sounds like an excellent plan,” Jennifer agreed with a bright smile. And thus, they put their heads together and began their scheming.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Murata abruptly paused and looked up from his studies, His eyes slowly closed as if he listened to something that only he could here. Then, his eyes snap open in shock.

 

“Oh for the love of… no…” Murata groaned miserably as he rubbed his thumping forehead. “You really like to tease Shibuya, don't you, Shin?”

 

Then he closed his book and stared out of the window.

 

_Just what are you up to now?_ Murata wondered, feeling annoyed and irritated at a certain Great one. His eyes narrowed and he grew more irritated.   

 

“Oh, who are you trying to fool?” said Murata to the Great one, his eyebrow twitched at his displeasure. _Not planning anything my ass!_ Really, what was that man thinking changing Lord Weller at a time like this?

 

A thick appeared on his forehead when he senses his reply. “Troublesome,” Murata groused petulantly. “You kings are high maintenance, do you know that?” He nearly snorted when he sense _the pout_ at the back of his mind. He huffed instead and pulled the curtain of his window.

 

After a while, Murata sighed dejectedly, lamenting to himself of his dilemma. “Oh, give it up, Ken Murata. You know you’ve been expecting it for some time now. It goes well what _you_ have in store for Shibuya,” he murmured. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Although, he _really_ didn’t expect Lord Weller to change in the middle of the event. Honestly, Shinou could have picked a better timing! “The things you do for a friend. You’d better appreciate it, Shibuya. It’s not easy what I have to go through for you!”

 

Murata continued to stare unseeingly, hoping against hope that his plan had succeeded.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

The door of the hotel room burst open, and Yuri was inside the room in an instant; half dragging, half carrying the gasping Conrad with him. Once they both were safely within the room, Yuri shut the door, absentmindedly, with a little force that he didn’t bother to mind, too worried for his lover.

 

Yuri supposed he’ll have to thank Shin’ou for small mercies.

 

When they were in the safety of their rooms, Conrad’s meagre strength gave out and he sunk to the floor and began to glow brightly around his person. Yuri stared, rooted to the spot as he watched Conrad begin to _change_ right in front of him. The dress he wore somehow slid off his body like water as his chest flattened, his muscles gained definition and size, his hair rapid shortened to his usual original cut and all his make-up and lipstick dissolve into thin air – leaving him naked as a new born. Once the changes finished, the glow faded and Conrad sprawled on the floor, exhausted.

 

Yuri immediately rushed to his side.

 

“Conrad…” Yuri called out worriedly as he lifted Conrad’s head to his lap. “Conrad, answer me! Are you alright? Hang in there… Oi!”

 

Conrad's eyes fluttered open slowly and Yuri released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was definitely shaken by what had transpired. That was one heck of an ordeal. He didn’t know that the transformation took a lot out of his captain.

 

_Wait…_

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed when a notion came to him. His eyes glance down at the still knock-out Conrad. Yuri raised his fist and they rested against his chin.

 

_Why did Conrad change the way he did?_ Yuri contemplated suspiciously. _It never took this long before. His changes had been swift and it was painless. In a flash even._ Yuri frown deepened. _So what’s so different this time?_    

 

Yuri was brought out from his musing by a groaned. Yuri saw that Conrad was awake and was slightly dazed. “Hey there,” said Yuri softly. “Did you have a nice nap?”

 

Conrad frowned and tried to sit up but winced when some of his muscles protested loudly. Yuri helped him up and to the seating area. Conrad looked around the place in confusion. “Where are we?” asked Conrad, voice slightly hoarse and reassuringly back to the deep resonant voice that he was used to. Yuri realized just how much he had missed that wonderful and special voice.

 

“Hotel room,” Yuri replied, relieved as watched Conrad beginning to breathe more freely. He tenderly stroked his fingers through Conrad's sweat-soaked hair. “Shori and I set this up and book a room in advance in case something happened.” Yuri eyed him with concern. “That was some transformation, Conrad. Has it always been like this? I don’t remember you going through a lot of pain while changing?”

 

Conrad blinked at Yuri before he too looking thoughtful. “No. This is the first time such change happen.”

 

Yuri doesn’t like the sound of that. “Is it painful? Because it looked like it was.”

 

Conrad shook his head. “Not painful per se… merely, uncomfortable. Like, having your whole body being pressured and going through motions in a more constipated manner.”

 

Yuri grimaced. “That doesn’t sound pleasant.”

 

“It isn’t,” Conrad told him, looking nauseous. 

 

Yuri took Conrad’s hand and intertwine them comfortingly with his. “But all in all – you are well, yes?” asked Yuri anxiously.

 

“I’m fine, Yuri,” said Conrad reassuring him. “No lasting damages. I promise.”

 

“Good,” Yuri stated as he smiled tenderly.

 

Conrad closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to get his head in order. The transformation had left him disoriented. And he felt lethargic.

 

To be fair, he had never gone through such prolonged transformation before. The times he did had been instant. There was no ‘slowly changing’ whatsoever. There was a dim glow, a slight daze, and disoriented sensation and it was all over. Granted, he only remembered ‘shifting’ a number of times – the first time he was asleep when Shin’ou change him and for the past one week, he had remained a woman while on his cycle – but neither of that handful of times it took as long as it just did, nor was it that uncomfortable.   

 

Yuri, meanwhile, lean back comfortably in his chair and was eyeing Conrad tiredly. Ever since he returned from his kingdom, things had been trying. Things were going crazy so fast that it makes his head spin. And it was just getting more bizarre from there. His little situation with his teammate did not help either. If anything, it was an annoyance and a distraction.

 

Yuri very much welcomed the brief respite.   

 

Yuri’s eyes landed on Conrad’s person. His eyes raked his lover appreciatively and couldn’t resist smirking secretively. As much as he like his dearest alternate persona, he still missed Conrad in his true form, particularly a certain bit of anatomy of his. Later, when they had time, he plan to rectify the matter by worshipping said lover many times as he could. And what a pleasure it would be. Conrad being a woman was definitely sexy as hell; and he couldn't deny that he had entertained much curiosity - not to mention fantasies - about what it would be like to be with the female Conrad, but of course he in his original form was sexier and desirable.

 

Yuri’s eyes darkened as he smirk widened. Oh, yes. It will definitely be a pleasure for them both. He’ll make sure of it. Already, he had to refrain himself from jumping and ravish his delectable lover right then and there, reminding himself vehemently that there were matters they needed to attend and a function to get back to. But by the Gods, it was damn tempting and Conrad was just _sitting right there_.

 

“Your Majesty, what are you staring at?”

 

Yuri immediately looked up and focused his gaze on Conrad’s face. “What’s not to look at, Conrad?” said Yuri sultrily, his eyes gleam mischievously. “You are giving me the best view in the world.”

 

Conrad was confused than ever. He blinked owlishly at his king and briefly wondered just how many drink Yuri had previously. He also wondered on why Yuri was looking at him salaciously. Yuri was eyeing him like a wolf to a prey; all dark lustful eyes and sharp wolfish grin. He looked like he had found something exquisitely edible with him as the menu. Then he saw Yuri deliberately gazed downward.

 

Conrad looked down at himself and wanted to smack his forehead in stupidity.   

 

Conrad struggled to his feet and slowly backed away when he saw that Yuri had advanced forward. He stumbled over the heels that he had been wearing and Conrad looked down… only to have his eyes grow very wide and his face turned pale.

 

_No wonder Yuri was staring_ , thought Conrad as his face heat up heavily. He was very, very naked!

 

Conrad swat at Yuri playfully. “You should have brought it up to my attention earlier,” said Conrad petulantly. He tried to look anywhere but at Yuri as he struggled to his feet and would have back away when he saw that Yuri was slowly advancing forward, except he ended up stumbling backward against the sofa. Cussing softly in his head, he’d forgotten the layout of the sitting area didn’t exactly leave him room to escape. The sofa was the ‘L’ shape!

 

Yuri wasted no time moving in and place his two hands on both sides of him, effectively preventing him his escape. He looked up at Yuri’s lecherous face and he gulped; his lips felt dryer than the desert. Yuri looked positively _hungry_.

 

He wished he could wipe that particularly alarming expression from that face. Whatever had happened to the sweetly naive boy he had once knew? He shouldn’t be smirking like that, or grinning with dubious _malevolent_ intent. Heck, he should be anything than a wholly seductive and irresistible Demon King!

 

“Now, why would I do that?” said Yuri purring wantonly. He lowered his body and lay them flushed on top of Conrad. He leered satisfyingly when Conrad shivered under him. “When I could have a seductive and sexy creature like you completely at my mercy.”

 

Conrad’s mind was spinning. What was it with him being susceptible to Yuri’s whim? Always getting cornered like this and powerless to stop him. He should be pushing Yuri away. He was a soldier and Captain of the Royal Guard for Shinou’s sake!

 

Before Conrad had the chance to do anything, Yuri leaned forward and kiss Conrad squarely on the mouth, causing the man gasp in surprise as electricity to race up both of their spines.

 

Their tongues duelled heatedly. Each battle sensually as they fought to stay in the other’s cavern as long as possible. Yuri fought dirtily; he would map every inch of the cave and he would suck at the tongue that tries to combat him. He would moan enticingly causing Conrad to response in kind. The sneaky king would also lightly grinding him, provoking a shocking gasp, and Yuri took advantage of his underhanded victory to claimed Conrad’s mouth unchallenged.   

 

After a few minutes of the steamy passionate smooch-fest, Yuri abruptly ended the kiss, leaving Conrad – as well as himself – gasping for a much-needed air. Yuri stared at Conrad tenderly. Conrad was dazed and he looked thoroughly debauched. His eyes glaze with want and lips swollen from his treatment. He looked beautiful. Yuri gave a gentle peck at the side of Conrad’s neck where his pulse beats and greatly held himself back from going further.

 

“You make me forget myself,” murmured Yuri huskily. With a final peck on the lips, Yuri finally released Conrad. “As much as I want to continue, I’m afraid we are wanted back downstairs.” Yuri sighed regretfully as he stood up and pulled Conrad up with him. “Why don't you go take a shower while I see what you can wear?”

 

Conrad nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and immediately fled to the bathroom. Yuri couldn't help but watch appreciatively from behind as Conrad exited into the ensuite bathroom. Once Conrad had disappeared into the bathroom, Yuri looked about the room.

 

He had to will himself not to go jaw-slacked. His brother – his stupid, idiot-of-a-big-brother – had booked a corner suite! The room was divided into a separate living area and the bedroom, with the bathroom attached. Wide comfy sofa in grey and earthly tones; and dark royal coloured cushions in blue and red decorated the seating area. Off the side, there is a small dining table for two that overlooked the spectacular city view, and opposite it situated right beside the wall was a generous black sleek work desk. On his right, it opened to the bedroom. The huge king size bed greeted him in matching style. The bathroom – from what Yuri read through the net – was gigantic too. It has double sink, vanity, wide shower stall and a big Jacuzzi tub. It was enormous and spacious.

 

He’ll definitely going to have a word with Shori about this.

 

Yuri shook his head in disbelief and headed over to the wardrobe slide it open. Hung on its hanger was a suit that he had prepared for Conrad – all pressed and ready to wear.

 

There were also a few selections of clothing for everyday wear. Casual attires for both Conrad personas, and a couple for Yuri as well, prepared for them at Yuri’s behest.

 

Yuri took out the sleek black tuxedo; that came with a white shirt, blue cummerbund and a matching handkerchief, and laid it out on the bed for Conrad.

 

Yuri was about to shut the wardrobe when his eyes were drawn to a note tucked neatly on top of his folded clothes with his name penned in a familiar handwriting. Eyes rolling, and curious as to its content, Yuri took the note and read it.

 

_‘Dear Yu-chan,_

_At your request, this room is for you to use until Monday. I’ve taken the liberty to extend another day since you don’t have school on that day. Food and other beverages are stock up in the fridge including some frozen takeaway, just in case._

_Also, there is a surprise for you stash away inside the bedside drawer and at the entertainment area. Hopefully, it is to your liking._

_Do enjoy yourself and have a memorable weekend!_

_Your loving brother,_

_Shori._

_P.S = The dice might be a good place to start.’_

 

 

_What?_ Yuri frown, puzzled. He re-read the letter twice before he crumpled up the letter and threw it into the dustbin. Then he went to the refrigerator first and true enough, it was fully stocked. Besides the usual hotel provided refreshment, stacked neatly within are some sodas, a few variety of reheatable meals, and a bottle of expensive red wine.

 

Yuri shut the fridge and look around. Finding nothing from Shori’s note, he heads straight to the living room, in particular, the television rack. It has close door cabinets for their sound system and for extra storage. And it is the only place Yuri could think of being the ‘entertainment area’.

 

After going through the drawers and other compartments one by one, Yuri finally found a compartment that has a large black paper bag and a covered mini basket.

 

With an uneasy nagging feeling, Yuri peeks inside. What he saw makes his jaw dropped unceremoniously and nearly rendered him brain dead.

 

_Now I know what Shori meant by the dice being a good start._ Yuri stated inwardly in shocked.

 

Yuri goes through Shori’s surprise. Inside the paper bag was full of sex toys and adult novelties; in various shape and… sizes. From handcuff and cock rings, and even vibrators. And not just any vibrators. Anal vibrators such as the butt plugs and bullet!

 

There was also a few of foreplay games – hence the dice – and a couple of adult DVDs.

 

_Where the hell did Shori get this stuff?!_

 

Yuri felt himself reddened to the tip of his ears.  

 

Uncovering the basket, Yuri noted with was an assortment of chocolates that was no doubt, laced with aphrodisiac to spice up the mood.

 

Yuri quickly chucked all the items back into the compartment and shut the door with a forceful bang.

 

Yuri managed to sit at the sofa weakly as he stared at where the surprise was chucked incredulously. What brother in their right frame of mind would do something as inconceivable as this? Never in a million years would he, Yuri, ask – or even dream – his brother would help him in this matter, much less in his love life. For heaven sake, Shori was the last person Yuri expected to do something like this!

 

Don’t get him wrong. He may have ask his brother to book a room and has plans for a memorable weekend, but that is as far as his request goes. Sex toys and adult novelties were never part of his plan!

 

_What scheme is Shori playing at?_ Yuri wondered suspiciously. This whole setup reeks of hidden and unknown intention. Yuri couldn’t help noticing that it was a coincident that his brother surprised him when he was planning on some intimate time with his lover. Yuri know his brother! This isn’t his thing.

 

Something else is going on here. He was sure of it.

 

_I am seriously going to have a word with Shori!_ Yuri vowed.

 

He had better have a very good explanation for this or Shin’ou help him, there will be repercussion.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

While in the shower, Conrad sighed contently as the warm water wash away and cleanse his body. It was soothing as the water did its magic and calm his nerves.

 

It was also wonderful to be able to see your own body at the mirror. To see himself in his true height, short hair, broadened chest and abs and muscled arms, was a sight for sore eyes.

 

He was also ecstatic that his daily changes mean that his cycle was over. He won’t miss the experience anytime soon, that’s for sure. And who knows, now that he’d been introduced to Yuri’s teammates, the ordeal is truly over.

 

_But is it really?_ His mind whispered treacherously. _You are back to normal and Yuri had a taste of being with a female. How certain are you that Yuri won’t prefer to be with a female instead?_

 

Conrad stared at nothing, forlornly. He won’t deny. He fears that after discovering that Yuri does not mind him being a woman, and was in fact, interested in his female form, he fear that he won’t be enough for Yuri anymore.

 

Conrad tried to suppress the slight quiver in his shoulders and slid down to the shower floor, his arms wrapped protectively around his torso.

 

Would Yuri even want to be with him anymore now that he knew what it’s like to be with the opposite sex? Being a woman surely has its advantage. They could go anywhere as a couple, do things together and no one would look twice at them.

 

And a female can produce Yuri his heirs, something that Yuri will need to have in the near future.

 

With him as a man, they couldn't even act as lovers without being judged or being discriminated against by society. Here on Earth, it was a despicable thing. They can’t even show even a slight bit of affection like they usually did in the Demon realm. To do so would earn weird glance, revulsion, and disgust, even hatred. Would Yuri mind going through all that with him? Is he really nonchalant about it?

 

Conrad let his head fall to his knees. He really wished he knew what to do at a time like this. All of his training and vast experience were of little use in this peculiar circumstance. He did not know what to do and had never felt so upset or so helpless in his entire life.

 

Yes, he is afraid, Conrad admitted to himself. Afraid that Yuri might choose a female presence over his own. Afraid that he was not enough. Afraid that Yuri will lose interest in him.

 

Afraid that he might lose Yuri.

 

It was that very thought that terrifies him the most.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10 **

 

Shori walked away from his numerous mingling session with a relief sigh. He’d was greatly reminded just why he found this event tedious. All the business talk and opportunities and many attempt to curry favours gets tiresome after a while.

 

As he passed by, Shori saw Lord Weller was being reintroduced with many important members of their society. Lord Weller smiled ever so politely but from the looks of him, he too found the business talk quite trying.

 

Their eyes met, and Shori smirked in mirth. He knew with whom Lord Weller was currently chatting with. He was conversing with the head of the accounting department. The man was talking pleasantly but the technical jargon must have fly by Lord Weller, but he hid them well. Shori snickered. Lord Weller looked like he would rather by anywhere but there. Said man had the audacity to roll his eyes at him when he saw his amusement.   

 

Shori eyed Lord Weller’s attire with raised eyebrow. His lips curled knowingly. Lord Weller simply eyed him blankly, unimpressed – no doubt – by what Shori found delightful. He simply could not help himself. He found it _adorable_ that his baby brother and his lover wore outfits mirroring each other. It was utterly romantic.

 

He felt like puking his guts out.

 

Well, at least he knew why Lord Weller had arrived late to this event. In his defence, he blamed his flight and traffic. It was a logical excuse, but he knew that it has something to do with his baby brother.

 

And speaking of his baby brother…

 

Yuri suddenly appeared out of nowhere and accosted him; wasting no time and dragged Shori to a secluded corner at the first opportunity and went straight to the point. “What the hell was that in the room?”

 

Shori stood there, face blank of any thoughts as he said, “I haven’t got the slightest idea what you’re on about,” Shori tilted his head slightly, musing. “Mind elaborate?”

 

Yuri gritted his teeth. He was already annoyed at his older brother. Close or not, no siblings – particularly brothers – pulled a stunt like he did with his surprise. Lesser when it comes to talking openly about their sexual lives with each other. 

 

After taking several deep breaths, Yuri continued a little more calmly. “Please tell me, big brother, why I found some sort of _entertainment_ in my hotel room from _you_?” Yuri finished with a growl.

Shori simply shrugged casually. Yuri nearly gaped. His brother was being indifferent about it.

 

“You can be sure, Shori, that I’ll be using them with utmost pleasure,” Yuri purred at the last word. He grins unrepentantly at the expression that crosses his brother’s face. “Those adult toys are too good to pass up,” His brother looked horrified by now, Yuri preened in his success. Being serious again, he continued sternly. “What I want to know is why, Shori. Why are you doing this for me?” 

 

“I don’t need any more images, Yu-chan!” Shori chastised. He looked green on the face. “Look to your friend, Murata. It was he that told me to put it in your room. Take it up with him.” 

 

Shori hoped that answer would be enough. It’s true that it was his brother’s wise-man that prepared the ‘gift package’ he called it. Until just now, he didn’t even know the _full content_ of what’s in the bag. He had his suspicion, of course. But he feigns ignorant. It was better for him as his mental wellbeing.

 

He knew he shouldn’t have peeked. He only saw the innocent stuff. Honest!

 

That aside, Yuri doesn’t need to know that he and the friend-of-his-brother had been scheming behind his back to help him with his relationship with Lord Weller. With the _male_ Lord Weller, that is. Yuri seemed to have no problem showing his interest in Caelyn – Lord Weller’s _female_ persona. All that was left was to ensure that Yuri’s feelings for _all_ of Lord Weller were still the same, if not amplified for his original and true self. 

 

Murata didn’t mention it, and his house guests certainly were tight lip about it… But he was not blind to see the unease that has been going on under his very nose.   

 

“Oh, I will, Sho-chan,” said Yuri, staring at him stoically. “Make no mistake, I can sense Murata’s involvement from miles away. But I. Know. _You_.” He stared at Shori meaningfully. “While I knew of your little side-project at our expense, you’re not the type to help me at such length with my love life. So out with it. Why are you involve in my personal affairs?” 

 

 _Apparently not_. Shori blinked at his brother’s upfront and he sighed. He knew being a king had its perks and will mature him. But damn it! He does miss his cute and adorable _baby_ brother.

 

“Murata told me that you have some issues you need to solve with Lord Weller,” said Shori at last. “I don’t know the full story, but your chief advisor assured me that you need them and he stressed it was imperative. Since I’m not exactly interested in whatever is going on with your court, I just went along with it.” 

 

“What about Conrad?” Yuri asked, frowning.

 

“Surely you’ve noticed,” Shori said a little too carefully, “That your Lord Weller has been… rather despondent lately,” Yuri stared uncomprehendingly. Shori continued. “He is hardworking as always, still has that ever present smile of his. However, that mask of his is cracking. I don’t know about you, but to me, his smile is slowly losing its sincerity,” Shori pause short before he barraged on, “I’ve noticed he gave lingering gaze at couples, especially to the same sex kind. It was during those times he stop trying to be cheerful altogether.”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed as contemplated what he’d been told, feeling alarmed. “Are you sure it’s not his mood swing talking? Mom said women are prone to them during their period.”

 

“I’ve considered that,” Shori said. “But that doesn’t excuse the fact that he’s feeling melancholy.”

 

Yuri turned away from his brother and paced away, agitated. His back was still turned when he asked softly, “Shori, what are you saying?”

 

Shori could feel his eyes widened incredulously. From what little he could discern from Murata, he thought only Lord Weller was having a crisis. He didn’t think Yuri was stuck in the same boat as well. No wonder they had to intervene. “I think you know what I’m hinting at Yu-chan,” Shori told him plainly.

 

“Is it?” Yuri replied just as softly.

 

Shori groaned. Oh, this is worse than he thought. If this is how bad things can be with Yuri and his, next time something come up with his brother’s court, he is so staying out of it. They can handle their own problem how and when they want.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake! Don’t be like that, Yu-chan. Are you really that dense?” Shori snapped at him, hissing his ire so not to attract the whole event attendee to them. “Your precious lover is having some major insecurity issues. From what I can see, this gender-switch are not helping. _You_ most certainly add fuel to the fire. You made no secret that you find Miss Caelyn, pleasing. He is bound to question your preference. And then, there is the society we’ve been brought up in.”

 

Yuri’s back had frozen stiff. His fist kept clenching on his side and his knuckles turned white as sheets. Shori speared on. “You seem to have forgotten that your Conrad is a _man_ underneath it all. Think about his feelings here. What he’s going through and all this crap though no choice of his own. Lavishing your attention to his alternate persona is not reassuring. If I didn’t know any better, I say you’ve been ignoring it on purpose!”

 

Yuri rounded on him, his eyes alight in fury. “And you think the sex toys is going to help? If anything it’ll make him more insecure.”

 

“The package is for your personal entertainment. How you handle him is up to you. He just needs some assurance of your love. Even the blind can see that.”

 

Yuri snapped his eyes shut and turn away from his brother, again, running his hand at the back of his neck in his distress. He mentally berates himself. Wolfram had said some shocking things in his rant. He didn’t think Conrad was feeling the same way. So occupied with his own problems, he completely pushed the other issues to the sideline.

 

And now without him noticing it, without him completely prepared for it, it creeps up to him.

 

But Conrad is wrong. So very wrong. It wasn’t him being a woman Yuri preferred. It was because it is Conrad. They are one of the same. Man or woman. Conrad is Conrad. And that is the reason why is not that bothered by this whole funny situation. Yes, he is still suspicious and trying to figure out why the Great one change Conrad the way he did, all that matters to him is that he has his eyes only for Conrad.   

 

It was the person inside he was in love with, not the body that houses the soul, or the gender of the flesh. He was attracted to the mind and heart behind that smile, the spirit behind that physical form, his tenacity in life and in battle.

 

Yuri’s jaw clenched thinking that Conrad believed all those things. Believing that he was attracted to him base on his flesh. After all they had been through, hadn’t Conrad learn anything? He most of all should know better.

 

Shori was right. Some assurance was long overdue.

 

 _And this is why I wanted to spend the night here!_ Yuri exclaimed his frustration inwardly. 

 

The question now is – how is he going to _convince_ his most beautiful lover that he loved him? Love him and desire him no matter what form he took? After what his big brother just told him, he need to handle this carefully.

 

 _Well,_ Yuri thought determinately. _I’ll just handle it just like I always did. Straight on!_

 

Yuri faced his brother seriously. “It is true that Conrad has some issues pertaining to our love and I will address them in due time,” His eyes darkened warningly. “However, let me make one thing very clear, Shori,” Yuri’s eyes bore into his brother. “Despite your good intentions, despite everyone’s meddling, and despite what he thought I prefer; I’m going to take my own sweet time and make love to my stubborn – and right now, really oblivious – lover. I’m not going to fuck him like some cheap porn on a red-light district. I’m going to do this _my way_ and I’m going to do it correctly,” said Yuri steadfastly.

 

Shori met Yuri’s unyielding gaze head on. He smirked slightly in satisfaction. He was proud of his baby brother, despite his clumsy attempt when it comes to his lover, but he was proud of him nonetheless.

 

Shori let his smirk widened as he said arrogantly. “Then you better get started.”

 

Yuri snorted. “It’s already starting.” Then he sighed and was looking at the event going on, looking lost. “Though I have to admit. I have no clue how to bring it up.”

 

Shori accidentally snickered. He turned away to hide his laughter, even though the damage was already done. Yuri was glaring darkly at him. “Might I suggest taking a dip in the Jacuzzi together and bring it up then?”

 

Yuri stared at him, his eyes wide with the sudden realization. “Is that why you booked a suite instead of a normal room?”

 

“No. That was just luck. They’ve run out of rooms.”

 

Yuri was now eyeing him blasély. “Shori, it’s a suite. Not even an executive room. A suite!” he said dryly.

 

“Take advantage of it,” was all Shori said. Then he walked off, leaving Yuri alone at the corner.

 

Yuri watched his brother’s back as he walked away. Then he turned his gaze to the masses. His eyes zeroing on Conrad without difficulty. He simply stared at his lover tenderly from afar, before he too walked out of there.

 

Time to start putting the plan into action.

 

  **. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri and Conrad stumbled into their room hours later, after the party had finally ended. Of course, being in love as they were, they couldn’t get their hands – and mouths – off each other whenever they could stole a moment and were alone. Once the evening wore on and more drinks were consumed, they were more relax than when the event first started. They tried to restrain themselves as much as they can until they reach the hotel room, but Yuri makes no secret of his desire every time their eyes met and ghostly touches wherever he can. They can’t get back to their suite fast enough. 

 

By the time they reach the corridor leading on toward their suite, Yuri’s patience practically deserted him and he starts showering Conrad with little kisses. When they both had entered their room that Yuri turned, grabbed Conrad, pinned him to the door, and proceeded to kiss him like he was going to die at any moment.  

 

“Yuri…” Conrad moaned between kisses. “Yuri, how,” He moaned again, “How many wines you had tonight?” He asked Yuri breathlessly. Then, when his mind was a little less dazed, he berated himself in the privacy of his mind for asking such a stupid question. 

 

Yuri stopped kissing him long enough to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “You think I need to be inebriated to kiss you silly?” Yuri nuzzled Conrad’s neck. He chuckled. “Is that a challenge?”

 

“Well… no…” Conrad managed to get out, gasping. How was he to concentrate on speech when Yuri’s hands were roaming everywhere over his once more male body and his mouth was busy trailing kisses down his neck, and his chest. He didn’t realize Yuri had succeeded in getting him unbuttoned. “Maybe I did. I seem to can’t get enough of the taste of your lips, though. Did you slip me a nectar or ambrosia or something?” said Conrad, blushing slightly. _Really, an ambrosia?_ Maybe there was something in the wine or he’d drank too much because that was just so tacky.

 

Yuri grinned roguishly. He pressed his mouth over Conrad’s throat, tasting the skin he couldn’t get enough of, feeling the pulse beat quickly against his tongue. He gathered Conrad into his arms and held him tightly, whispering in Conrad’s ear. “If you keep that up, it will be me who can’t get enough of you. And you know what happens when I can’t,” Yuri then bit gently down on Conrad’s earlobe. Conrad nearly jumped when a sneaky hand ghosted over his budding flesh. Yuri smirked, unrepentant. “Not that I mind…”

 

Conrad sucked in a sharp breath. He couldn’t really think at all. His mind just won’t cooperate. Every time Yuri held him like this; how he teased him and lavished him, he wished the world would stop spinning so that he could stay like this forever. Typically, he was not one for showing affection, especially cuddling. Yuri likes to cuddle, however, and when Yuri cuddled him every night before bed, it made him feel more content than he had ever felt in his one hundred and thirty years of life.  

 

Yuri suddenly released him and Conrad blinked, suddenly feeling cold at the loss of warmth that was Yuri’s embrace. Yuri took a step back and was smiling at him. “Dearest, why don’t you go and fill up the tub? I’ll join you in a minute.” 

 

Conrad raised an eyebrow. “If you want to rinse off before bed, you could simply use the shower. It’s considerably faster that way.” 

 

“I could. But I’m in the mood for some good soaking. My body has been very stiff lately,” Yuri told him while rubbing the junction of his neck, expressing just how stiff he was.  

 

Conrad grinned. “I’ll set up the bath for you. You can have the first go. I’ll just take a shower later.”

 

“Who says anything about soaking alone, darling,” Yuri intoned playfully, as he began to unbutton his shirt. “Join me.”

 

Conrad stared at him and his lips quirked coyly. It wasn’t odd that Yuri and he would share a bath together. They’d been doing it all the time. However, now that they are together, they had discovered that if they were alone together in a bath – naked - it tend to other things besides bathing. It was temptation and seduction when Yuri was involved.

 

“Are you sure, Your Majesty?” Conrad inquired, a playful teasing note was evident in his tone. 

 

Yuri’s eyes darkened. “Very sure. Join me, please. The tub is big enough for the both of us. And it’s _Yuri_!” Yuri huffed, while giving Conrad his famous ‘Why-bother-naming-me-if-you’re-not-going-to-use-it’ look which he perfected thanks to his stubborn subordinate repeated disregard to this issue.

 

Conrad chuckled. But he did as he bade to do. After Conrad disappeared into the bathroom, Yuri’s eyes wondered to the compartment where he stashed the so-called ‘gift’. Despite what he had told Shori, he had some reservation when it comes to the _thoughtful_ gift. As interesting as he finds to some of the stuff, such gift is not for everyone. He can understand some couples use it to spice up their intimacy, but he wasn’t sure Conrad was open to the idea. He might scare him off.

 

Still, to throw it away would be such a waste. His brother did acquire them for him. As grateful as he is to his big brother for providing him the means to _deeper his relationship_ , he is technically still under age by their society standard. No matter how he’ll go about it, if he were to purchase those toys, it will raise unwanted questions. So the gifts would stay where they are, tucked away until he decided he’d make use of them. _If_ he decided to, that is. 

 

Yuri turned away and head for the ensuite bathroom. He had every intention of make use of the facility and get some pampering done with his beloved. He suspected that the Jacuzzi is the very reason why his brother deliberately booked a presidential suite, anyway. Like his brother said, he should take advantage of it.  

 

  **. . . . . . . .**

 

Wolfram stared at the mess in front of him in bewilderment. “Mother, what is all this?” asked Wolfram.

 

Both Gwendal and Wolfram were standing at the doorway, stunned by the mess that was strewn about in the Shibuya’s household living room. Jennifer and their mother were busy burying themselves in what appeared to be books on extravagant gowns with incredible embellishments and accessories; which left them both at a loss.

 

“Wolfie! You’re back!” said Lady Celi as she quickly got up and immediately gave Wolfram her customary hugs, which was  burying his head in her bosom. Gwendal was lucky. He was older and can get away from their mother’s tender affection. Still, that doesn’t stop the man from watching their mother warily. 

 

After the usual flailing that was Wolfram’s poor attempt at escaping his mother, Gwendal sighed a long-suffering sigh. “What’s going on here?” Gwendal said straight to the point, indicating the mess in the living room.

 

“Oh, nothing much,” Jennifer answered absentmindedly from the sofa. Her brows were fused together in concentration as she scrutinised a certain gown from one of the many magazines. After finding the gown acceptable, she proceeds with cutting out that particular section of the book. “We’re just planning a surprise wedding for Yu-chan and Conrad…” Jennifer told them flippantly.   

Gwendal’s eyes grew wide. 

 

“What?” Wolfram blurted out incredulously beside him. Lady Celi had finally deemed her affection was satisfied and had released him, to which said blond quickly make his way back to his elder brother. Jennifer only shrugged and continue with her task while Lady Celi took back her seat and pick up the book she had abandoned, and immerse herself into browsing the perfect selection of gowns as well, along with any accessories she finds acceptable.   

 

Gwendal and Wolfram exchanged a glance of disbelief. “A wedding?!” Wolfram voiced brusquely. “To the wimpy-Yuri? Mother, he’s not a suitable match for Lord Weller!” he told her frankly.   

 

Lady Celi raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that a note of affection I detect in your voice for Conrart, Wolfie? Feeling protective of your little big brother? How sweet,” Lady Celi gushed.

 

Wolfram’s cheeks tinted pink. His eyes were shut, obviously avoiding everyone’s gazed. “I never said such things. All I’m saying is…” Wolfram faltered. “What I’m saying is…” His face went redder. Wolfram mumbled something too low to be coherent. But Gwendal, beside him, heard words such as ‘wimp’ and ‘don’t deserve’. He has pretty good idea what Wolfram’s grumble was.  

 

Lady Celi studied Wolfram for a minute. Her dearest Wolfram was embarrassed all the way to the of his ears. Oh, he tried to retain his superior expression and posture but was failing spectacularly by the fact that he was fidgeting in his nerves. Her youngest son has always been too cute like that. Especially when he cared deeply for his brothers. Even for Conrart, though he will never acknowledge it. Lady Celi smiled softly. She was truly blessed with three wonderful sons.

 

Lady Celi smiled and clapped her hands joyously. “Now, Wolfie, since you are here, perhaps you would like to help me decide which wedding gown is best suited for your brother. Then maybe we can find one for yourself too,” Lady Celi hummed merrily, her eyes twinkling in mischief. “They have such beautiful designs. Oh! I can’t wait to dress you up…” 

 

Wolfram did not hide what he thought of that ridiculous idea. He was clearly floored as his mouth had dropped wide open. “Wedding gown? Me?” He echoed in shock before backing up fearfully. “I am not a girl… Lord Weller is not a girl… neither of us is a girl – why are you choosing a wedding gown?”

 

While Lady Celi and Wolfram were busy with their own antics and Jennifer looked on laughing delightedly, none of them saw how Gwendal was trembling in his repressed anger; how he kept clenching and unclenching his fist as his eyes darkened coldly.

   
**. . . . . . . .**

Conrad sighed in bliss and contentment. The hot water was really quite soothing and helped to calm his aching muscles. All the stress was washed away and left him listlessly. With all the things that have been going on, he didn’t realize he needed the small reprieved.

 

He found various fragments of soap and some scented shampoo, which Conrad was positive that these weren’t included in the hotel’s bathroom accessories. The soap looked expensive! But then again, maybe Yuri had brought them over from his home. People were known to bring their own toiletries when on vacation. He had filled the tub with hot water and mixed it with the fragrant soap. Now, the tub smelled of musk and sandalwood.

 

He won’t mind falling asleep to this.  

 

Conrad leaned back against the warm chest behind him. His head rested on Yuri’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. He felt Yuri’s arms encircling him.  

 

“You know, we should do this more often,” said Yuri casually from behind. He was smiling slightly as he gently caressed Conrad’s wet skin. 

 

“What is?” asked Conrad sleepily. 

 

“Indulging. Pampering. Soaking up in a hot tub just the two of us,” whispered Yuri into Conrad’s ear. 

 

Conrad shivered slightly. “Now, that wouldn’t be wise,” he said, grinning mischievously. “Great one knows what Gunter would do if His Majesty was late for his daily duties.” 

 

Yuri’s grin matched Conrad’s and since he was seated behind him, Yuri had the advantage of tickling Conrad mercilessly without fear of retaliation since he would be too busy trying to prevent Yuri from reaching his most sensitive spots – spots Yuri had discovered with devious delight shortly after the nature of their relationship had changed. Who would have thought, his most excellent swordsman was more than a mite ticklish? 

 

The water splashes everywhere as Conrad jerked wildly at Yuri’s administration. Then, it continued to dribble as the soldier tried in vain to avoid those naughty fingers. They laughed exuberantly as they play around, causing the floor to be extremely wet thanks to all the splashes. But neither of them cared.

 

Yuri grinned again as he brought his hands up in mock surrender, finally gave his lover mercy. Conrad huffed playfully, eyeing Yuri’s hands suspiciously before he went back to leaning against Yuri’s chest. Yuri ran his hand lightly up and down Conrad’s arm absentmindedly. His kissed the side of Conrad’s head before settle down more comfortably.

 

While Conrad was enjoying the good old soak and pampering, Yuri was thinking of ways to bring up the topic of Conrad’s insecurities. The more he delayed their conversation, the restless he became inside. His thoughts were in a mess. Various openings were thought up and discarded. As easy as Shori made it sound, it was actually harder to get into it. If he were not careful, things could go wrong. And in an important discussion such as this, there is absolutely no room for error.

 

 _Well… he did say take advantage of his generosity_ , Yuri mused.

 

After debating internally for quite some time, Yuri decided to hell with it and shoot straight at the heart of the problem. “You know, I miss this…” Yuri whispered audibly. He sounds almost sad. 

 

Conrad looked over his shoulder at him. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. Yuri was leaning against the tub’s edge with his eyes closed. His expression was passive but determined. His hands were holding Conrad possessively and protectively. “Miss what, Yuri?” 

 

“You,” Yuri tightened his hold on Conrad’s person as if to emphasize his point. “This. You. The original you. The male you.”

 

Conrad frowned and tilted his head slightly aside. “What brought this on, Yuri?”

 

Yuri didn’t response immediately. He was still content with lying as he is in the tub, enjoying the warm water. After a beat, he slowly opened his eyes and his dark gaze bore into his lover, wordlessly.

 

Conrad had turned his body around and met his gaze head on, even though he stiffened. There was something in those dark black eyes, and it was making him feeling naked and vulnerable. Those eyes were telling him something. At the same time, it commanded him for his obedience and unquestioned loyalty.

 

Yuri shifted and pushed his body higher while tightening his hold on his beloved to make sure that Conrad can’t get away, while using the other hand to cup Conrad’s chin and turn his head to face him, looking him directly in the eyes as he said, “You’re a fool, Conrad, to think that I would prefer _Caelyn_ over you as you truly are. What makes you think I would prefer to spend my life with a woman after all these years? You of all people should know me better than that. Why do you question my devotion to you?” Yuri said firmly.

 

Conrad looked at Yuri in bewilderment; as if he had finally lost his mind. Then what Yuri had said to him registered, he gaped. He might have an inkling what Yuri was hinting at, but he couldn’t believe that they were discussing this right now! “What?” Conrad croaked. 

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “You heard me.” 

 

He had no idea where this came from, but Conrad suddenly felt wounded. “I do not know what brought this on, but I have no desire to continue this nature of discussion,” Conrad’s voice was cool with hint of hard edge to it. He made to rise out of the tub.

 

Only for Yuri to yank him back down, slipping towards him with a loud splash. “Yes, we are, whether you like it or not. Right here, right now.” Yuri practically locked Conrad in his embrace, preventing him from any attempt of escaping. “Answer me. Why do you question my devotion?” 

 

Now, Conrad felt angry. “Well, excuse me, Your Majesty, for having doubts. You yourself certainly contributed to that factor. I didn’t hear you complaining about this whole affair. You went along for the ride even!” Conrad accused him, coldly.

 

“True, I don’t have any complaints. Yes, I like it,” Yuri wasn’t about to back down now, now that the floodgate is open, nor was he going to sugar coat it. Why deny something he found pleasing?

 

Conrad felt like his heart was ripped out and dropped all the way to the floor at hearing those words. He glared furiously at _insensitive jerk_ as he gathered his muscles to forcefully heave himself up out of the water. But Yuri used his greater position of leverage to hold him firmly in place, ignoring Conrad’s hiss of anger. Conrad, being the trained soldier he was, could have escaped the hold, but not without seriously hurting Yuri. And Yuri knew that no matter how angry he is, Conrad would never hurt him.

 

However, Yuri was not done. “Wanna know why I don’t mind much of you being a woman?” Yuri continued relentlessly. “Because it’s still _you_.” Then, softly, he said, “Conrad, you know I’ll never love anyone the way I love you. You’re the only one I want. The only one I need. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re a man or if you’re stuck as a woman forever! Nothing’s changed. I would still love you.” Yuri paused momentarily before he continued with the next part, looking a bit sulky. “As for went along for the ride – Are you seriously asking me that? This is Shin’ou we are dealing with. We still haven’t figure out what his ultimate motives are. Yeah, I used your transformation to my advantage with the team. But a reminder, darling,” Yuri playfully tapped Conrad’s nose like he was chiding some naughty puppy causing Conrad to scowl at him. “He passed off my dilemma as trivial. And _you_ , dearest, are still transforming.” Yuri’s eyes hardened and he frowned. “Which means, the Great One has another purpose for doing this and he is keeping his cards close.” Yuri sighed a long-suffering sigh, mentally shaking his head at Shinou’s antics. Then, his eyes softened and he looked very sad and sorrowful as he tenderly connects Conrad’s forehead with his. “This whole spectacle was my fault to begin with; but Conrad, it has never been my intention to see you in anything but your true self, nor was it my intention to make you question your self-worth.”

 

Conrad listened to him quietly. And when Yuri’s done with his heart-to-heart, Conrad turn his gaze away and took several deep breaths.

 

Yuri sighed and he ran his hand through his wet hair. Nobody said the talk is going to be easy, but damn! “Conrad, we’ve known each other for a long time. You are the man who named me, for goodness sake! We’ve trusted each other with our very lives. Why do you doubt me so much now?” 

 

Conrad faced Yuri again. His face was expressionless but his eyes told a different story. They were despondent and hopeless. Yuri was spellbound. He wanted to kiss the wretched despair away but had to refrain himself. At the same time, he also felt possessive; like he needed to protect Conrad. Instead, he gently palmed his lover’s cheek comfortingly. Conrad leaned towards it before he continues softly. “Yuri, you haven’t had much experience with different relationships yet. When you were only fifteen, you accidentally got engaged to my brother. You hardly had the chance to experiment and discover just where your true preference lay. Then, after you two broke up, you got together with me. You were so persistent in pursuing me, even overcoming my own fear and sense of propriety. Nothing filled me with greater joy to be with you. But now…” Conrad paused as he gathers his courage. “With everything that’s been going on and you finally were given the chance to have a go at dating a _woman_ , it seems logical that you might find that perhaps you prefer one over the other. How could you be certain that a man is your preference when you’ve never had a chance with a woman?” 

 

Yuri didn’t answer him for a moment. It left the air between them heavy with pressure. Finally, he drew a deep breath and asked, “Conrad, do you regret being with me?” the words came out was barely a whisper.  

 

Conrad looks at him in shock. “What?”

 

“Do you regret being with me?” Yuri asked louder.

 

“No,” Conrad stuttered. “Never. It’s not…”

 

Yuri put a finger to Conrad’s lips to silence him. “Murata told me something. I find myself agreeing to his perception of my sexuality,” So Yuri told Conrad what he and Murata had discussed, how him being bisexual and yes, have attraction towards both genders. “Or so Murata said,” Yuri chuckled. “The thing is, Conrad, even though I’m _greedy_ wanting both genders, none of that matters or can compare with what I have with you.” Yuri’s eyes bore into Conrad again. “All this stuff doesn’t matter to me because guy or girl, it is you I’m head over heels for. You, Conrad Weller, my captain of the guards.”

 

“So you see,” said Yuri after he had finished explaining, feeling Conrad’s heart hammering against his hand. “There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. _I love you_ , Conrad Weller. No one else but _you_. Shinou can permanently change you for all I care… As long as it is still you underneath, then I’m content.”

 

“Are you sure?” Conrad asked, despite what Yuri had said, he didn’t dare to hope. “Yuri, _are you sure?_ ” 

 

“I’ve never been so sure in my life,” Yuri replied firmly, grasping his hand tightly. 

 

Conrad gazed wordlessly into Yuri’s steady eyes for several moments, then sighed deeply, feeling like a heavy weight had lifted from his shoulders – and his heart. He felt such relief that his fears were unfounded and ashamed for having such foolish doubts in the first place.  His face heated up. This talk is getting to him.

 

“What’s this?” Yuri said teasingly. His eyes twinkled mischievously. “I see your Caelyn persona is still present. Is there a reason for this cute little blush of yours?” He laughed in delight and brushed Conrad’s cheek with the back of his hand.

 

Conrad briefly gawked at him. _Cute little blush?_ His mind wondered. 

 

Conrad sends a splash of water wave at Yuri and Yuri had to cough out the excess water that he accidentally swallowed. “Such nonsense, Your Majesty,” said Conrad indignantly. “You jest. I’m an average looking person even by our people’s standard nor am I popular, in great part due to my half-breed status,” he huffed. “And I don’t do cute!” 

 

Yuri was blinking incredulously, jaw dropping and gaping like a goldfish. He knew Conrad was famous for his peculiar sense of humour but this was utterly ridiculous. He hadn’t thought Conrad fell into the group of people who were unaware of their own beauty or how much attention other people kept giving them. Yuri accidentally snickered at Conrad’s last reaction. “Geez, Conrad. I know you have flaws, but even you can’t be utterly blind to your own good looks.”

 

But Conrad merely smiled. “You flatter me, Your Majesty.”  He gave a courtly little bow that should have looked ridiculous while naked in a bath, but somehow didn’t. “Compare to Wolfram, I think I know full well where my looks stand.”

 

Yuri tsk’ed. “Please – I like you as you are just fine. You’re better than Wolfram any day!” Conrad laughed.

 

They both finished up their good bath, Conrad glance over his shoulder to look at Yuri and blinked. Yuri got this _expression_ on his face. Conrad knew that look. It was full of hunger and his eyes glinting lasciviously. Now that his attention was to His Majesty, he easily noticed how the King gave particular attention to his lips. Conrad’s lips felt dry and he unconsciously licks his lips for moisture. Yuri’s eyes darkened further as a result. He was also just noticing, how Yuri’s fingers weren’t idle and were rubbing lightly on his skin. Conrad shivered. Yuri slowly leaned forward. 

 

Yuri smirked when he saw how skittish Conrad had become. He placed light kisses along his neck, finding satisfaction when he heard Conrad’s breath hitched. “Conrad. My Conrad,” said Yuri huskily and possessively. Conrad had to bite back a moan. Yuri kissed the junction of Conrad’s neck and shoulder before he claimed his mouth, thoroughly. Conrad returned the kiss in earnest. One of his hands sneaked behind Yuri’s head to deepen the kiss while the other intertwined with Yuri’s. Then, Conrad suddenly gasped between the kisses. One of Yuri’s hands may have been intertwined with his, but his _other_ hand has been wandering around his body and touching places that he wasn’t supposed to touch! He panted. He knew he should stop Yuri, but since Yuri was behind him, that was near impossible to do. And it was hard to stop the wandering hand too. A traitorous part of him wished it wouldn’t stop. 

 

“Yuri!” Conrad gasped. His body jerked upwards when Yuri’s hands went lower between his legs. He panted harshly at Yuri’s skilled administrations. 

 

Yuri had to will himself to focus on what he is doing and hold back a groan. Conrad was _gorgeous_. He really liked seeing Conrad lose all his inhibitions like this. There was just something about looking at your lover, dazed and flushed, with that rarely seen desire written on his face that was incredibly erotic in its own way and downright sexy at the same time. It really turned him on! 

 

Now that phase one is over and done with, time to start phase two – namely proving to Conrad just how much he desire him in his original body. This part is crucial and he intends to do this right.  

 

Yuri slid his arms around Conrad’s lean waist and rose from the tub with him, water cascading down into the tub. He dragged a towel over and dried both of them quickly, all the while attacking Conrad’s mouth. Once they were sufficiently dry, he took Conrad’s hand and all but led him to the bedroom.

 

He pushed Conrad gently down on the bed. Yuri watched with appreciation at Conrad lying there looking back up at him through those dazed, beautiful eyes of his. His face was flushed and that finely muscled, taut body looks very, very, _very_ inviting as he spread on the bed.

 

Yuri smiled, amazed all over again that Conrad was his. He saw Conrad return that smile, and could see that same awe echoed in the cinnamon brown depths of his eyes.

 

“Stay with me,” he murmured, lacing their hands together. “Stay by my side. You and me, we belong to one another.”

 

“Always,” Conrad whispered back, tightening his fingers.  

 

Yuri leaned down gave Conrad a chaste kiss on the lips before he trailed kisses all over his lover. Each kiss was followed by a fingertip’s touch. He ran his tongue along the longest and deepest of Conrad’s scars, immerse himself in Conrad’s whimpers. Yuri nuzzled his neck and bit a little here and there along the way and sucked hard, leaving a number of hickeys in his wake, marking him. _Mine!_ Yuri thought in fierce possessiveness. Yuri drew back, drinking in the sight of debauched Conrad beneath him. 

 

“You know, we have this room for the next couple of days,” he drawled huskily. “Brace yourself. I’m not letting you out of this bed. I fully intent to make you forget all your silly little doubts,” Yuri leaned in, his mouth inches away from Conrad’s. “I’ll even have to punish you for thinking about it in the first place,” Yuri slowly lowered his body, pining Conrad flushed against him. Conrad’s eyes shut in pleasure. Yuri’s eyes gleam wickedly. “When I’m thorough, you’ll never question my devotion again.”

 

With that said, Yuri’s lips claimed him, kissing him roughly, giving Conrad no room to think. Yuri put his everything into the kiss with enough bruising force that leaves little doubt. Conrad breathless moans was music to his ears. Yuri grip Conrad possessively as he rolled them over while maintaining his delightful assault.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Conrad woke up and groaned. His was _so tender_. His body was seriously aching and protesting, his consciousness demanded that he go straight back to sleep. He was quite sure he had never been as sore as he felt right now, barring battle survival.

 

He really should get up. It was – Conrad check the time – already noon! But he was too comfortable. Conrad lay back down with a sigh.

 

 _Yuri lived up to his promise_ , Conrad mused. Yuri had him repeatedly all throughout the first, never once let him off the bed like he said. He was quite determined.

 

Yes, the first night. Which was Saturday night… Yuri had him repeatedly the whole night!

 

Conrad blushed just thinking about it. He remembers Yuri… liked to tease him. In fact, come to think of it, it might be his goal to drive him mad with desire. Yuri was gentle in their first round. They hadn’t coupled in a while, so Yuri was extra careful. It was all a sweet torture, a delicious torment as Yuri slowly, ever slowly, break him apart.

 

And then, Yuri picked up the paces. In every coupling, he becomes bolder, more confident, more ravenous. Yuri had him hard and fast. He drove into him full and deep, as he pounded into him with great speed and strength. Afterward, he would slow again, going for languid touches, before building up to a rough, brutal force.

 

They alternate continuously. Yuri had him in various position. On his back, on his stomach, on his knee… Yuri likes it when he had Conrad’s legs over his shoulder, or one of it, as he slammed deep in quick pace. And it left him holding on helplessly as he became undone.

 

Yuri, particularly, loves it when he rides him or when he turn them around, and he was saddling His Majesty. Yuri would rock them, fast and slow, making him tremble and writhed. It was intense. Too intense. Especially when Yuri held him tight and possessively.

 

Conrad grabs a pillow and buried his hot face on it, legs swinging as he reminisced the first night. Yuri had left many hickeys and hand print that was blatantly obvious!  

 

It didn’t stop there. Once the sun was high. Yuri had him again. With the same determination and intensity as the night before. They went a couple of rounds before they decided to head for late lunch. They had spent the afternoon relaxing and in leisure.

 

Conrad blinked his sleepy eyes a few times and his gaze landed upon the handcuffs lying on the bedside table. His cheeks tinted with pink and he felt like taking the comforter and covering himself from embarrassment. It was by pure chance that he had discovered what Yuri had called sex toys, while they were launching watching television. While Yuri was busy in the kitchen, he had decided to check the compartments, looking for the TV’s schedule. When he found the… sexual novelties, he’d nearly flipped! It was a shock! 

 

Yuri had had to assure him numerous times that they had not been his idea nor was he responsible. After another round of lovemaking – for assurance sake, Conrad, of course, had let the matter dropped. But he couldn’t help eyeing the trinkets every now and then. And Yuri had noticed.  

 

After he had transformed again back into his male gender, they had enjoyed a good dinner, and Yuri had suggested they go swimming again. He should have known better… Yuri had had other things in mind when he’d proposed that. Conrad had been a fool to think that the swim would be entirely innocent. They’d had fun alright; with Yuri busy seducing him and trying to have intimate moments by the pool! Thank the Great one that by the time they had swam the pool area was already empty of other guests!

 

That night, Conrad’s face blushed crimson remembering it. That night, Yuri had suggested they try out some of the toys. Conrad had been very sceptical at first. But Yuri said they wouldn’t do anything if he didn’t want to or that they’d do anything dangerous. After being teased by Yuri and Yuri pointing out that he, Conrad, was eyeing the thing, he had finally agreed.

 

He should have known. Yuri said he’ll punish him for doubting in the first place. He didn’t think it’ll involve the… ‘gifts’.

 

And punish, Yuri did. He took great pleasure dominating him. Yuri had grin at him, roguishly and his eyes were dark with all the sinful things to come.

 

Yuri had him _tortured_. Since it was a punishment, Yuri had played with him, slowly.

 

The passion was extreme. It was too much. His senses were all overloaded and it was overpowering!

 

It started with the dice. Yuri had him cuffed most of the night. With the dice, Yuri had the power to tease him, and being bound, he was powerless to stop him. Then, Yuri had him on the plug. It was uncomfortable at first – because it was _cold_ – but soon he forgot all about it. Yuri was being attentive.

 

Yuri would lightly touch him, hands sensually running all over him. His lips will follow, ghostly nipping here and there. Then, he would pinch in intervals, causing him to yelp. Yuri would soothe the hurt with his tongue. All the while, Yuri would rock the plug in him. He would pull it out slightly before pushing it in hard and deep. He would rounded that thing, rubbing all his insides to a degree!  

 

After he… ah… ejaculate a few times – then, the true punishment starts.

 

He remembers Yuri put on the ring and removed the plug and inserted the vibrator. Yuri turned it on and he screamed. The thing was _trembling_ inside him!

 

And Yuri? Yuri sat aside, watching. His gaze was penetrative as he observed him. Yuri was calm and collected as he sat quietly. He would hum appreciatively as his eyes raked all over him. Never once his eyes averted from him, they bore into him, leaving him more than bare and vulnerable.

 

Yuri had tormented him by alternating the volume. He would upped the volume little by little, before he turned it down low or momentarily paused, allowing him a brief respite to catch his breath. Then it would start over again.

 

It was _maddening_. Yuri had this done a few times. He would quiver from head to toe, fighting his binding, wanting to get away from the mind-numbing pleasure, but was trapped and defenceless. He would spam, yearning for release, but Yuri denied him.

 

After a while, Yuri left his lounge and went over the bed. He had stood at the end, looking down at him. His expression was all dark and positively lascivious. His _interest_ was standing proudly.

 

Next, Yuri talks. It wasn’t the sweet nothings that they used to exchange. It was dirty, obscene and lewd. He would tell him; how wanton he was, lying there, moving erotically against his binds. He told him; how his hole twitched, so sensitive, so enticingly against the vibrator. How Yuri imagined; how tight he was as he shivered. It was very arousing, he said.  

 

Yuri had crawl slowly towards him, whispering all the indecent things he would do to him. His voice was coarse, as he greatly held himself back. But he _talked_. Vulgar, crude and salacious… He explained, in great detail, what awaits him. He would utter darkly his promise, as he dispelled whatever ridiculous doubts that he had.

 

When Yuri touched him, he arched. He moaned, he whined… and he begged. Begging for Yuri to touch him, begging for Yuri to grant him release, begging for Yuri’s apologies.

 

Yuri had him completely at his mercy, and all he could do was submit.

 

By then, he was begging and sobbing; like some common courtesan in a whorehouse. He cries and he mewls promiscuously. But everything was a haze and a daze, and all he could remember was chanting _Yuri, Yuri, Yuri_ …

 

He fell asleep with Yuri buried deep within him.  

 

Conrad groaned long and hard. He was flushing at the coupling transpired last night. And as extreme and intense the sensual pleasure was, he found himself shivering with pleasure again.

 

He wanted Yuri again.

 

The door of their hotel suite opened and Yuri entered with a bag of food on his hands. Yuri peeked towards their bedroom as he closed the door and his eyes light up. “Oh, good. You’re up. I bought us a large Spaghetti.” Yuri said as he put down the food on the table.

 

That done, Yuri came over and sat beside the bed, his eyes tender as he gently ran his finger along Conrad’s cheek. “How are you feeling? Are you in pain? I know after last night you must have been very tender.”

 

Conrad blushed crimson and lowered his gaze. “It was tolerable, Your Majesty.”

 

Yuri frowned. “Then why averted your gaze? Are you sure you’re alright? I got to admit, I got carried away… Conrad, are you sure you are well?”  

 

Conrad eyed him from underneath his lashes and he smirked. “Your Majesty was amazing last night. It was delightful. Your prowess is simply incredible,” he said teasingly.

 

Yuri spluttered, cheeks tinted pink. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he croaked. Then he mock-glared at his captain. “And stop teasing me or I’ll have you again.”

 

“And if I want you again?” Conrad asked coyly.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened as he groaned. “Conrad,” he whined. Conrad chuckled.

 

Yuri grinned widely at him. “Now,” Yuri said cheekily. “As much as I enjoy our banter and loathe to stop, I’m afraid we ought to shower. We need to check out soon. Even though I already inform the counter that we’ll be late, still a couple of hours extra isn’t much.” Yuri kissed Conrad softly before getting up and extending his hand. “Now come on. Join me in the shower? We can save up on hot water if we shower together.” 

 

Conrad raised an eyebrow while accepting Yuri's hand. Yuri smiled and raining him with sweet innocent kisses. Conrad could feel his face warm at Yuri's tender gesture. But he also caught a certain glint in Yuri's eye as he was pulled to his feet, sore muscles protesting loudly, Yuri actually had to carry him to the ensuite-bathroom, princess style. He knew by now that when Yuri was involved, nothing in his mind is innocent anymore. They'd probably be having another round in the shower.

 

He was right.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri and Conrad entered the front door before being accosted by an irate Gwendal von Voltaire.

 

“Where have you been?” asked Gwendal harshly, dividing his glare between Yuri and Conrad. 

 

Conrad nearly jumped at the sight of his older brother and he had never seen his brother this angry… at least not at him.

 

Yuri stared wide-eyed at Gwendal. He briefly glanced at Conrad before turning his attention back to Gwendal. “Gwendal, what…” 

 

“Do you know how long you’ve been gone?” Gwendal asked angrily, cutting Yuri off. His blue eyes were flashing. And he was slightly shaking with repressed anger. His gaze snapped to Conrad, eyeing him from head to foot in quick assessment. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

 

Yuri blinked, dumbfounded. “Gwendal, I told you we were attending an important company function,” he replied incredulously. “It was… “ 

 

“That was Saturday! It’s already Monday!” 

 

“It was only the weekend, Gwendal,” said Yuri, trying to placate him. But his attempt wouldn’t have any success. Gwendal was very displeased indeed.   

 

Gwendal frowned darker. “You could at least have told me that you’ll be out the whole weekend,” He turned to glower at his little brother. “I expected more responsibility from you, Conrart!”

 

“Since when do I need your permission for such a thing?” Conrad speaks up for the first time. His shock was gone only to be replaced by irritation. There was defiance in his eyes. “Gwendal, we are not in Demon Realm, and if it is not a matter of the state, I do not need your permission. Or are you claiming that I answer to you even in matters of a personal nature?” 

 

“You are my younger brother…” 

 

“I’ve grown…” 

 

“Until you are wed, you are _still_ my responsibility. And speaking of weddings…” Gwendal grasped Conrad by the hand and pulled him to the living room, with Yuri hurriedly following behind. “Take a look at what the mothers have been doing!”  

 

Conrad’s eyes widened and Yuri’s jaw hit the floor. The both stood at the door, shocked and speechless.  

 

The room was a complete and chaotic mess! 

 

“Yuri! Lord Weller!” Wolfram called out from the various ribbons that surrounded and adorned him. “You bloody wimps! Where the name of Great One, have you both been?!” 

 

Coming out of his shock, Yuri shook his head and asked meekly, “What’s this? What’s going on?”

 

“It seems our mothers have decided that a wedding ceremony for the two of you is a necessity,” Yuri looked at Gwendal incredulously. “So as you can see, they’re busy preparing.” 

 

Conrad and Yuri exchange glances. They both were not sure what to make of this new development. Conrad didn’t know what to say. This was worse than when his mother dressing up her sons or asking them to choose her next beau…

 

But this? What they are implying wasn’t simple. 

 

Conrad silently headed upstairs. Yuri watched Conrad leave with worry etched on his face.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

In a small room, where there was barely any light, a shadowy figure was busy developing pictures that he had recently taken. There were various photographs hanging on a string. And all of them showed the same thing, featured the same subject… or should we say, they had at least one thing in common. 

 

The figure smiled, tracing one of the pictures with his finger, longingly. 

 

“Soon,” said the figure. “Soon, my lovely one, you will be mine.” 

 

From the hanging string, the image of smiling Caelyn Von Spitzveg staring back at him.   
 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

 

“I can’t believe we did that, friend-of-my-brother,” Shori said pointedly. He was secretly on the phone talking to Murata at a cafe. Yuri was due back home any minute now. The moment he set foot in the house, Shori knew Yuri would not be please. So he did what he did best when it comes to his odd family, disappear before any crazy situation took place!  

 

“A loving brother would do anything for his beloved younger brother, no? brother-of-my-friend. You would do almost anything to make sure he is happy, don’t you?” Murata stated matter of factly.

 

“This is a bit over the top, don’t you think? You owe me big time for the favours I did in that room. Who would want to butt-in in Yuri’s affairs anyway? And don’t tell me your long dead king, Shin’ou!” Hissed Shori. When he first found out what exactly he needed to put in that room, he was about to hunt down the great sage and castrated him. There is something he shouldn’t even think of getting involved in his brother’s relationship. And as much as getting a toy for his baby brother on his special occasion amused him, getting the said toys for different reasons is another matter entirely. If Yuri wanted to have some fun with toys in the mix, Yuri should obtain them himself.

 

“The member’s of the court has been practicing this very method since the beginning. Once you are a monarch, nothing is private. You should well acquaintance yourself with it by now.”

 

Apparently, his brother’s royal court didn’t get the memo. So he sucked up his pride and his brotherly honours and went ahead and bought them. He was forever thankful he was not a king to such court.

 

“Even though nothing is private, I don’t think helping making sure those two are intimate is part of the job scope. I am questioning the nature of this shady business of your court. Why are you so set on making sure that they had sex? Just so you know, butt in their sexual lives again, friend-of-my-brother, and I will see that Yuri would have one advisor less in his court!”

 

“I just do what I was told to do. You can’t fault a man who was doing his job.”

 

“You of all people should already know where their relationship stands. The fact that you go at the great length of making sure that Yuri stays in Conrad’s bed it’s like as if you are all afraid Yuri is falling out of favours with Conrad. What? Does whom he bedded with have an impact on the court?”

 

“Geez… Don’t take it out on me, dude. Whoever Yuri chooses to have sex with does not affect our hierarchy in any way. I just do what the higher up told me to do. Even I am not so sure what the exact purpose is. We just wait and see the result.”

 

“I am not keen on this manipulation and conspiracies. Anyway, it’s moot point now. So, How do you think he’ll react when he realize the mothers have been preparing for their wedding?”

 

“I don’t know about you. But I think Yuri will put his foot down on this little matter. Like it or not, he is very protective towards Lord Weller. Anything that might jeopardise Lord Weller’s feeling, Yuri won’t take it lightly.”

 

“Do you agree what with the mother’s are doing? Do you think they are ready for the next big step?”

 

“Honestly, I have no idea. Yeah, they are very much in love. But I don’t think… at least I think… Lord Weller is ready.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Yuri has issues of his own, no? Who is to say Lord Weller won’t have the same problem?”

 

“I thought they tackled that already?”

 

“Only on relationships, Brother-of-my-friend. Marriage was not in the agenda back then.”

 

“I hate court politics sometimes!”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Gwendal Von Voltaire eyed the scenery in front of him with a frown oh his face. Behind him, the house was hectic as usual as Wolfram was trying in vain to stop his mother from making him looking more ridiculous than before.

 

For the last couple of days… he had been very angry. After their mothers announce their wedding plans for his younger brother and The King, he had been nothing but livid!

 

When he found out that both his younger brother is staying the weekend secluded with the king at some hotel room just the two of them alone, he found himself storming towards that location, only to have the young king’s brother and the wise man of double black intercepted his way. He knew he was acting irrationally but who wouldn’t when you was suddenly shocked by your younger brother’s wedding plans?

 

Oh, he knew the King and his younger brother are courting. He had seen his youngest baby brother Wolfram plotted with Yozak to make the King and Conrart admitted their feelings for each other. He had observed as they stared at each other discreetly when the other isn’t looking. He even accompanies his King when he was outing at the town, trying to find suitable courting gifts for his younger brother and fidgeting nervously in case he got the gifts wrong! He even knew they were sharing rooms while staying at the King’s parent’s home. Oh, he can take the staring, the gifts, and the budding romance any day… but he refused to acknowledge any news of how far their relationship have progressed. Yes, to his chagrin, he saw the love marks with his own eyes, but never once until now that the king flaunting about bedding his younger brother right on his face. They were more discreet back home!

 

Technically, they should have waited to consummate after they are married! Not during their courtship! What was his younger brother thinking?! Better yet… what was he thinking letting them progressing this far without monitoring them?

 

Gwendal eyed Yuri out of the corner of his eyes. Said King was leaning against the wall, irritated with his foot tapping. He ignores Wolfram’s cry for help and gracefully manoeuvres out any of Wolfram’s attempt to get him entangle with their mother’s crazy planning. 

 

He admits, they have come a long way since Yuri became king. And against all odds, Yuri had brought peace towards their homeland. But he is still just a boy! And no matter what his mother says the prospect that the King is courting his younger brother and very, very serious about it didn’t sit too well with him. He eyed the King up and down, accessing him. Gwendal’s fist clenched tighter.

 

Marrying his younger brother? Not likely. The King has to prove himself to him first! There is no way he is ever consenting to their union. Conrart deserved better. He deserves to be treated better and make an honest man. Not some liaison to the king whenever he fancies! And if he has his way, they will never be getting married, ever! He rather sent his younger brother to the temple and lives his life as a priest then marrying the boy king!

 

Nope. Never! Not to this young and naïve king!

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri sighed as he sat in the living room with his mother and Lady Celi. Wolfram and Gwendal were off somewhere. And from the way Gwendal was glaring at him with full intensity, he wasn’t sure he want to know what the man was thinking nor did he know what he did to warrant such a glare. But right now, he has bigger problems to settle.

 

“Would the two of you mind explaining to me why you are preparing a wedding? Mine and Conrad’s wedding to be exact?”

 

“We just thought we would like to prepare it early. You never know, you might need it sooner than you think.”

 

“By designing a wedding gown? Mum…”

 

“Mama, Yu-chan,” Jennifer interjected. Yuri ignored her. He didn’t even acknowledge that he heard her and he kept talking with a calm straight face.

 

“Mom, we are both males and why did you drag Wolfram in on it? You do know Wolfram height is different than Conrad’s.”

 

“It’s terribly exciting, Yu-chan, and it is every mother’s dream to plan her children wedding. There is no harm in that is there?” Jennifer gushed excitedly. Yuri could have sweat drop.

 

“No mom, there isn’t. But don’t you think it’s too soon for me to think about marriages?”

 

“Yu-chan, I’m not getting any younger. I want to spoil my grandkids. You and Conrad seem to be serious with each other. So why not get on with it? I’ll be happier when this is out of the way and you settle with someone who makes you happy.”

 

Yuri inwardly groaned at the lame excuse his mom just sprung on him. That is the most ridicules thing and the most cliché excuse ever! If his mother really wants grandkids… she should have bugged Shori a long time ago and not waiting for him. Yuri sighed heavily.  

 

Once Jennifer excuses herself, leaving Yuri and Lady Celi alone in the living room, Yuri turned to Lady Celi, who have been staying quiet while he and his mom’s talking and pretending to leisurely read the magazine. “Lady Celi, tell me truthfully. Why are you doing this? Conrad and I, we haven’t discussed the possibilities of marriage yet. It wasn’t even on my mind,”

 

 _Okay, that did cross my mind plenty of times to purpose to Conrad. But I’m only seventeen!_ _I’m not courageous enough to purpose!_ And they don’t need to know that.

 

Lady Celi shrugged casually, her eyes never left the magazine in front of her. “I just thought it’s time you both went to the next phrase.” Yuri stared at Lady Celi, wide eyes. “I know Your Majesty loves him, and my son returns your feelings… but don’t you think it’s high time you both taken the next step?”

 

“Lady Celi… do you realized what you are saying?”

 

Lady Celi waves him off nonchalantly. “Oh come of it, Your Majesty. There is no point to be shy anymore, is there? You are not fifteen.”

 

“Yes… but… to have this conversation with you… to actually hearing you suggesting we taking the next step… Do you realize how awkward this is?” Yuri said hastily. His face flaming red and he was looking anywhere at Lady Celi. Goodness, how is he going to look at her, or anyone, in the eyes once this talk is over? It is embarrassing!

 

Lady Celi sighed and finally shut the magazine and set it aside, then she gave Yuri her full attention. “Is it really that surprising? From what history I manage to pick up here, your fifteen century until eighteen century is not much different from our culture. Didn’t they marry off at the age fifteen the earliest? I’m sure seventeen soon to be eighteen is considered the most suitable age to wed.”

 

“That was centuries ago, Lady Celi. Present day modern, we at least got married when we are… say twenty the earliest?”

 

“You are objecting to this so vehemently. Are you interested in pursuing free love like me? Would you like to join me in my voyage?” asked Lady Celi. Her tone held laughter in them. Yuri just knew she finds all this amusing. Heck! Everything to her is amusing.

 

“As interesting as it is your offer, but I would like to respectfully decline. I have no intention or any desire to pursue anyone’s love except Conrad’s. And I prefer me and Conrad on our own voyage, thank you.”

 

“What’s this? Planning your honeymoon already? Why not get on with the wedding ceremony first?”

 

“Lady Celi…” Yuri moaned while rubbing his face with the both of his hands. Arguing with her seems to be pointless. Really, he has no clue on how to tackle this subject, and dissuade the mother of his dearest love from her obvious planning!   

 

“It’s one thing to be in a relationship. But to be unmarried for so long when it is obvious where your relationship stands, that bounds to bring some rumours.”

 

Yuri raised his head and looked at Lady Celi in puzzlement. He wondered what Lady Celi is saying now. “Your Majesty, I think the days of puppy love have been going on long enough. Your Majesty will be eighteen soon, and the kingdom would want you to provide an heir. And… as much as I let my sons with so much leeway and freedom over this matter and their personal lives, I would like all of them to settle down at some point too.”

 

“I understand completely and I know why you are pushing us there. But Lady Celi… we are talking about my future here… our future, mine and Conrad’s. I am only seventeen, Lady Celi. True I have committed myself to the man I love in a way, but I still want to do things… to see places before marriage tie me down or constricting me forever.”

 

“And you can’t see the world with Conrart by your side? That’s what all playboys excuses are, King Yuri. You sound like you wanted to commit infidelity when the opportunity strikes,”

 

“I never said that!” Yuri cried out in shock and dismayed. He would never ever cheat on Conrad. Conrad was his pillar, his centre of everything the moment they met. The bond they shared was greater than anything he’s ever known. Plus, he may be young… but he is not a fool to think that if he cheats, there won’t be dire recuperation. Yuri shuddered. Wolfram would burn him alive and Gwendal… he does not want to know what the man would do to him.

 

“That’s what it sounds like to me…”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that… all I’m saying is… Isn’t it too soon for me to think about marriage? Shouldn’t I wait for a few more years?”

 

“You could. But like I said, recent development has prompted me to prepare.”

 

“Are you certain about this? Marriage is a very big thing. I do not think Conrad is ready for it!”

 

“I won’t be too sure on that. I know my son. And I know he has been ready for a long time. He is just waiting for the right person.”

 

“I don’t think I’m ready…”

 

“Do you really think so? Can you look deep within your heart and honestly say you are not ready? Can you truly say to me that you don’t want to spend the rest of your life happy with Conrart? Can you say that you never before vision yourself having a family with Conrart?”

 

Yuri can’t answer her.

 

“Your Majesty, of all my sons, I worry about Conrart the most. He doesn’t have a moryaku. He may be the captain of the guards, but he is defenceless if he is up against strong magic opponent. I just want my son to be happy regardless with or without a marriage. The marriage is just for me to ease my mind and to secure his protection.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

“Conrad?” Yuri knocked on the door and entered their room. He found his lover lying on his bed, face down with his leg flapping up and down slowly. “Conrad?”

 

Conrad didn’t answer him. He continues to flap his legs. Yuri sighed. He went over to the bed, and spoon Conrad with his body. Conrad offed at the sudden weight behind him. Yuri places small kisses at Conrad’s shoulder before he asked. “Are you upset by what the mums are doing downstairs?”

 

Conrad shakes his head and grins. “Not really. Mother has always been bugging me for marriages in the past. She even tries setting me up for courtship every now and then. It’s not that much surprising, really.”

 

Yuri frowned. He was totally confused. “If you’re not surprise, then why are you all stunned back there?”

 

Conrad turned so he was facing Yuri. “Well to be honest. I never thought that she should go this far. It never occurred to me that she would actually prepare the wedding for us. She had never seen me in any serious relationship to actually plan for the wedding. I thought mother won’t do anything and let our relationship runs it course. This is the first time in all my years I have seen her planning a wedding that is not hers so of course, I’m shocked. Who knew that the mothers will unite and plan our big day for us?”

 

“Well, certainly not me that’s for sure.” Said Yuri in a daze. Now that he think back about it. It was out of the blue that this thing with marriage comes up. Sure, he and Lady Celi had a talk but is that all there is to it? Is there no completely deeper reason? Call him paranoid but politics sometimes are a lot uglier than the war on the battlefield. They manipulate, twist and turn, and pull strings which left him in a huge headache most of the time. No wonder Gwendal was frowning a lot. It is not helping him much when there are still things about his kingdom that he still don’t know about. “Conrad, be truthful. Are you sure you are not disturbed by all this?” murmured Yuri silently.

 

Conrad bit his bottom lip. It was a little scary when your own mother is planning your own wedding without telling him first. He rather be aware of things then without. “Maybe a little. It’s like they are forcing us. I don’t want to do anything rashly only to regret it later.”

 

Yuri smiles softly. “Me either. Which is why I managed to convince both our mothers to wait. I can’t stop them from continuing designing the wedding gowns, but they won’t go any further.”

 

Conrad blinked. He stared at Yuri as if he was saying he was crazy and stupid. He really doesn’t know what to make out of that statement. “The wedding gowns? I don’t understand. Why a gown?”

 

“They have in their heads to have us wed as soon as possible. Possibly tomorrow or anytime while you are staying here if they both have their ways. They have deluded themselves into thinking that you will still have a female appearance by the time we do get married. And since you are temporarily a female during the day, Lady Celi is beside herself having a daughter to dress up. I think deep down, Lady Celi would like to have a daughter to share her interest. My mum is like that too.”

 

Conrad shuddered thinking what kind of gown they are creating for him. “Thank the Great one you stop them.”

 

Yuri chuckled. “Yes. But poor Wolfram had to be their Barbie doll. He is most certainly not happy with either of us at the moment.”

 

Conrad was horrified to say at least. “Oh my…. That bad?!” He groaned. His cheek was tinted pink with embarrassment.

 

Yuri grins cheekily before lowering his mouth to Conrad and gave him a long sensual kiss that takes both their breaths away. The wedding plan was forgotten for now, but Yuri can’t help replaying what Lady Celi’s said in his mind. Does he really ready to have his own family? He felt possessive and protective towards Conrad, yes. He loves him, yes... but he is not ready for marriage yet is he? And what was that with protection? Conrad is more than capable of protecting himself. Hell! He was the Lion of Lutenberg for god sake!  Yuri may not have all the answers with him right now, but one thing he knows for sure that he didn’t want to be with anyone else except Conrad.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

The music was nice. It was sensual. It was sexy and it was downright exciting. It was so upbeat and intense that Yuri knew as intense as his feeling towards his captain of the guards. Yuri eyed Conrad discreetly from the corner of his eyes, and he smirks lopsidedly.

 

Conrad was busy frowning over some work that he brought home with him. Poor dear didn’t even know what impure thoughts of him that’s running through Yuri’s mind. Had he even have an inkling, he might have to run and hide for cover or the very least, took up arm and defended himself from him. But since he is oblivious…. Yuri’s eyes raked through Conrad’s body with a glint and he smiled wolfishly… all the better for him. Yuri grins wickedly as he plots.

 

Suddenly, a thought came to Yuri and he inwardly cackles with glee. He bit his bottom lips from chuckling loudly and he turned to stared at the computer screen one last time.

 

 _Oh boy_ , Yuri thought gleefully, smirking. _Conrad should have run and hide…. Because once I catch him, he is not going to be anywhere but on the bed!_    

 

“Dance with me,” said Yuri confidently. Conrad looks up and grins when he heard that. “Are you sure, Yuri? The last we dance you created a lot of fuss…”

 

“That was two years ago. I didn’t even know how to dance then. And it was strictly like the waltz too. But this is a different dance.” Yuri said smirking.

 

Conrad frowned. His brows bent together and Yuri thought he looks cute when he frowning. “What do you mean?”

 

Yuri pointed at the show that was playing on the computer behind Conrad. Conrad turns to look, and after a minute, his eyes went wide.

 

“Oh no… no!… No, I’m never going to dance like that. What are they doing? Making out on the dance floor?”

 

“That’s one way to say to such sensual dance.”

 

“What is this music called?”

 

“The music is Latin. That sensual dance is…. Yuri frowned when looked at the dance carefully, that dance is a mixture of Salsa and Tango, I think... Don’t they have something similar back in Demon Realm?”

 

“No! No way. Uh-uh… I’ll pass.” said Conrad frantically as he back away from the screen. He didn’t get far as he backed right into Yuri. His back leans firmly against Yuri’s chest.

 

“Oh come on, sweetheart. We’re in my room for Great One’s sake…”

 

“Exactly. What if people walk in on us?”

 

Yuri turned Conrad around. He was grinning carelessly, but his eyes were looking at him heatedly. Conrad just knew then that he is trapped in a wicked wolf’s trapped! “Won’t it be interesting? Them walking in on us dancing so seductively with each other?”

 

“Yuri!” if it was possible, Conrad turns even redder. It was scandalous! Yuri shouldn’t be suggesting such things. It will cause the tongue to wage and gossips abound.  

 

“I was just kidding. No one is at home right now. Our mothers have gone out for the whole afternoon. Come on, Conrad. It’ll be fun. It’s not like we haven’t danced this dance before…” They both know Yuri didn’t mean the dance. “Plus, I love this dance. They didn’t phrase the Latin dances ‘Sex on the dance floor’ for nothing you know…” Yuri whispered huskily at Conrad’s ears. He chuckled when he noticed that Conrad’s face was beet red.

 

“Idiot youth and their hormones!” mumbled Conrad incoherently. Yuri buried his face at the junction of Conrad’s neck and suck in Conrad’s feminine scent.

 

 _Score!!!_ … Yuri thought excitedly. Yuri nipped the neck lightly and he blew a soft air over the area, making Conrad squirmed in his arms. They are starting the lesson right away and he is looking forward to give Conrad pointers.  

 

Oh, and he is so going to try the dance later tonight when Conrad is more masculine. Yuri had to bit his bottom lips in anticipation just by thinking of it. It’s going to be a sweet torture for the both of them. Too bad he can’t try them right now. He heard dancing Salsa and Tango with another male can be equally satisfying. He wanted to try them all.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Conrad was wide awake that night. Yuri lay beside him in deep slumber. His chest rose up and down evenly. They were both bone-tired after their activity. Yuri had indeed made good of his words! After he taught him how to dance that Latin dance, they had another round of such dance during the night. It was shortly followed by another round of…. Conrad’s face heat up and he blushed from head to toe… another round of intense lovemaking.

 

Conrad buried his face in the pillow and inhaled the scent of their lovemaking. They will need to rise extra early if they want to avoid the family to notice their particular state of being. Though to be honest, Conrad knew by the amount of noise they made, the whole house has already figured out their recent activity. How is he going to face his family in the morning?! It will be embarrassing!

 

Suddenly, Conrad’s face dropped and he sighed heavily. What was his mother thinking? Urging the king to marry? And to him of all people?! Is she insane? The king can’t be married to him! He needs to marry a royal or noble blood. A princess from another kingdom to build alliances. Yuri can’t possibly marry him, a half-breed! He is unworthy of Yuri. He is content just by having Yuri’s love and affection even though he knew it would not last. He won’t dream of receiving anything more.

 

Conrad breathes a few deep breaths. His chest suddenly felt painful and pitiful. Wolfram will bash him a new one if he knew what his little big brother are feeling at this very moment. The thought of Yuri marrying another makes him depressed and it feels like his world is coming to an end. His heart suddenly feels like dropping to the bottomless pit and breaks into a million pieces. He felt so disheartening. But that was the right thing to do. Yuri is destined and fated to marry another. Yuri will not choose him. He can’t choose him. That is not acceptable. He is not worthy to be the King’s Consort.  

 

Conrad snuggled closer to Yuri. And Yuri subconsciously tightened his arm around Conrad, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Conrad smiled wryly. Acceptable or not, while the king still has his attention on him, Conrad will cherish the moments they spend together. One day, he would have to share Yuri’s love with someone else. That person will stay by Yuri’s side throughout his reign and get to share Yuri’s glory while he watches silently from the background. But until that day comes, Conrad will hold on to Yuri’s love for him solely for as long as he can.    

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

** Chapter 12.  **

 

Yuri scanned the papers in front of him and sighed. He had gone through a lot of paperwork that day while helping Shori with some of his workload, trying to understand the way his brother does his work. Normally, he couldn’t even bother; but his brother has been exhausted lately and he was sleeping less and hardly eats anything. He was that busy! Yuri, being a nice little brother that he was; was somehow _persuaded_ to help his brother out considering the fact that he has some experience in paperwork – that was the excuse given. Once Yuri saw the amount of paperwork he had to see through, he wondered if his brother is only ruling the company or ruling a country. The amount of the workload was staggering! – Not like he can complaint – and some of the margins did not make any sense to him and the rest – he wondered why he had to do them in the first place!  He will be most happy not to see _that_ paperwork again.

 

But... if what he was subtlety hinted at was right, then this is just the beginning of a huge headache for him. Yuri put the paper down with a huffed.

 

“What’s wrong, Yuri?” asked Conrad from where _she_ sat.

 

Yuri peeked at Conrad, who was reading some article on the newspaper, mumbled, “Just having a rough day,” Yuri rubbed the back of his neck to release some tension. He had been doing this batch of paperwork for a few hours. While going through the documents itself is not stressful, it’s the documents information itself that is making him stress. After a while, charts and margins blurred and he can’t even make head or tail of it.

 

“It’s not that bad. You have been doing all those paperworks back home. This should be easy for you.” Conrad replied with a lopsided smirk on his lips. The kind of smirk that just tempted Yuri to kiss him senseless.

 

“If I know what exactly I’m staring at then it’s fine. Why did Shori ask me to familiarize myself with his work so suddenly? I can understand if he wants me to help him with some of the stuff but the amount of paperwork he pushed towards me is suspicious. I mean logically speaking... I’m not authorized to even know some of the company’s stuff. Shori even gave me paperwork that requires signatory! There are laws pertaining to confidential and this is just pushing it a little.” Yuri growled; glaring at the papers as if he was demanding it to give him answers. “I know the introduction went smoothly and I am now a part of the board but somehow; I got a hunch that there is something else going on behind my back,” claimed Yuri exasperated. He stared Conrad directly in the eyes. “There is something else, is there?” Yuri asked Conrad sceptically. 

 

Conrad winced and put down the book he was reading and bit his bottom lips in contemplation. Yuri was right. There was more going on than Yuri was aware of. He, Shori and Bob has had a few discussions about Yuri’s future involvement. There was a possibility that he will continue with his life here on this Earth instead of permanently migrating to Demon realm. As such, both Bob and Shori thought it will be a splendid idea to officially introduce Yuri to their circle much like how they introduced Conrad.

 

However, it would be fine if they had done it by consulting Yuri first. But Shori had insisted that they kill two birds with one stone without Yuri’s knowing. Something about Yuri will protest too much. They meant to tell him after the party. But each of them gets caught up with their work that it totally slipped their minds. 

 

“Conrad. What is it?” Yuri asked carefully, noting Conrad’s hesitation.

 

Conrad shut his eyes briefly and took a huge breath. It’s now or never. “You remember the company’s dinner party? Where you have to attend and meet every single people in attendant with Bob and Shori?”

 

Yuri nodded his head. He remembers the night well. Okay, so he wasn’t fond about that party. It was _after_ the party that was his favourite. “How could I forget? It was an odious affair. But our secret affair afterward was a lot more pleasurable,” said Yuri cheekily.

 

Conrad swatted Yuri’s arm, blushing furiously. “Be serious. I’m trying to explain.”

 

“Yes, Miss Caelyn. Anything for the beautiful lady,” said Yuri sniggering while pretending to rub his sore arm. Even in a female form, Conrad feminine’s hand can still hurt!

 

Conrad’s eyes narrowed and he scowled. “Keep that up and I’ll have you sleep on the couch in the living room.”

 

“Oh, you won’t dare,” Yuri challenged, his eyes twinkling merrily.

 

Conrad glared at him with his hands resting on his hips. “Want to find out? I’ve been sleeping alone in my bed since I was born.”

 

Yuri grinned mischievously. He patted his bed gently and said mockingly. “Ah… but this is my bed.”

 

Conrad’s arched an eyebrow. “That might be, your bed, your house, your room… But we all know it is the Lady who calls the shot,” he replied smirking in kind. It was weird saying such a phrase. More so since Conrad was technically not a lady. But to say ‘The Partner who bottomed’ is a blow to his pride. No male wanted to be pointed out that he was a submissive.

 

And he will not be repeating that sentence again!

 

Yuri burst out chuckling and shakes his head. “Ugh! You are impossible,” then he sobered up and redirect their conversation. “Alright. Back to topic; what about that dinner party?”

 

Conrad shut his eyes and secretly groaned wearily. He just _knew_ Yuri would not be please. No matter who told him the news, Yuri will still be _annoyed_. “It’s not the party per se,” said Conrad nervously. He then squared up his shoulder and said with a lot more clarity. “There was another reason why they wanted you there at the party.”

 

Yuri frown and his eyes narrowed. “You mean aside from being a Demon Prince, who is the younger brother of their Earth demon Lord?” At Conrad’s attentively nod, Yuri could have smack his forehead exasperatedly. “Courts and their subtle manipulations…” Yuri mumbled low under his breath. His expression darkens for a moment before it was will away behind a cool mask. Then he sighed exasperatedly. “Alright! Let’s have it. What was that other reason?”

 

“Shori had the idea at the last minute. He thought it would be beneficial to strengthen your position in this realm much like mine in my original form. You were actually introduced not only as the ‘Younger brother demon prince’ but also as Shori’s second in command.”

 

“He what?!” Yuri exclaimed wide-eyed with shock.

 

“Bob agreed that it was splendid idea for you to help Shori with his ruling once he retires from his role indefinitely.” Conrad finishes his sentence quickly. Better get the main idea out of the way while Yuri still comprehended what he was told.

 

“So what you are basically saying,” Yuri asked softly while trying to get his thoughts in order. “Is that I’m going to have more of an active role in my brother’s life – like Gwendal’s position or Murata’s position?” Conrad nodded in confirmation.

 

“Then in that regards, I can safely assume that all this paperwork,” Yuri’s hand motion to the papers while his eyes never left Conrad, “Is actually me doing my duty here as Shori’s second in command, right? It’s his way of what – training me?” Another nod from Conrad. “Why?” Yuri spats through gritted teeth. His eyes flash dangerously in respondent to his anger. “Why decide such action without consulting me first? Why not just let be a silent investor or shareholder of the company much like they did with you?” _Something that will just exist on paper?_ Thought Yuri silently.  

 

“What else that befits The Prince and brother of their demon king? Like it or not, you are still a royalty to them after all,” Conrad said in a nonchalant manner. “Shori was making it official.”

 

Yuri rose from his bed and start pacing about the room. “This is beyond fucked up. The point here is that for an important decision such as this, should have been consulted by me first. I am so going to have a word with my overbearing, over-protective brother for this...”

 

Conrad bit his bottom lips nervously. He doesn’t like it when Yuri ranted wildly. Because when Yuri was at this state, his powers tended to go haywire. He told both Shori and Bob that Yuri will be furious once he found out, but they won’t listen to him. Each decision has consequences and now, Yuri is furious. “I take it you don’t like this news.”

 

Yuri stopped short and stared hard at Conrad. “Damn straight I don’t like it. I need to have a word with both Shori and Bob about their manipulations. Everything has boundaries and they need to know when to keep in line. This is my life we are talking about here. Did it ever occur to them that I might move to the other realm permanently?”

 

Conrad studied Yuri and stare at him steadily. It was precisely by that question that Shori had decided the ‘safety measures’ so to speak. “We all know that as long you have families here, you won’t fully migrate to Demon realm. Shori reasoned that should that be the case, at least it’s best if you have some sort of life establish here. You have been so focus in your role as King that you didn’t think about what you are going to do in this realm, correct?”

 

 Yuri’s shoulder drop and he squirm nervously. “Not exactly… but still…”

 

Conrad felt his eyebrow twitched. If they were not discussing something important, he would be amused knowing he is acting like his brother, Gwendal. As it is, Conrad can only sympathize with his brother for feeling the annoying feeling every day. “Then what’s the problem? In a few months time, you will be eighteen. An age where you will be seen as an adult, and at the same time, you will finish your schooling. What are you going to do then? At least this way, Shori can look after you.”

 

Yuri’s hands flairs exasperatedly. His face scrunches up with a hint of desperation. “By becoming his _active_ second? Don’t you think this decision is a little too extreme? What if, I’m too involved with their society and suddenly, I really need to move out? I can’t just stop being their Prince. What then? We age differently than the Demons here. To those who don’t know about me, there will be questions. There are too many complications with this plan.”

 

“You could hand over the position to someone else later. By then, Shori would have an heir or successor of his own,” Conrad remark; shrugging.

 

Yuri snorted. He doubts very much that his brother will allow him to leave. Over protective behaviour remember? “So you say. You all have makes things more difficult for me. By integrating me this way, it will be hard for me to quietly and smoothly move later on.”

 

“Shori was thinking to make it easy for you. Think about it from his point of view. You still need a life here. How are you going to get by when you are frequently communing to the other realm? At least by Shori’s side, he can cover for you.”

 

Yuri stared at Conrad steadily; long and unblinking. Conrad inwardly squirmed being the recipient of such gaze. When Yuri’s eyes pierce through you like that, it was hard to know what he was thinking. “You all have really thought this through, haven’t you?” he asked softly.

 

“Shori was very adamant so to speak. He refused to listen once he made up his mind. In my defence, I tried arguing with him but unfortunately, when it comes to big brothers, they tended to disregards other people’s opinion and rear their over-protective head.”

 

“I still don’t like it.” Yuri firmly said.

 

“You are used to ruling a kingdom. If it’s any consolation, at least you already know how things are basically done.” Conrad tried to placate.

 

Yuri snorts in disbelief and roll his eyes unceremoniously. “Politics I can handle but not running a company. I can do math but I know next to nothing about their finances or what their company’s goals or objectives in general. If he wants me to be his second, Shori really need to explain to me everything.”

 

“Quit sulking already. I thought it was normal for parents to shape their children’s future?” Conrad huffed.

 

Yuri gaped and stared at Conrad wide-eyed in disbelief. For all the weirdness that surrounds his beloved partner, stating the obvious is just plain awkward. It just sounds so wrong somehow. Not exactly appropriate for this conversation. “Keyword is parents. Not older brothers. You and I both know that that notion is not true. Heck, even mum and dad let me decide my own path.”

 

Conrad flair his hand in defeat and sigh exasperatedly. “Ugh. Shori really owes me big for making me dealing with your royal moodiness right now. I should demand him to give me a raise. How about we make a deal? You accept this position and become Shori’s second in command, while I make sure that Shori won’t burden you with more than you can chew. Truthfully, I really think it’s not that different from your own rule. It’ll be easy with experience at least. Plus, we get to be working in the same building so that perks right?”

 

Conrad suddenly yelped when Yuri grabbed him from behind and laid them both facing each other on the bed. “How about, to make things extra sweeter with that deal, we added more clauses allowing you let me bang you on the office table any time of my choosing be them during the day or during overtime?” Yuri leered smirking suggestively. He was going to look forward in playing out that fantasy.

 

Conrad gawked at Yuri before what he said registered fully to his brain and his face flushed beat red as he smacked Yuri hard. “Yuri you idiot!” Conrad stuttered, embarrassed. “We are supposed to be working not indulging your fantasy!”

 

“Wasn’t my fault you proposed such a sexy deal,” Yuri murmured huskily. “Beside, I’m a horny teenager. I’m supposed to be allowed to indulge myself with lots of fantasies involving my seductive, temptress and sexy girlfriend slash boyfriend.”

 

“Aren’t you a pervert,” Conrad pulls Yuri down for a kiss. Yuri relished these sweet kisses. As he tongue dance with Conrad’s, Yuri can’t help being attracted and addicted to the being that was Conrad. He could never get enough of Conrad. Never!

 

They both gasped for air once their mouth finally parted from each other. Conrad looked up to him in a dazed. His lips were slightly red from the sweet abused that was given and looking at Yuri like that - he wanted to kiss him again. “You do look exquisite like this,” Yuri breathes affectionately. His finger runs across Conrad’s cheek lightly.

 

Conrad smirked softly. Now that Yuri’s anger has shimmering out, perhaps he will be more amiable. “So does this means, you’ll do it?”

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed before he gives Conrad one hard kiss that causes Conrad to moan in shock. “Now, now, don’t push your luck. I am still going to have a word with my brother and since he had me cornered so beautifully, I don’t see why I shouldn’t help him right now. However, I might not be so cooperative in the future. I refuse to have him string me along like some puppet.”

 

Conrad had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He was a noble-born. He should act with dignity when in the present of his king. But when Conrad saw the confident, lopsided smirk with that damn twinkling knowing look in his eyes; as if he knows what Conrad was thinking, he pouted and huffed instead, and as Yuri like to put it; courtesy be damned! “Fine. While you’re at it, make sure you give them one heck of a tongue lashing on my behalf. I go through your mood swing. Now, it’s their turn,” said Conrad sulking.  

 

Yuri chuckled before placing one last chaste kiss before detangling himself away from Conrad. He would dearly love to cuddle with Conrad after a long day but they have other engagements. “Now, you and I need to get ready. We are going out.”

 

That caught Conrad’s attention. As far as he knows they have nothing planned for the evening. “Going out? Where?”

 

Yuuri beamed widely. He helped Conrad on his feet before going to his wardrobe to pick out a suitable outfit for the evening. Looking over at Conrad through his mirror, he said grinning, “When was the last time we went out on a date?”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

“Is this your idea of a date?” asked Conrad floored. He winced at the wild thumping of the music.

 

Their date has started out rather nicely. Yuri had taken him to dinner at some restaurant that caters to European cuisine. Looking at the dish price, not of what was on the menu is cheap. But Conrad is not about to ask where Yuri come by the money. Then, they had spent time strolling leisurely at some garden that had various lighting displays. They enjoy their time there immensely. When the hour draws late, instead of heading home, Yuri said he had one last thing plan. Thus he found himself in an unknown district looking at his surrounding cautiously.

 

Conrad looked down at his outfit and at Yuri’s. He should have known Yuri would plan something scandalous as this. His outfit was rather _tight_. Yuri had the pleasure of choosing his outfit that clings to his figure. It insinuated his abs. Black jeans and black tight V-neck sleeveless, was Yuri’s favourite pick. His outfit was complete with a light brown jacket. It looks decent enough with nothing scandalous.

 

Yuri said he look delicious. More than once he caught Yuri starring at him hungrily and while they were walking, Yuri’s hand will wonder around touching him here and there. Conrad felt his face heat up remembering that. Yuri certainly had trouble keeping his hand to himself. His touches are – tempting. They ghosted him. A slight touch here and a few rubs there. It was enough to make him tingle with pleasure. Not that he was complaining.

 

Yuri, on the other hand, opted for a white collared button-up three quarter sleeve shirt with a blue orient dragon rising up from one side. He wore tight pale blue jeans to complete the look. Simple. Decent. But at the same time, tight enough to make him distracted. 

 

“This is just an extra. What’s wrong with dancing in a club this late at night? It is Saturday after all.” Yuri replied him, voice rising slightly over the loud music.

 

“I don’t quite get why people here likes this sort of place. The music is giving me a headache. It’s too loud. Why have you brought me here?” Conrad asked standing closer to Yuri. The crowd was wild as they dance and the club was packed!

 

Yuri smirked sexily and his eyes darkened with passion. “So that I can do this,” Yuri pulled Conrad flush against him. Their arousal rubbing each other sensually as Yuri began to manoeuvre them to the middle of the dance floor. “Here, at this club, people won’t bother looking at us at what we do. Here, I can do whatever I want with you.”

 

Conrad’s eyes widened and he nearly chokes on his words. “Yuri! We are in public.” Conrad tries to dislodge himself from Yuri’s hold but with the way the crowd is dancing, he can barely move and people keep bumping him back to Yuri!

 

Yuri didn’t even bother to hide his smirk. “Exactly. Haven’t you noticed that most people here are guys?”

 

Conrad had in fact noticed. At first, he thought the venue has more men than women in attendance. With all the lights and blaring sound, it’s hard to actually see things if it wasn’t for the illuminate lights.

 

Conrad felt hot under the collar when all the couples around them are dancing sensually with their partners. Some were openly grinding with each other, others are dancing wildly. He even spotted a few couples are openly kissing their partners without shame in the middle of the floor. In view of everyone! And people here didn’t even bat an eyelash or even care.

 

Conrad breath hitched as Yuri lean in and purred near his ear. “Dance with me, Conrart Weller. Let me show you how I truly desire the real you.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri was walking along the corridor of Covenant castle. The sun was shining bright outside. The garden was blooming. Flowers of many kinds were in their full bloom. Yet, somehow, the castle itself was dark. It felt different. 

 

Yuri journeyed on. He didn’t know where he was going. He felt heavy, tired, as he continued towards the pitch black hallway. Yuri finds it cruel and ironic. Outside, it was a bright and cheerful day, but inside the castle, it was as dark as the colour black. Like his mood as of late.

 

Yuri didn’t encounter anyone on his journey. The corridor was empty. He didn’t hear anyone or anything around. No maid scurrying about, no soldiers training or on duty. Except for him and the sound of his walking boots, the castle totally lack of life.

 

Yuri stopped in his track. He had reached his destination. He was staring at the door that was firmly shut. Yuri’s hand rose for the handle and he twist; pushing the door open. He slowly entered the room.

 

It was Conrad’s room.

 

Yuri steps further in and observed the room like he always did. The room was very neat and orderly. The bed was well made; his desk was clean and not a single thing in the room was out of place. It was just the way how Conrad likes to decorate his room.

 

The whole room was also gathering dust.

 

It was not dusty like it wasn’t clean for a week either. It was dusty like it wasn’t clean in a long time. The dust was so thick and cobwebs can be seen at the remote corners of the room and some on the bookshelf. The room was abandoned. It was unused and unoccupied for a very long time.

 

It is as if the room’s existence was long forgotten.

 

Suddenly feeling alarmed and dread, Yuri started searching for any sign of Conrad. In his anxiety, Yuri half expect Conrad to be lying on his bed; pale and unmoving; lifeless as if dead or his bedding soiled with tremendous amount of blood; with an arm missing. The bed was empty. There was no one in the room but him.

 

Feeling suffocated, Yuri ran from the room. He ran blindly not caring where his feet were taking him. All he knows that he just have to get away from Conrad’s room!

 

Yuri felt like the wall was closing in on him. His anxiousness is getting the better of him. He was close to hyperventilating! All Yuri can think about was searching for Conrad. He had to see him. He had to see if Conrad was alright; alive and well. He must see for himself that Conrad was safe.

 

The feeling of dread intensified the more he ran. Something tells him he was too late. That it was his fault. He didn’t get to him in time. Somehow, he was too late to save him!

 

Yuri stumbles into a private courtyard. It was his personal garden. It was secluded; close off from the rest of the garden. It was the only place that belongs solely to him. No one is permitted to enter without his permission. It was strictly private and restricted.

 

Yuri covered his eyes while it adjusts to the sudden bright light. When he remove his hand, the first thing he saw makes his breath hitched. He was immensely overwhelmed with despair, sorrow and guilt.

 

There, in the middle, stood a tomb bearing Conrad’s name.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri’s eyes fluttered open and he gasped.

 

Yuri stared at his ceiling; daze and disoriented. He took several deep breaths to calm his thundering beating heart. That dream was a great shock and Yuri dreaded such nightmares.

 

It brings back memories from years ago that Yuri refuse to dwell on. 

 

Wide awake now, Yuri was about to rise from the bed when his torso was constricted. And arm was draped over his chest preventing him from moving. He turns and saw that it was only Conrad sound asleep beside him. They were both naked under the covers and Conrad had quite a few markings (courtesy of Yuri) around his neck and chest. They are both slightly sticky after their last activity but it was nothing that can’t be clean up by the hot shower. Yuri was more than content just to lie down beside his Conrad.  Yuri watched Conrad as he slept with a soft smile on his face.

 

He was glad he took Conrad on a date. Sure he didn’t plan for anything fancy or exciting but he can at least say that he had successfully taken Conrad Weller, his beloved _boyfriend_ , out on a date.

 

Ever since he had a revelation weeks ago during the company party, Yuri knew he had his work cut out for him. Yuri won’t deny it; he was a total idiot! This whole fiasco started because of him. He told his friends that he got a girlfriend just so his friends will stop bugging him. Surprise, surprise, they wanted to meet _her_! He should have been truthful and told them he had a steady relationship with a guy instead.

 

He could find some girl and pay her to be his ‘date’ for the day to show off to his friends. Instead, he got Conrad tangle into all this.

 

He was an idiot. He was a jerk! He shouldn’t be forgiven so easily.

 

Because of one little white lie, one slip up, he had made things hard for Conrad and him.

 

It was not to say that this little fiasco is pointless. On the contrary, the revelation means everything to him. He should have known Conrad will have insecurities issues. The whole thing with gender switch thrown into the mix, Shinou had actually hurt his beloved’s pride and dignity. He still has no idea why Shinou had a sudden change of heart or why he suddenly helped him in the first place. All he knows, all that takes precedent in his mind, was that his Conrad was hurting.

 

It was not easy to tackle insecurities issues. Yes, he had proved to Conrad time and time again that he desire no one, nobody, other than Conrad’s. But even then their activity in the privacy of their bedroom can only do so much.

 

When the idea came to Yuri out of the blue, he could have smack his forehead with his own baseball bat for his stupidity. Conrad has always been envious of same-sex couple. He _should_ have got the message and took Conrad out on a date much sooner!

 

After that, he had spent some time planning for their date. Their first date in this realm! It had to be something less conspicuous, something subtle. He did not want Conrad to be uncomfortable on their date. So after a lot of planning, thinking, disregarding ideas, evening walks and surfing the net for hotspots, he opted to take Conrad to dinner and have a leisure stroll watching some fancy lights display.

 

It was during the search that he came across a few clubs that was more acceptable to his sexual preference.

 

He didn’t plan to take Conrad there on their date! Honest! But his resolve was challenged when he saw _how_ Conrad had looked with the outfit he picked for him.

 

He knew his beloved was gorgeous. He knew his Conrad was hot! But sweet torment! His Conrad was one fine specimen. With black outfit paired with brown leather jacket, his Conrad was a walking seduction. Yuri, can’t help but eyeing his Conrad appreciatively and more than once with lust.

 

And he wasn’t the only one. 

 

Throughout their leisure stroll, Yuri saw both male and female was eyeing his Conrad with lust gaze eyes. Jealousy, protectiveness and possessiveness reared their ugly heads and thus Yuri found himself more often than not; touching Conrad and staring at him hungrily, to claim that this man was taken; that this gorgeous, handsome soldier was his.

 

Going to that club was an impromptu decision. It occurred to Yuri that if he was given the opportunity to show off, then who was he to pass up the chance? That was the first time for the both of them to visit such places; with a little help from Shori’s friend who knew someone who knew someone – and that person got him a few fake Ids.

 

It wasn’t about grinding on his Conrad or eating him up with lust-fill gazed; it’s about showing to Conrad there are places where they can unwind, relax and can openly show affection towards each other without recuperation or being ridicule by the society.

 

All in all, he could tell that Conrad had a good time. That was what important. Yuri swore that he will take Conrad out on a date at his world more often.

 

 Yuri suddenly frowned. His face scrunches up with worry. Yuri gathered Conrad close and snuggle deeper into him, smelling his scent. He sighed and shut his eyes.

 

Try as he might, Yuri can’t help thinking that there is more to it than just Conrad’s insecurities. There is just something nagging at him that keeps on eluding his grasped. It screams to him that something deeper and much more serious was going on here. Something more troublesome. It didn’t help matters what with Lady Celi’s sudden pressure to their marriage, Wolfram’s avoidance and Gwendal’s sudden bout of dislike towards him.

 

There’s got to be a reason why this whole thing started, right?

 

Yuri sighed long and loud. He stilted when Conrad stirred lightly but did not wake. Getting out of bed, Yuri quietly went to the window and look out at the soon to be rising sun.

 

No matter how many times Yuri got headaches thinking about it, he couldn’t figure out what the missing piece of the puzzle was. 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**


	13. Chapter 13

 

** Chapter 13. **

 

Yuri laughed boisterously. He ducked his head aside as his frame shook with uncontrollable laughter. Beside him, Conrad was dismayed at his poor attempt in a game before he scowled at Yuri for being _not_ helpful.

 

They were at a night funfair, just the two of them, and having the time of their lives. Conrad was inhibited when he was not in the company of others. With Yuri, he smiled and laughed more often. Secretly, Yuri loved to see Conrad in such way. Conrad rarely let himself let go like that. He was always prim and proper while on duty, the ever-present smile on his face when he is with his royal family; but rarely does he laughed without the care of the world.

 

The rest of his retainers are around somewhere no doubt having fun on their own. Yuri had suggested – ordered – they split and would meet back at certain time and place. Of course, he and Conrad will go one way and the rest the other way. Murata had snickered with a knowing look while Wolfram was exasperated. With Lady Celi joining them, Yuri had no doubt that they would have their hands full.

 

Yuuri had fun chasing after Conrad with bumper cars, and Conrad had no problem crashing into him in return. They ride the Pirate Ship – Yuri’s favourite – and a few other thriller rides as well.

 

Afterward, once their thrill calmed down, they take a turn challenging each other through various side-stall and games. They were playing the hoopla when Yuri can’t stop laughing at Conrad’s disgruntled look, much to his ire. It was Yuri’s turn to pout when he did abysmally in Ball-in-the-basket. He tried throw hard, he tried throw gently, and still he can’t score a hole! – No pun attended. Conrad, of course, extracts his revenge for laughing just now, by having Yuri’s ass kick in the shooting game. Yuri doesn’t mind one bit, smiling goofily as they go few round. At least in the end, they did win a cuddly toy.

 

They had a break from the game and visited the food booths. They had sampled a few snacks and drank fruit juice. As tempting as it was, Yuri refused to have soda to go with the meal. Soda did not quench his thirst and after a time, they usually left him feeling thirsty again. He can’t help teasing Conrad about soda will ruin his – _her_ – figure, he got a slap at the back of his head for that and Conrad looks positively scandalized. Once they’ve had their fill, Yuri opted for one last ride. The Ferris wheel.

 

Oh, alright, Yuri admits, he had ulterior motive wanting to ride the wheel. It gave him excuse to kiss his boyfriend undisturbed. Since it was a pod-like cabin – and it was dark – people will not pay them attention since they will enjoy the view. That will give them some time to relax and smooching all they want.

 

Once the ride is over, both Yuri and Conrad stumble out, looking slightly dishevel. They both spotted swollen looks and Yuri was gazing at Conrad adoringly while Conrad was trying to look like nothing out of the ordinary. But with Yuri who didn’t bother to hide his feelings that prove to be a challenge.

 

“Yuri,” Conrad coughed, trying to distract himself and checking to make sure he was presentable. “Where did you say we will meet up with the rest again?”

 

“I told Murata to meet by the entrance in ten minutes. He said something about House of Mirrors before we go home?” Yuri answered, looking slightly thoughtful. He can’t help snorting at the thought of Lady Celi having the time of her life with all the wacky reflections. It would be amusing to see Wolframs too.  

 

Conrad arched an eyebrow. “Mother would love that.”

 

Yuri snickered, agreeing, “No doubt.”

 

Yuri was leaning against the wall with a bag full of food and drinks that they could snack on their way home. Yuri turned and faced Conrad, his arms folded on his chest as he leaned against the side. “Conrad, did you have a wonderful time tonight?”

 

Conrad stared at Yuri, puzzled, before he too turned and faced Yuri, grinning playfully. “It was adequate, Your Majesty,” said Conrad, teasingly.

 

Yuri gaped at him mockingly. He smirked and leaned in closer, “Just adequate?”

 

Conrad nodded, looking mischievously at Yuri.

 

 _Oh now we can’t have that, can we?_ Yuri thought. He leaned in and kiss Conrad, hard.

 

Whatever Yuri was holding was carefully put down to the floor, his lips never left Conrad. His hand running over Conrad’s back while the other was running through his hair. Yuri rested his back against the wall and pulled his lover closer to him. With one hand rested on Conrad’s hip, his other hand nudging his chin, parting Conrad’s mouth, and allowing his tongue to sneak inside and tangled with his. Yuri loved to explore Conrad’s mouth. When his tongue playfully caressed with Conrad’s, Conrad will emit this cute little sounds. Little moans and little mewls never fail to make Yuri yearning more. It makes his blood surged and he would growl possessively, hands tighten wherever they’re at, and his legs unknowingly twitched, wanting to have his Conrad curled deeper into him. His. Changing their position, Yuri’s body pressed against Conrad, covering him thoroughly. Conrad moaned, his hands cling desperately all over Yuri as his King has him trapped within his arms.   

 

“Guys! For the love of... get a room!” A voice penetrates their hazy thoughts and Yuri reluctantly breaks the kiss and tilted his head to the side. Yuri groaned at being caught and he hides his face against Conrad’s neck, panting and inhaling his scent. Yuri was thoroughly aware that Conrad was panting harsher than him, face all red in embarrassment, and was supporting himself against the wall. Yuri was smug.

 

“We can’t leave you both alone for more than a minute before you’re all over each other. Some of us are going to be traumatized by the heavy patting. Not to mention, there are kids about!” said Murata massaging his temple. Gwendal was glowering, Wolfram was bristling like a cat and Lady Celi was love-struck, no doubt finding her son in his lover’s arm in a dark corner positively romantic.

 

“You guys took so long. So we had to do something to pass the time,” said Yuri cheekily.

 

“You wimp! We do not need to hear your lusty moans. And I really do not need to see your hands running all over Lord Weller,” Wolfram snapped.

 

“Gee, no one asked you to peeped,” said Yuuri sarcastically and Wolfram spluttered. Yuri pushed himself off his beloved and cleared his throat. “Now come on, we don’t want to be late to catch the last train.”

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Gwendal could feel his anger towards the whole sorry excuse of the fiasco getting stronger. Indirectly he also can’t help resenting his young King for what he unknowingly causing.

 

He had watched from the sideline how his mother was eagerly planning the wedding – desperately planning the wedding. He watched as the King and his precious baby brother, Conrart, went through everyday task with no worries. He watched, how his brother, smiled as he always does, like all is well in the world.

 

They all knew – him, their mother, Wolfram and Conrart himself – everything was not well in _their_ world. Whatever happiness that was portrayed was just a mask to hide the fear underneath.  

 

Conrart stood to lose his everything and the saddest part, the King doesn’t even know it. He didn’t know that his actions, his choice, has repercussion that would affect Conrart. The King’s doubts and hesitation are slowly hurting Conrart.

 

The worst of this all is that Conrart knew it too. Knew the consequences and accept it gladly.

 

He nearly wanted to tear the King away from Conrart when they found them in a dark corner. It took him great restrained and more from grabbing the King and punched him for all he was worth. He most certainly doesn’t appreciate the King’s tongue shoving down his brother’s throat like some common whore in the dark!

 

However, he knew better than go against the King and his desires. Even though he didn’t like it, there is something he can acknowledge by being the King’s pleasure. If there is one thing his mother was right about, is that; in the case of his or their mother’s absence, the King might be the only one who could protect Conrart.

 

And he’ll look the other way even if to achieve that protection, Conrart will have to carry an improper title to his name.

 

But by Shinou! He wished he doesn’t have to.    

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

“Conrart! Darling, come, come. Come take a look at a few selections of your wedding gown,” Lady Celi gushed at her – at the moment – daughter. She took Conrad by the hand and led her to the sitting area, where a few final choice designs were being lay out.

 

“Mother,” Conrad stared wide-eyed at the selections. They are, without a doubt, beautiful choices. All the gowns are sleeveless. A few of them are figure-clad gowns and the rest are all nothing short of exquisite ball gowns with puff-up skirts. Some with corset, embroidery, lace, trains, beads, sequins’.... in short, it makes his head spin.

 

“Mother,” Conrad tried again and was interjected by Lady Celi.

 

“How about this one, dear,” Lady Celi show him the ones she likes. “I think this gown will look well on you. You’ll be splendid, my darling. The King will definitely appreciate your beauty. You’ll look like a Queen.”

 

“Mother!” Conrad exclaimed shocked and uncomfortable with where that sentence was going. He knew for his mother had been hinting at marriage, never once she was brazen enough to go this far. When Yuri told him that he managed to persuade their mothers to ceased, well it was obvious that he was somewhat unsuccessful.     

 

“Conrart, please,” Lady Celi pleaded, all joy and happiness gone and was replaced with deep sadness. “Please.... no matter what title you will hold, please be married to the King. I’ll rest easy knowing the both of you are united in holy matrimony. At least, you’ll be protected for as long as the King lives.”

 

Conrad was shocked speechless. He stared unbelievably long at his mother. Then, his gaze softens and lowered his head. “Mother....”

 

“Please,” Lady Celi choked, tears was streaming down her cheek now. “Please....”

 

Conrad clenched his teeth. There was nothing he could do or say that will ease his mother. Nothing. He could only stare forlornly at the designs.   

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri slammed the books he had read on Shori’s desk, glaring daggers at his brother. Shori glanced at him while typing on his laptop. “Done already?”

 

Yuri growled furiously. He pulled the visitor chair back and sit back comfortably, with his arms cross over his chest. “You know, I should be studying for the big and final exam, yet here I am, learning about the company and the how. I’m sure you still remember the mega-load of homework final year of high school threw at you.”

 

Shori snorted, eyes rolling. A ghost of a smile was present briefly before it disappeared. “What’s the big deal? You’re learning international finance, business and global economy. It adds to your credentials.”

 

Yuri deadpanned. “If I’m taking those subjects for exams I will be most happy,” Yuuri grumbled irritatedly.

 

Shori arched an eyebrow. “Who says there aren’t?”

 

“Not high school courses,” Yuri retorted.

 

“They are. You just have to register for the subject as your extra in the exam and you’re all set,” said Shori with ‘Duh’ expression on his face.

 

Yuri bristled. “Even if I say I’ve self-study, they want proof!”

 

Shori sighed heavily and he looks pointedly at his baby brother. “Want me to convince the board?”

 

Yuri groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. Shori makes everything sounds so simple. Just how many connections does he have? Yuri doesn’t think he wants to know. “You know what – never mind. Just, leave me alone these couple of months. Okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you,” Shori waves him off lightly. Yuri felt a tick on his forehead.

 

“I mean it, Shori. Let me finish school before you saddle me with responsibility!” Yuri clenched his fist as his eyebrow twitched. The room temperature was suddenly lower.... or was it just his anger?

 

“Alright! Alright. Don’t go Maou on me. Sheesh!”

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

The Shibuya household was very lively in the late evening. Shoma and Shori will be late from work, Jennifer was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Yuri and Wolfram can be seen and heard arguing over something or another – but they both insisted it was a debate – but they all knew it was just their usual banter. Gwendal was sitting at the porch, trying to read over the ruckus, and Lady Celi was going through magazine looking at its content and gave comments every now and then.

 

Upstairs in the bedroom, Conrad stood in front of the mirror and was gazing anxiously at his reflection.

 

It was night; the sun had set an hour ago. But for the past three days, his body didn’t revert back to its original form.

 

And she did not bleed!

 

 _What is going on?_ Conrad wondered, terribly afraid.     

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

“It’s been three weeks. Three weeks, Murata. He’s not on his PMS yet he didn’t change as he was supposed to,” Yuri ranted at Murata, seemingly calm.

 

“I hear you, Shibuya,” said Murata, sighing. He wished he had coffee to help make his day bearable. He was doing his own thing; studying in the library, when Shibuya had stormed in and hauled him to the nearby karaoke centre, book a room, and has been ranting and pacing for the past hour.

 

Yuri rounded on Murata growling like a caged lion. “What has Shinou planned now? Have you any clue on what’s going on? Do not tell me he is being mischievous again and is not sharing!”

 

Murata was unaffected with Yuri’s outburst and he gazed at him, calmly. “Has he been to the doctors?”

 

Yuri looked at Murata with a horrified expression. “And say what? ‘Hello, my courses are running late... I was supposed to change back to my male body nightly until three weeks ago’. Do you know how embarrassing and weird does that sounds?”

 

Murata groaned loudly in his head. If Shibuya was using sarcasm, then the situation was getting very bad indeed. He can sympathize with Shibuya though. If your love one was in distress and terrified, even a King would worry. And it was showing on his face.

 

“You know how Shin’ou is. I’ll try to ask him. In the meantime, I urge you to take Lord Weller to the doctor. You never know maybe they can shed some light? Better to be safe than sorry,” Murata reasoned with him. He vowed he will _find_ Shin’ou and sat him down and make him talk!

 

Or else he will start billing Shin’ou for all the trouble he cost him.  

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Conrad was walking home after a tiring day at work. Papers are piling up on his desk and seem to be not reducing. Shori had him running around submitting documents and on top of that, there seems to be a deadline coming up and everyone has been busy. Conrad can’t wait to reach home and soak up in a hot bath.

 

As _she_ was walking by an alley, when a hand grabbed him from behind and a cloth pressed to his mouth.

 

Conrad loses consciousness soon after.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : This chapter contains darker theme. It contains Non-Con on Conrad's POV. You may skip the scene if you wish. Other than that, read at your own risk.

** Chapter 14 **

 

Shori gritted his teeth in frustration.

 

The last twelve hours had been particularly unkind for any of them in the Shibuya household. Tension was all time high. It had gone from bad to worse.

 

Yuri had been antsy when his lover, Conrad Weller, had not return from work. Their workload had tripled the amount lately, so it wasn’t surprising that Conrad might have been stay back longer especially during the time period when he wasn’t transforming at sundown. However, if he was running late, Conrad would usually call.

 

There wasn’t any phone call. And Lord Weller is still not home.

 

An hour before midnight rolled around, Yuri had a bad feeling. He had called the office and wasn’t surprised that it went unanswered. An hour later and still no Conrad, both he, Yuri and Gwendal went out and search for him. They were unsuccessful.

 

By then, Yuri was in a full blown panic mode and was extremely worried.  

 

Shori himself was beginning to get anxious. While he may be indifferent towards the outworldly male, he never wished him harm. And being stuck as a woman, who knows what could have happen? Many things ran through his mind and by looking at Yuri fearful face, no doubt he thought the same thing.

 

So he paid a visit to an old time high school friend. Said friend was a brilliant hacker and he had asked him to hack into the camera security all across the city, particularly the routes that lead to home.

 

They found him. Through the camera, Shori managed to pick up what went down and his suspicion was confirmed. Shori paled drastically at what had happened to his baby brother’s lover and cursed up a storm and immediately dialled up his own men.

 

When Yuri found out that his lover was taken – Hell literally broke loose!

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

“Murata, if you tell me to calm down one more time, I’m gonna snap your neck! I want updates – goddamnit! – and I want it pronto!” Yuri snapped out his advisor. His fist clenched tightly with his barely repressed anger. Granted, Murata was only trying to help. But _Yuri_ doesn’t need any help. If Murata wanted to help, then he should give his all on getting his Conrad back.

 

Yuri growled and paced like a caged lion. He was mindless with worry. He had seen the footage that his brother obtained and his world comes crashing down when he saw his Conrad was pulled into an alley that he passed by.

 

He can’t even describe the whirlwind of emotions running amok inside him. Terror got a hold on him steadfastly. Many terrifying things are running through his head. But one thing had been frightening clear as the night wore on. It was no kidnapping.

 

Dread pooled at the bottom of Yuri’s stomach. He wanted to throw things to the wall, flipped the table or breaks the chairs. He wanted to thrash something, anything. His treacherous brain is filling him with all the worst case scenarios, and they were downright unbearable!

 

But he could not discard that thought. It was a possibility. It was blatantly obvious. His Conrad was currently in his female persona. If it was kidnapping, there should be ransom by now. If it’s a mug gone wrong, they would receive the phone call with the devastating news. So, that leaves the worst thing a woman can experience unwillingly.

 

Yuri suddenly stood up and flipped a chair over in rage. Around him, everyone was staring wide eyed before they dutifully went back to their task, pretending that nothing happened. Yuri paid them no mind.

 

Yuri breathed in shakily. He looked around and saw Shori talking to someone – possibly his subordinate, and was discussing something as Shori was stressing over the map. 

 

Yuri’s eyes lingered on the group of men in black suits.

 

He didn’t how he knew, but Bob had offered his assistance. He had called through video conference since Bob was back in America, and told Yuri that his men stationed in Japan is Yuri’s and Shori’s to command. Yuri had been thankful and Shori had oddly looked relieved.  

 

They haven’t informed the local police. Conrad hadn’t been missing for a full twenty four hours yet. Instead, they handle it discreetly and under the table at Yuri’s request. Furthermore, Yuri doesn’t want the law enforcers to get involved. He will not be satisfied with the justice that Japan served. Instead, _he_ is going to be the one to make the son of a bitch pay!

 

Whoever that fucker is will be so dead when Yuri was through with him.

 

Shori came over beside him. “You know, you could refrain from demolishing the furniture. What did that chair ever do to you?”

 

Yuri scowled at his brother. “I don’t need your scolding...”

 

“Yeah well, your tantrums are not helping anyone. Calm the fuck down!” Shori snapped bristling. 

 

Yuri growled and his hands waved in annoyance. “You know what.... fine... Do you have anything to tell me other than to annoy me?” Yuri inquired exasperatedly.

 

“Found the location where he was abducted,” Shori told him matter of factly. Yuri’s eyes snapped at him in shock. “I’m heading there now. You coming?”

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

“Sir, we found something.”

 

Yuri stiffened from where he leaned. Gwendal and Wolfram stood calmly beside him. Though, looking at Gwendal’s scowl and clenched fist, it was no brainer to figure out that the eldest brother was anything but calm. If anything, he looked murderous.

 

Yuri fidgeted nervously. He wanted to see the evidence for himself but he doesn’t want to interfere with the men working. So he had waited patiently by the corner with Gwendal and Wolfram to keep him company.

 

“When this is over,” Gwendal snarl gruffly beside him. Yuri perked up. “When this is over... I’m taking Conrart back home!”

 

Yuri said nothing. Gwendal himself had been anxious. His frowns are getting more pronounced by the hour. And Yuri really doesn’t want to make things worse than they already are. Yuri peered at Gwendal, and jumped when he saw that Gwendal was directing all his anger at him. Yuri froze.

 

“Whatever reason he came here for has already been done. I don’t see why he should tarry here any longer. Obviously he is not safe whenever he’s with you.”

 

“That’s not true,” Yuri blurted out defensively. “Things just happen. You can’t blame them on me.”

 

Gwendal snorted mockingly. “Can’t I? Ever since your affair started, Conrart has known no peace... and it is all _your_ fault!”

 

Had Yuri wasn’t leaning against the wall, he would have reel back in shock. This was no simple displeasure. There was more behind that statement. He didn’t even know that Gwendal was so against their coupling. Gwendal never said anything. “What do you mean?”

 

Gwendal’s eyes bore into his King, firmly. “Your relationship is poison. I will not stand by and allow you to destroy my brother anymore,” with that said, Gwendal turn and walk away.

 

Yuri watched Gwendal leave wide eyed and completely flabbergasted. He was totally speechless and he turns to Wolfram, feeling at loss. His face fell when he saw that Wolfram was not looking at him at all.   

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

When Conrad regain consciousness, the first thing he felt was feeling terrible. He aches all over and he feels like hurling. Everything was so hazy and he feels heavy and he couldn’t move even if he tried. Shinou, help him, he felt heavily drained.

 

Conrad blinked. He blinked again and he tugged. Feeling something cold and constrictive around his wrist, his eyes widened in alarmed. Conrad looked around, instantly more wide awake and alerted.

 

When he began to comprehend what was going on, he panicked.

 

And he had good reasons to be.

 

First, he doesn’t know where he is. It looks like he was in some abandoned warehouse. It was very, very dark and he could barely see anything.

 

Second, his limps really were bound tightly. Both his hands and his legs are attached against the post.

 

Third, and here Conrad struggle to free himself, he was stripped naked and was completely exposed. The way he was tied up was so... so indecent that Conrad fears the implication. His eyes widened in aghast. Conrad struggle harder. His wrist was beginning to redden at the harsh movements. His eyes glancing wildly in trepidation.  

 

He moaned painfully when his wrists were beginning to hurt. Tears was gathering on his eyes and they flow down his cheek. Conrad silently whimpered.

 

He wanted to get out of there.

 

Suddenly, Conrad heard footsteps coming towards him. He froze. The sound of the door opened and shut, and Conrad strained to look at where the door was located somewhere on his left. It was useless. The place has no lights that it was impossible to even check for a silhouette.

 

Conrad sensed the presence of his abductor near him. He tried to define the person but he was barely unrecognized. Conrad can only see a black form and that is not helping him with the details.

 

Conrad jumped against his bind when a hand settled on him and they trailed all over him lewdly. Conrad eyes widened. “What are you doing? Stop!” Conrad gasped in fright. “Who are you? Release me!”

 

Conrad paled as terror gripped him. Instead of stopping, the hands continued on; touching him none too gently. Conrad shut his eyes. He knew what was happening and he desperately wished that it wasn’t so.

 

He shouted in pain when his legs were forcefully spreader wider, and Conrad resisted furiously. He felt chilled when he heard the sound of buckle unclasping and pants unzipped. He screamed when the hands gripped him painfully and the man bent over him, lapping him everywhere. His despair mounted when he felt the man was about to breach him. “No! No! Stop! Let go!” Conrad screamed loudly as he tried to fight back. All it accomplishes was rougher treatment. Agonizing scream was tore out of him when the man rammed into him. “No! No!”

 

Conrad’s screams of anguish echoed throughout the room. He screams desperately until he can’t scream anymore. His torment lasted for a very long time.

 

“Yuri!”

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri sat in misery, staring dejectedly at nothing in particular, his posture looks tired. Yuri was cold. He felt chilled to the bones. His mind must have been playing tricks on him or the silence was killing him, grating on his nerves. He kept feeling that Conrad was calling for him, calling out his name.

 

He tilted his head a little and his hands rubbed his face wornfully, wiping away the tears that he had been crying. A whole day has gone by and they are still without any leads of Conrad’s whereabouts. Everything looks grim and very bleak. Yuri was beginning to lose hope.

 

Yuri sensed someone took a seat beside him. Then, a hand reached out and intertwined with his. Yuri briefly peeked aside and saw that it was Lady Celi. Lady Celi looked completely worn-out. She was exhausted and it looks as if she spends her time sleepless and crying. Yuri was instantly feeling horrible.

 

“I’m sorry, Lady Celi,” said Yuri, downcast. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. This ordeal must have been terrible for you.”

 

Lady Celi briefly smiled bitterly. “It’s nothing I haven’t felt before.”

 

“It must have given you much grief,” said Yuri shamefully.

 

“As it does you,” Lady Celi instantly countered.

 

Yuri lowered his gaze in sorrow. “I have been terrible, haven’t I,” he stated. Lady Celi eyed at him inquiringly. “I’ve been acting despicably,” Yuri clarify. 

 

“Despicably?” Lady Celi voiced out startled. “What is there to be despicable about when we all are worried for my son?”

 

Yuri refrained from commenting. With everything that has been going on, he suddenly felt world weary. Lady Celi’s hand nudged his chin and she tilted his face towards her. She gazed at him tenderly. “Your Majesty must have faith. Do not doubt that my Conrart is out there fighting to find his way back to you. He is a formidable man all on his own and he did not became Captain of the Guards simply for being my son,” Lady Celi told him steadfastly. Yuri tiredly listened to her wordlessly. Lady Celi continues, “He loves you. And he wants more than anything to be with you. To be by your side. Always,” she said kindly.

 

“Truly?” Yuri inquired. Lady Celi nodded affirmative. “Then how come I feel like there is something being kept from me?”

 

Lady Celi looked confused. But before she can say anything and asked what he meant, the door burst open, and Wolfram frantically ran into Yuri’s room.

 

“Yuri, Shori summoned you,” said Wolfram rapidly. “I think they know where he is. They found Conrart.”

 

Yuri was out of the door in a heartbeat.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15 **

 

Wolfram felt awful. He was ashamed and he most definitely felt guilty. And above all, he hated feeling helpless.

 

It was his entire fault, he knew. His Little Big Brother is in deep trouble because of him. He planted the seed, instigated it, and set the ball rolling.

 

In his defence, he had nothing but the best intention to His Majesty and his Little Big Brother. They had been dancing around each other since the very beginning. It was sickening pathetic to watch them being so oblivious!

 

So one day, he had snapped. He was at his wits end. And with the help of another, he gave hints, nudged and helped them get together.

 

He has only the best intention for his brother. How was he to know that such action will have consequences on his brother?

 

Oh, he knew all too well the prejudice that was directed at the Half Demons. He knew that being born without any form of power caused them to be looked down on; that they were being ridicule at for being imperfect. Yes, he had learnt the reality the hard way. It was one of the main reason why he had acted coldly towards his Little Big Brother when the truth of his status was revealed. He wanted to be unfeeling so that the pain will lessen if the inevitable should happen to his dearly loved Little Big Brother.

 

Never would he have thought that by helping his Little Big Brother find happiness with the King can cause his brother’s situation to worsen. And it all boils down to the matter of his brother’s biology.  

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri eyed the abandon building in distaste. Cliché of all cliché it just has to be at an old factory of all places. Even from the outside, the whole place looks dead and empty and generally unused.  

 

And the kicker of it all? The place was only a few blocks away from where Conrad was abducted. And by way of the back alleys, it leads straight to this factory!

 

Yuri glanced at his brother, waiting for the signal to attack.

 

Shori is leading the operation. His brother had even gear up in protective vest and had a few arsenals on his person, mostly guns and bullets. Yuri had been dumbfounded at his brother’s efficiency in gearing up so to speak and had wondered for how long his brother had weapon training.

 

Yuri himself wasn’t exempt from safety vest. His weapon of choice was only a Saber sword – a substitute in the absence of Morgif. He took one from the arrange of weapons that the squad have with them, casually walked up to their weapon rack and took the sharpest sword that caught his eye before strapping them on his hip. He couldn’t give a damn and pointedly ignore the startled gazes.    

 

He and Shori had minor disagreement on whether or not Yuri should get involved. Shori wanted Yuri to stay outside until he got the clear; Yuri wanted to go in with them. They had been arguing back and forth throughout the ride until Murata had intervened; stating that it was within Yuri’s right to accompany them. Shori had been annoyed ever since. Oh he wanted to protest, but Yuri had told him with absolute certainty that he will accompany them whether Shori likes it or not. End of discussion. Shori hadn’t stop grumbling since then, something about knight in shining armour.

 

So now he was glaring at his brother to just hurry it all up!

 

Yuri grunted in frustration and his stared intensely at the factory, taking several deep breaths. Ever since they arrived at the location, Yuri’s senses have been tingling like mad. He _knew_ that his Conrad was here. And he was itching to march in there and grab him, never to let go ever again.  

 

Yuri was waiting patiently with Gwendal and Wolfram, who will also be joining the rescue mission with him, when Shori appeared beside him, “Yuri, we go in stay close to me. Don’t act rashly,” Shori told him calmly.  

 

“I’m a big boy, Shori. I can take care of myself,” Yuri replied blandly.

 

“Place is huge and we don’t know where Conrad is held in there. I don’t want you to wonder off. For all we know _he_ could still be in there,” Shori stressed meaningfully.

 

If that is true, then it makes things easier for him. “Good,” said Yuri with cold vindication. “That’ll save me the time to hunt him down and kill him.”

 

Shori blinked at the conviction before he rolled his eyes. A few years ago, Yuri wouldn’t even think of pursuing such action. Heck, a few years ago, he thought his little brother was still innocent and naive! Now, it was a normal occurrence. “What happen to you being a pacifist?”

 

“Leave of absence at the moment,” Yuri replied smirking sinisterly.

 

Shori snickered and signalled them a go. Yuri squared himself up and followed Shori from behind.

 

The place is huge alright. It was also very dim, darkening the majority of the factory even though it was still daylight outside. Yuri followed the team with soundless steps, and he stick to the shadows and the wall as he go. They moved swiftly, some men will keep a look out while a couple will look into the rooms and moving on. Yuri paid them no mind. His senses are getting stronger. Conrad is definitely near. But he has to hurry. It was telling him something doesn’t feel right. That something is very, very wrong. His intuition was screaming at him.

 

Yuri immediately took the lead and he started to run towards certain location, unaware of Shori’s calling out his name. Shori cursed and the men abandoned their protocol and took off after him.

 

Yuri was desperately trying to get to Conrad. He was oblivious to everything but his lover, who can feel with all his being, is very close by. The main wing of the factory was practically in disarray. It was full of left behinds and dusty furniture and cobwebs hallways. Yuri ran up a flight of stairs and ran down a long corridor before taking a right turn that leads to a huge empty space with only a close door at the far wall. His sense was muted now. Conrad is held behind that door!

 

Yuri gripped his sword firmly. He was about to unsheathed them and barge right in when a hand preventing him to do so. Yuri peered aside and saw Shori shaking his head. He pulled Yuri back towards Gwendal and Wolfram before he gave a head signal to the men as they get into position, preparing to burst through that door.

 

On Shori’s signal, one of the men break the door and they entered the room with guns drawn. “Freeze! Put your hand in the air!”

 

Yuri immediately walked forward boldly as a few more men passed through the door. The light suddenly switched on and Yuri noticed the room was equally large.

 

Once Yuri stepped into the room, he froze.

 

He didn’t see the men be on their guard or positioned cautiously. He barely sees Conrad who was tied up on a bed right in the middle of the room. He most certainly didn’t see both Gwendal and Wolfram gripped their drawn sword tightly or Wolfram snarling in anger.

 

What he saw was worst.

 

“You!” Yuri’s eyes widened in shocked and betrayal before his eyes hardened in unholy fury. “Lee!”

 

Said fellow teammate only smirked, his face distorted in a deranged grin from where he sat, with a gun pointing at him. “Hello, Coach. It’s been a while has it.”

 

Yuri couldn’t believe his eyes. It was none other than Lee, his fellow baseball teammate.

 

“Why?” Yuri said through gritted teeth. His eyes darkened when he saw just where Lee was touching his Conrad.   

 

Lee ran his hands leisurely between Conrad’s thighs. Not hiding his sickening pleasure. “Can’t help it, Coach. She was gorgeous.”

 

Yuri glared murderously at his soon to be dead teammate. “You abducted my lover because she was gorgeous?” Yuri commented dryly. “Dude, get your own and stop poaching on mine!”

 

“Aww, come on, Coach, don’t be stingy,” said Lee casually. “We all know she is too good to be yours. And I wanted a fill.” Lee smirks lecherously as his hand touches none too gently between Conrad’s fold. “It was exquisite. Her curl was simply divine.”

 

Yuri paled at the implication. His heart dropped all the way to the bottom of the floor and for a moment he faltered. He silently screams in anguish at what was Conrad subjected to. Yuri felt like he’s going to be sick. He wanted badly to see Conrad right then but he didn’t dare to take his eyes away from the psycho in front of him. Then his shock dissipated and was replaced with anger. Yuri was trembling with uncontrollable rage. He fists clenched him so hard that he wanted to rip Lee apart and he will, right after he got that bastard away from Conrad. What worries him is that Conrad has been unmoving ever since they came. Dread was beginning to pool in his stomach.   

 

“It was delicious, Coach.” Lee sneered, grinning in madness. “She was screaming for you as I took her. Keep calling out your name. Yuri! Yuri!” Lee cackled, mockingly.

 

Something snapped inside Yuri. What Lee just said keep playing inside his head. his face was lowered, casting shadows over his eyes. “How dare you...” said Yuri slowly, frostily. His demeanour had change and now he stood unmoving. Around him, everyone tensed.

 

“How dare you touch my boyfriend,” Yuri muttered coldly.

 

“Boyfriend?” Lee voiced out confused. But Yuri was beyond any rationale. Yuri finally raised his head, and his eyes were void of any kindness and gleamed with nothing but ruthless cruelty and the desire for vengeance.

 

“How dare you harm my Consort!” Yuri shouted strongly.

 

Behind him, Gwendal’s eyes widened at the implication.

 

With a roar, Yuri attacked.

 

Yuri was all rage and fury. His movement sharp and his hands were deadly as any lethal weapon. Yuri was unconscious of anything but the son of a bitch before him. Everything else was nonexistence. He lurched towards Lee and saw that Lee was about to shoot, Yuri knocked the gun out of his hand and knocked him away from Conrad. Lee was quickly on his feet and Yuri landed a blow on Lee’s midsection. He then proceeds with grabbing Lee’s head and slam it down on his knee, followed swiftly by a strong kick. While Lee was knocked off balance, and Yuri stalked him, growling predatorily. Lee quickly gain momentum and headbutt Yuri throw his middle, slamming Yuri against the pillar behind him. Yuri elbowed him roughly by the shoulder blade – taking great satisfaction at the sound of Lee’s painful grunt – before punching him solid on the face.

 

While Yuri was executing his wrath, Shori, Gwendal and Wolfram swiftly made their way to Conrad. Shori stood guard with his gun pointing at the fight while Gwendal and Wolfram cut the ropes that binds their brother, the youngest doing their best not to grimace at the bruise that marred the skin while Gwendal was finding it difficult to refrain himself from charging in and join his King when he saw all the blood between the legs and the sheets. For an instant, Gwendal’s eyes widened in panic. That was simply too much blood. Conrad could have a serious internal injury and he could die. Gwendal’s jaw clenched. He swoop Conrad into his arms and immediately carry his younger brother out of the room and to the healers waiting outside along with the sage. At Shori’s signal, two men accompany Gwendal out.  

 

The sound of loud crashing garnered their attention. They watched as Yuri was wrestling furiously with his opponent. Yuri was clawing and punching his enemy like a madman possessed.

 

“Shouldn’t we aid him?” Wolfram turned to Shori anxiously.  

 

Shori shook his head. “We cannot be involve in this fight,” said Shori gravely. “Look at him. This is not a Demon King’s fight. This is all Yuri. This is Yuri proving his worth without the aid of his powers. It’s his resolution, his conviction. This is simply a fight between men.”

 

Yuri kicked Lee away from him, growling. His blood sang as he relishes the fight. Lee was giving as good as he got. Being a sportsman, he was not lacking on his punches. But he was no match for Yuri. Yuri has been a king for a few years and he had training from Conrad and Yozak. He can personally attest that both Conrad and Yozak are a lot scarier when they are getting serious.   

 

Lee staggered to his feet. He was panting heavily and was bruise all over. Blood was dripping from a cut on his forehead, a black eye that was beginning to swollen, and a split lips. Underneath his clothes no doubt he was black and blue all over along with a few scratches. If there was one thing that Yozak insists he mastered, is how to give a solid punch and kick. That man won’t teach him anything until he can give a lethal blow. And Yuri was proud of the fact that he had given Lee a few broken ribs.

 

And then, Yuri accidentally make the mistake of eyes straying to the bed and his demeanour became stone cold. He only saw red. Red blood. A lot of blood.

 

Conrad’s blood!   

 

Yuri faced back to Lee as Lee was trying to punch him, but Yuri saw nothing but Conrad’s blood on Lee and in that instance, Yuri was ferocious. With an unnatural roar, Yuri pulled his hand back and gave the finishing blow; piercing clean through Lee’s heart. His hand smeared with blood on the other side and on his bloodied fist, a heart was still pumping before it slowly ceased. Yuri pulled his arm back and more blood splattered from the jerking flesh before the dead body dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

 

Yuri snarled viciously at the body at his feet. He looked every inch like the demonic demon that many feared with his soaking tainted hand as he stood over the bloodbath. Without further ado, Yuri crushed the heart.

 

Yuri looked down coldly at his kill one last time before he uncaringly stepped over and kicked the body out of his way. He confidently walked out the room. “Get rid of him,” was all Yuri ordered to the stunned room.

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri sat in the waiting room sombrely. Conrad was still in operation and has been for a few hours. Now that Conrad is well in the doctors capable hands, Yuri get to reflect back on what he’d done.

 

He was in shocked. He felt numb and everything seems like in a daze and so surreal. Never in his entire life had he been that furious before. All those violent rage and ruthlessness, he never thought he was capable of them. It was different then all his previous anger. Not even that time in Svelera was he this angry, and he wanted to wipe out those mining soldiers then.

 

But seeing Conrad in that situation, seeing him in that position; had snapped something in him and awaken the demon that was purely him. Not the demon king with cool powers. Just him and his darkness.  

 

Yuri looked down to his hands. He can still remember his blood covered hands and he didn’t feel... disgust. In fact he doesn’t feel anything at all, not even the slightest bit of remorse. He had killed Lee in cold blood and to him, he felt it was justified.   

 

And he didn’t even get to draw his sword!

 

Yuri slump deeper into his chair with his head lie back wearily. He stared impassively at the white painted wall. He knew that this day will come. He knew that one day; he will kill in cold blood. There are more than enough reasons why being a king is such a heavy burden. But he had accepted it when he accepts his throne as the Demon King. He may be a pacifist in nature, but that didn’t exempt him from doing what needs to be done.  

 

“Your Majesty, may I have a word in private?” said Gwendal as he stood before his king with a peculiar expression.

 

Yuri shut his eyes briefly, inwardly groaning before he sighed, stood up and followed Gwendal out of the waiting room. They went all the way to the rooftop so that no one can interrupt their serious conversation.

 

“I once said that once this ordeal is over, I’ll be taking Conrart home with me.” Gwendal started after a long silence. “And I will do so once Conrart is well enough to travel.”

 

Yuri stood silence, secretly dreading the outcome of this conversation.

 

Gwendal continued. “It also means,” Gwendal faced Yuri and said to him directly, “That I will be ordering Conrart to relinquish all his duties and retire from court and will remain in my estate indefinitely.”

 

Yuri’s heart dropped and he felt like he was given a solid blow. He felt his world was turn upside down and that reality was yanked from him. He was distraught at the mere thought of being separated from his Conrad. As the head of his family, it was within Gwendal’s right in regards to his brothers. Gwendal had every authority to pull Conrad from court if he wishes it.

 

“Why?” Yuri croaked dryly.  

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” said Gwendal with raise eyebrow.

 

“Yes,” said Yuri, remembering their previous talk clearly. “Something about our relationship is disastrous. But there is more to it isn’t there?”

 

“There is,” Gwendal affirmed nodding.

 

“Then tell me,” Yuri demanded firmly.

 

They stared impassively at one another. Both were unyielding. Yuri kept silence as did Gwendal, neither of them portrayed their thoughts. After a while, Gwendal begin.

 

“Your Majesty was not raised in our world and as such there is still custom and tradition that you have yet accustomed to. As such, Your Majesty might be ignorant to a certain ways of the court.” Gwendal paused short, thinking what to say next. “Status weights heavily when it comes to Royal courtship. More so if it involves the King and his chosen future spouse.”

 

Yuri frowned at what he was told. He didn’t like the implication of it. “Isn’t that prejudice talking? What does it matter with who I’m in a relationship with? Last I check, relationships between two men are accepted in the demon kingdom,” said Yuri scowling.

 

“It is not because Conrart was a male. But merely because he is a half demon. To be precise, Your Majesty, it concerns his lack of ability and biology.”

 

Now, Yuri was totally lost. “What are you talking about?”

 

Gwendal sighed. “A relationship between two men are accepted because with a pure demon, it is possible for the consort to bear a child.” He replied plainly. 

 

Yuri’s eyes nearly bulge out of its socket. Now that little titbit he didn’t know about. “What? Wait a minute... what?” Yuri stuttered incoherently. His legs nearly gave out at the newly inform knowledge.

 

“For a demon with powers, they are able to bear children. With our gift, it was possible. For a half demon without a gift, they do not possess this ability. As I stated, it all about biology.”

 

Yuri gaped like a fish. His mind runs a mile a minute. This is the first time he heard of such a thing and it was hard to come to terms with it. of all the craziness and bizarreness that is the Demon realm or the ‘other world’ that Yuri had dubbed in his mind, this takes the cake. “Shocking,” Yuri admits weakly.

 

Yuri rubbed his hand on his forehead. He already felt a headache coming. Yuri was beginning to wonder if he ever gets use to the oddities of his realm. “Alright. I think get it thus far, but I fail to see the insignificant of this news to my courtship. None say anything with my short engagement with Wolfram. Why should my relationship with Conrad be any different?”

 

“Wolfram to put it simply, was a suitable match. He is a noble-born demon and strong in his own right. His upbringing and his parentage gives him credit. With Conrart however, he is lacking simply because he possess no magic of his own. Without it, Conrart won’t be able to bear a child. The court never says anything out of respect towards my mother and me although they would not bat an eyelash at Conrart being degraded and seen as your concubine,” said Gwendal clearly.

 

Yuri’s eye widened and his jaw dropped. “Concubine? Concubine?!” Yuri exclaimed loudly and incredulously, completely stunned. Then, a word caught his attention and his eyes narrowed. “What do you mean by degraded?”

 

“Like any other kingdoms, heirs are important. As someone who can’t conceive that is the only position he can achieved. Without the ability, he can’t be anything more than a concubine. What other positions he holds are irrelevant compare to that status. The moment Conrart started his illicit affair with Your Majesty, he was seen as a concubine – thus degraded.”

 

“Are you telling me that all this time, Conrad was referred as my concubine? Behind my back? He is still the captain of the guards!” said Yuri growling. Being seen as simply his concubine? That was the most preposterous and nonsensical thing he had ever heard.

 

“Yes and the King’s pleasure,” was the grim reply.

 

Yuri’s jaw clenched and his darkened dangerously. There was a vindictive glint in his eyes as he turned away from Gwendal. “Well that’s too bad, isn’t it? I have every intention to make Conrad my consort,” said Yuri angrily.

 

Gwendal reply came swiftly. That was the root of the problem. A catastrophe in the making. It was best if he squashes that idea even before it begin. “The council will never allow you. They will oppose you strongly and you will have civil war or at worst, a coup; should you persist.”

 

Yuri cursed colourful expletives. Now he was itching to _do_ something. His anger has been boiling ever since he was told just how his beloved was treated unbeknown to him. And now this? Needless to say, he wasn’t exactly very pleased. “Who is the true ruler of the Demon kingdom? Me or the ten aristocrats?” Yuri grumbled frustratingly, his arm waving in exasperation. Gwendal said nothing.

 

Yuri starts pacing back and forth, deep in thought. This does not bode well with him at all. It was one thing his Conrad was regale as a concubine; his official mistress for goodness sake! And it’s another if they think they have a say to whom he should marry.

 

Yuri growled again. The subtle implication of that notion was not lost to him. They thought they can dictate him. With him being their king at a young age and ignorant of their ways, they probably thought they can manipulate him to their favour. He maybe young and naive once; but one good thing about growing up on Earth is that he grew up learning about the many kings and leaders throughout World’s history.

 

And one thing all men of power have in common; is that they do whatever the hell they want especially in regards to their life. Consequences be damn!

 

Then, Yuri suddenly tensed. A stray though occurred to him that doesn’t make any sense. If what he had been told thus far is true, then... why?

 

Yuri turned to Gwendal, puzzled. “What else is there?” he asked Gwendal cautiously. “Conrad’s status aside, there is something else that you are not telling. Lady Celi didn’t plan the wedding desperately for no reason. What is it?”

 

Gwendal lowered his eyes and his expression rapidly turned to pain. He looked away from the young king dejectedly. He looked tired and weary. “The concubine will only be favourable in the absent of a consort and or the queen and as long as his ability to maintain as your favourite. Should Conrart is no longer your favourite, and then he will be dishonourably exile from court and his reputation ruined. However, things are a lot more complicated where he was concerned.” He didn’t dare to face his king. He knew the king will not like what he was about to tell. If his Sire is already angry at the thought of Conrart being referred as his concubine, then he will no doubt hating what comes next. “Conrart was born at a time that being a half demon was a taboo. Especially for a royal family it was unthinkable. Conrart’s fate was kinder as he was the son of the Demon Queen at the time but even so he was sneered by the upper echelons.” Gwendal had to pause as his voiced got too emotional; his hand was gripping the edge so hard that his knuckle was white. “And then, there was that stun with Big Shimaron.” Here, Gwendal eyes bore into Yuri steadfastly. “Initially half demons was considered worthless and they were killed upon birth as they are considered nothing but disappointment. Conrart was spared as my mother refused to let anything happened to her son. It was soon after that that barbaric practice was prohibited altogether. It was the one thing my mother did during her reign and she was adamant and harsh on that matter,” said Gwendal smirking as he remembered fondly as the decree was enacted. Stoffle had opposed along with a few others and they all had force her hand. All of them ended spending six months in the dungeon and being treated like a commoner and a hefty of their fortune was seized. Stoffle didn’t dare to go against his sister again. “As time changes, half demons began to be widely accepted. But with Conrart’s actions with the Shimarons and his newly discovered lineage; his person was again put to question. They believe that Conrart can’t be trusted,” said Gwendal steadily. “Conrart maybe a descendant of Shimaron’s three royal families but he has no title as one of the ten aristocrats, therefore he is without protection. With him being made your concubine, his reputation is tarnished forever.”

 

Yuri breath hitched. He had a bad feeling about what’s next. And he was proven right.

 

“A concubine generally perceived unfavourably. With him being a half demon and added with his questionable actions as of late; instead of exile from court, he will be sentence to death.” Gwendal finished his explanation.

 

Now, Yuri felt like being struck by lightning. His legs give out and he slump unceremoniously to the floor. “What?” Yuri mumbled weakly.

 

“He is a high profile. They did not want to take any chances,” Gwendal grumbled sarcastically.

 

Yuri looked confused trying to process at what he was told. It finally dawned to Yuri after a minute of stunned silence, what exactly it is all about as he locked eyes with Gwendal. “All because he is a half demon?”

 

Gwendal face was close off, but there was a respectable glint in his eyes at his king’s insight. “All because he is a half demon,” he confirmed.

 

“That... That is... My god,” words failed him. Yuri was devastated. He was in turmoil. “Yet you let him? Let us do as we please? You let us? If you knew... Why?” Yuri blurt out shakily. He look up to Gwendal in anguish hoping that he will be merciful to this grief-stricken king.  

 

But Gwendal was impassive. There wasn’t any indication of him being compassion and neither was there any cruelty. “Because there is safety in your favour. Being your favourite guarantee Conrart your protection for as long as you still have interest in him.”

 

Yuri was frozen. He was utterly speechless.

 

“Now I have laid down everything you need to know, the truth behind this shenanigan since it started,” Gwendal stated determinately. “And I have told you my future course of action. The question now, Your Majesty, is what are _you_ going to do?”  

 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P.**


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

 

Murata stared morosely at the _idiot_ person before him. What had happened left a bitter taste in his mouth. The fact that the _fool_ had done things without consulting with him first makes everything feels unbearable. It grated on his nerves!

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Murata sombrely.

 

“I knew you would not approve,” said Shinou despondently.

 

Murata fist clenched. Instantly he was filled with irritation. Not approve would be putting it mildly. He would be against it!

 

“Of course I won’t approve. It was reckless!” Murata snapped.

 

Murata sometimes wondered if it was worth the sacrifice. It was tiresome being an advisor. On top of being the voice of reason, he had to run intermediary, manage the court, insure everything runs smoothly and keep peace between _everyone_.

 

And at the same time, he had to cater the king’s every whim.

 

Murata sighed very tiredly. There are times that Shinou makes things difficult for him. This is one of those times. “Is there no other way?”

 

Shinou was silent. And that was all the answer Murata needed. “I did what I had to do,” Shinou then said remorsefully.

 

“At what price?” Murata retort back sarcastically.

 

Again, Shinou kept his silence. And Murata realized then that he didn’t want to hear it.

 

“You should have told me,” said Murata as he left. 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Whoever said that being a king got everything in the whole world ought to be shot and quartered. Yes, a king got everything he could ever want; which include the mass induced headache that comes with all the shitloads of problems.

 

Right now, Yuri very much hated it.

 

He had a lot to think about after his talk with Gwendal. He was appalled to say the least and now, after going through all the conversation repeatedly in his head, he became pissed. He had cussed colourfully for the next two hours.

 

He couldn’t believe the gall of his court. They are so arrogant, so _prideful_. Who they think they are to issue an ultimatum to Conrad like that? Conrad is the son of their previous Queen and the son of Dunheely Weller. If anything that should tell them how important Conrad is.

 

Conrad _is_ a royalty twice over! But apparently, all that means nothing to the proud elite demons.

 

On top of all that, Yuri was also very worried about Conrad.

 

Now that everything was brought to light, things made much more sense. Lady Celi’s agony, Gwendal’s sudden over-protectiveness, and Conrad’s insecurities. In all honesty, he really thought that Conrad’s insecurities were centred solely on their relationship. He never would have guess it was something more serious than that.

 

And now, now they have the abduction aftermath to deal with.

 

Conrad has been release from surgery and is still out cold. They say his injuries were extensive. Physically he will get better but it’s the mental aspect that was uncertain. Only time will heal all wounds they said.

 

To be frank, Yuri was not so sure. Everything seems to be spiralling out of control at a rapid pace. It derailed his world quite harshly that left him floundering, hopeless and lost.

 

And it’s not done yet.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

After what seems like continuously agonizing hours, a doctor came for them with the news of Conrad. “Family of Caelyn Von Spitzveg?”

 

“Yes, that’s us,” said Yuri, immediately jumping to his feet from where he sat. Beside him, Lady Celi also stood from her seat and stood before the doctor with Gwendal and Wolfram.

 

Lady Celi was brought to the hospital by Shori after her Conrart was admitted. She had been waiting anxiously for news of her second born ever since. She had to will herself to stay put when she saw Gwendal and Yuri disappeared for a time to Shinou knows where, and was praying for _any_ news.

 

The Doctor eyed them curiously. “I wish to have a word with Miss Spitzveg immediate family.”    

 

“This is her mother and her two brothers,” Yuri clarified. “I’m her fiancé. We are her immediate family,” said Yuri with narrowed eyes. The message was clear; he is not going anywhere.

 

The Doctor only nodded before beckoning them to follow her into a more private area. There, she told them all of the injuries that Conrad had sustained with no permanent wound. She emphasize that with full support, Conrad will get better in no time. There is one news that not only unexpected but devastated at the same time. To Yuri the most.

 

“There is another matter, Sir,” said the Doctor gently. “I’m sorry to inform you that Miss Spitzveg lost the baby.”

 

Yuri froze. The world seems to have frozen with him. All sounds was practically none existence. The only thing that was registered to all of them was the ‘baby’ part. “What baby?” Yuri exclaimed in shock.

 

The doctor took their reaction in stride although there was a glint of sympathy in her eyes. “She was four weeks pregnant. But because of her ill treatment, she had a miscarriage.”

 

“But that’s not... possible...” Yuri trailed off lamely when everything that happened to him up until that point finally drove home.

 

The pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place. And for the first time since the whole fiasco started, he was finally seeing the bigger picture.

 

He was in love with Conrad. Conrad, to put it cheesy romantically, is his soul mate. The problem was, Conrad can’t give him children so a solution was created for him.  

 

Conrad was pregnant.

 

And now they lost the baby.

 

His and Conrad’s baby.

 

“No!” Yuri cries out heart-wrenchingly.  

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

There had never been such a miserable atmosphere like then in the room. Conrad had been move to a private room, attended only by the doctor and two other nurses. Apparently, the Doctor and the nurses are their kind, and are recommended by Bob. They are looking after Conrad at Bob’s request.

 

The shuttle is shut and the lights are off, casting the room into darkness. Yuri was sitting by Conrad’s side and staring thoughtfully into space.

 

Ever since his breakdown at the death of their unexpected child, Yuri had been devastated. Murata had been the one to tend to him and calm him down. Lady Celi, Gwendal and Wolfram had all been equally in shock. Even they have been unresponsive for a minute. Yuri had been at a loss on what to do.

 

 Alone at last, Yuri can finally ponder uninterrupted. He had been going through everything that has happened. Circumstances and situation were analyzed. Reasons and musings popped and discarded. Questions were running through his mind.  

 

There are still questions that he was still puzzling over. Why now? Why did Shinou interfere now? Why not before? Or after they were married or something? Why did Shinou choose this point in time as a catalyst? And why a woman at that? Surely they can’t expect to really believe that it was because of his teammates request?

 

“Murata,” Yuri addressed his wise man, who had entered the room while he was deep in thought. “I need to speak to Shinou.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

The next time Yuri stood in front of Shinou, there wasn’t anything friendly on his face. Yuri’s expression was grim and his eyes hardened as he face-off with the Original King. “I think you better come clean. What is this shenanigan really about?”

 

Shinou smiled coyly at the young king. “If I say it was really for your benefit, would you believe me?”

 

Yuri’s eyebrow twitched. Vaguely, he wondered if the first have always been this infuriating. “Cut the crap! We all know you find the whole ordeal hilarious,” Yuri snapped at him.

 

Shinou snickered and Yuri glowered at him balefully. “Yuri, it was your idea. It’s not my fault you longed for the most ridiculous thing. You did wished he was a woman,” said Shinou smirking.

 

Yuri could only gape at his many-times predecessor in disbelief. “Wait, you’re telling me that all this is _really_ because of that?”

 

Shinou sighed exasperated. Younger generation these days are so impatient. They’re no fun at all. “No, I was really giving you the means to aid you. Your wish was the catalyst and the gender transformation was an amusement,” Shinou gazed at Yuri pointedly. “It was an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

 

“What is the whole point of this shenanigan?” Yuri asked steadfastly. “What exactly are you trying to achieve?”

 

“It was an experiment, I admit. I was testing to see if your consort was able to conceive. That was the true purpose of this whole thing. I had been stewing on it for some time now. It was just too convenient when you suddenly make that wish.”

 

“Why did you do it?” Yuri demand furiously. “Why change him into a girl? Do you know how it affects his self-esteem? He was degraded enough as it is. He doesn’t need to be degraded further by being turn into a woman just to allow pregnancy. You could just – I don’t know – make male pregnancy for him possible? From what Gwendal mentioned about full-blooded demons, it’s possible for them.”

 

 _Ah, yes_. Shinou inwardly thought flippantly. _The crux of the matter isn’t it?_

 

“First Yuri you have to understand how the mechanic of that works. It’s not about their blood or biology, it’s because of their powers that it was possible. It is their magic that allows the pregnancy to happen and help them during birthing. Male pregnancy itself for your consort is not possible because he doesn’t have magic to help him. Men were not created to bear children. We don’t have the necessary equipment for it. Even with magic, the pregnancy itself is a high risk. The pain of birthing is triple than the normal birth,” Shinou explained.

 

“So you decide to change him into a woman for the duration to allow him child bearing? Why a woman exactly? And here’s an idea; why not make him a hermaphrodite?” Yuri snidely asked him.

 

“I didn’t decide it on a whim if that’s what you’re implying. And I did take that into consideration. However, I’m not that cruel or heartless to permanently change him,” Shinou replied in condescending manner.

 

“I didn’t say anything about permanent. Just answer the damn question!” Yuri quipped monotonously.

 

Shinou sighed heavily. He grumbled low under his breath making Yuri’s eye arched. “Yuri, yes hermaphrodite is actually the plausible option – one that I preferred for him. However let me ask you something; what is Conrart’s duties?”

 

“Captain of the guards and my protector,” Yuri answered matter-of-factly.

 

“That’s right. He is a warrior and it is his duty to protect you. Now, let’s say he’s pregnant but he is still a man, do you honestly think he will sit idle when you’re in trouble and not take up arms even though he might jeopardize his pregnancy in doing so?” Shinou point out.

 

Yuri frowned and ran the possibility and scenario through his mind a few times. He then went deathly paled at the possible result.

 

“Exactly,” Shinou continued after seeing the intended reaction. “He would. That’s just the way he is. Now you see why I go for the second best option... by turning him into a woman?”

 

“But the court,” Yuri blurted, his mind still reeling behind Shinou’s logic. “They will not respect him. Whatever good opinion they have of him will diminish!”

 

“The court was never part of the problem actually,” said the first king casually. “And the answer to that problem is within your grasp. Frankly, it’s glaringly obvious.”

 

Yuri was about to protest but before he have the chance to do so, Shinou pressed on. “Yuri, are you not the king? You are not just the figure-head of an entire nation. You are their lord, their leader, their master. You don’t defer to them... they defer to you. The court is not above you. _You_ are the court,” the first told him superiorly.

 

Shinou smiled conspiratorially. Yuri observed him wordlessly. He has an idea what Shinou was hinting at. Yuri smile conspiratorially back in return. “If you need some ideas, look to your own earthly history. Perhaps there are a few monarchies you can take example off; for the court and for your consort.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Yuri takes the implication to heart.

 

Once his conference with the first was over, Yuri had left with a new self-assured gait in his steps. He had Murata told him everything about the inner working of his kingdom and its court since Shinou’s time. Everything; especially its laws, constitutions and most importantly, sovereignty.

 

The answer and confirmation he was provided makes Yuri grinned menacingly sharp.

 

He also had dragged Murata to the library; helping him in getting quite a number of books on Earth’s royalty; focusing mainly on medieval court. He also did extensive research online with the help of Shori and had a lengthy discussion with his brother as well as Bob. He is adamant that by the time he return to his realm, he’ll take full control of his reign.

 

Yuri knew exactly what he needed to do once he goes back.

 

But first, there is something else that takes precedent. And it all hinge on Conrad. 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Conrad floated aimlessly in the dark abyss. The void was cold and harsh and it was soundless as they came. Conrad didn’t know how long he was there. All he knew is that there, he was safe.

 

_The love you give will be return in equal measures._

 

Conrad frowned. Who is that? Who’s that voice? It sounds... familiar.

 

_Love is not a feeling that can be destroyed._

 

No. Conrad tried to turn away from the voice. He doesn’t want to be disturbed.

 

_Don’t call me ‘Your Majesty’. You named me after all..._

 

Conrad stilted. He knew that voice.

 

 _Trust me_.

 

No! Conrad thought in despair. He positioned himself in a fatal position. It’s unsafe.

 

 _I will not leave you_.

 

Conrad shook his head in denial. He hugs himself tighter.

 

_I love you, Conrad Weller. You are my eternal beloved._

 

Yuri, Conrad thought longingly. His body tremor as he cries.

 

“ _Conrad, wake up!_ ”

 

No! It hurts!

 

“ _It’s alright. You are save now_.”

 

It’s terrifying!

 

“ _I’m here now... I’ve got you..._ ”

 

You’re lying!

 

“ _Come home to me_.”

 

Warmth. So warm. Where does it come from? Whose is it?

 

“ _Wake up, my love. I’m right here_.”

 

Yuri?

 

“ _Please, my sweetheart. Come back to me. Don’t leave me. I beseech you!_ ”

 

Yuri!

 

“ _I’ll never let you go_.”

 

Tears flows from Conrad’s eyes. This time out of gladness. Yuri is here. He is here with him. He is not alone. And he is so warm.

 

“ _You’re save now. I’m here_.”

 

Yuri came for him. He came. He came!

 

“Wake up! Conrad please... Wake up for me...” said a far away voice.

 

Conrad tried to open his eyes. But his body refused to comply. It was... comfortingly heavy.

 

“Stay with me. Don’t go…” Hands tighten their grip on his. The voice sounds sad and tired.

 

“Wake up, Conrad,” Yuri croaked.

 

Conrad’s eyes fluttered open and his fingers twitched.

 

There was a moment silent before there was a movement, and Yuri was looking down on him.

 

Yuri looked awful. He looks unkempt and generally a mess. His hair was wild, there was a circle under his eyes and they were puffy. Yuri looked like he hadn’t slept in days.

 

“Conrad,” Yuri breathed.

 

“Hello, Yuri,” Conrad greeted weakly. His throat and lips felt dry.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened slightly before he broke into a watery grin. Relief was rolling of him in waves. Then, he leaned in and kissed Conrad deeply, conveying without words of his feelings.

 

When they broke apart, both of them had tears in their eyes.

 

“Conrad... my dear Conrad...” Yuri chanted. He laid a gentle kiss on Conrad’s palm while his other hand was touching Conrad everywhere. “My Conrad... I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

 

“How long was I out?” Conrad inquired softly. His eyes glance briefly at his surrounding and saw that he was in the hospital.

 

“Five days,” Yuri replied tenderly. “You slipped into a coma. The doctor was not sure for how long you’ll be in a healing sleep.”

 

“I’m sorry I worried you.”

 

“Don’t be,” Yuri assured him. Then he seems to realize something and looked sheepish. “Where is my common sense? You’re finally awake. Are you thirsty?”

 

Conrad nodded. And Yuri rose from his chair to get him a glass of water. While he was at it, Conrad inspect the room.

 

They were in a luxurious comfortable room. The room was very spacious for a single occupant. It has a day bed by the window, huge television hung on the wall opposite him, and a tiny office and visitor area towards the door.

 

Yuri came back with a tall glass of water. After taking a meaningful sipped, Conrad voiced his thoughts. “This room is luxurious.”

 

“Private first class ward in a first class hospital. The price for this room is not cheap either.” Yuri told him. Conrad looked thoughtful.

 

“How come I’m here then?”  

 

“It can’t be help. With our unusual situation, Bob and Shori wanted your recovery to be extremely discreet. Only a few people are in the know, and they are recommended by Bob.”

 

Conrad hummed. His mind was still a bit hazy. He was also still lethargic.

 

Suddenly, the bed dipped and Yuri was lying beside him; a hand supported by his elbow while the other snake around his waist, pulling him closer to him, and being mindful of the I.V tube. Lucky the bed was wide enough to support them both.

 

“I should call the doctor but I figure she can wait a little longer,” said Yuri softly. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and there is something I need to ask you.”

 

“What is it?” asked Conrad curiously.

 

Yuri took his free hand and placed a kiss on his knuckle. He held his hand firmly close to his heart. Yuri was looking very determine and unyielding. His eyes were glowing.

 

“Marry me, Conrart Weller. And be my only Queen and Consort.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P.**


	17. Chapter 17

** Chapter 17. **

 

Things were pretty much calm and normal by the time Conrad was release from the hospital. Conrad’s physical wounds are all healed; his medical checkups all indicate that he was healthy. Thus, with nothing more to be done by the doctors, Conrad was discharge.

 

Yuri had been a constant presence by his side. He did everything for him, never left him alone unless he has to and downright pampering his beloved. He opened the door for the cab, carried all the luggage – never letting Conrad even carry one duffle bag; all the while gushing and ushering and generally doting on his lover – much to Conrad’s amusement.

 

Yuri was very much open with affection. He was practically glued to Conrad’s side too. In whichever persona, Yuri was next to him. He would hold his hand or rest his hand behind his back, or drape his arm around his waist, or simply let Conrad rest against him.

 

Not only that, Yuri was suddenly extremely overprotective and possessive too. He would gaze fiercely at anyone who so much looked at them the wrong way. His glare would turn menacing once they caught sight of their intertwined hands; daring them to say anything.

 

It was as if Yuri had change somehow. Like he couldn’t give a damn and that leaves Conrad bewildered.

 

Conrad was snapped out of his musing when Yuri let out a growl beside him. “Yuri?”

 

Yuri’s hand tightened on his waist, pressing him closer to Yuri. “The driver had been covertly gazing at us through his rear-view mirror a little too frequently,” said Yuri monotonously.

 

Conrad glanced at the driver briefly before dismissing him and smiled softly at Yuri. “He’s driving. Of course he needs to look at his rear-view mirror.”

 

“Every three minutes?” yuri quipped with a raise eyebrow.

 

“If he must,” Conrad retorted back.

 

Yuri’s eyes narrowed slightly. “His gaze lingers at you,” he growled.

 

“Well, I’m practically sitting on your lap,” said Conrad deadpanned. It was true you know. He was practically on Yuri’s lap. Yuri had him leaned on him the moment they were in the ride home and rested his hand protectively around him.

 

Like he stated, Yuri didn’t give a damn anymore… and he is openly showing it for all to see.

 

“If we offend your sensibility, drive faster!” Yuri snapped at the driver. The driver snorted but he didn’t speed up. They were left alone after that.

 

Yuri huffed. “Why did we insist on taking a taxi home again?”

 

“You’re the one that doesn’t want to use the subway and Shori offered to send a limo for us in which you also refused,” Conrad pointed out, playfully.

 

Yuri mock gawking at him. Then he smirked, his eyes glinted with mischief. “Of course I refused. That limo won’t fit our road!”

 

Conrad slapped him lightly by the chest. “It wasn’t that limo and you know it!”

 

Yuri snickered. They then settle more comfortably and Yuri moved his arm to drape across Conrad’s shoulder. Conrad let his head dropped on against Yuri, sighing. “Sleep, Conrad,” Yuri murmured to him. “I’ll wake you once we’re there.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Okay. Things were _not_ that calm. It was not a smooth sailing for Conrad’s complete recovery. The event – that was dubbed by Yuri – still holds sway over him.

 

They were alone in the bedroom being intimate with each other; kissing and cuddling and reassuring themselves, when unbidden, the image of his assailant went through Conrad’s mind. The man’s lust craze eyes and maniacal grin is enough to send him reeling. Next thing he knew Yuri was yelping on the floor and he was backing up to the wall and was trying to shield himself with the bed cover.

 

Then Yuri was beside him, his expression very worried and was murmuring nonsensical words as he holds a trembling Conrad.

 

“Shh… shh. It’s alright. He’s gone. You’re safe…” Yuri whispered calmingly. He rubbed Conrad’s back soothingly. “He can’t hurt you now. There, there. I’m here.”

 

Conrad took a sharp breath and nodded his head before burying them on Yuri’s neck. He desperately hung onto Yuri, trying steadfastly to forget. Yuri hugs him tighter, all the while saying comforting words.

 

Yuri knew it was not going to be easy. There are times that Conrad was just hunted by his bad experience. It wasn’t as bad as the first week after he woke from his healing sleep. But every now and then, Conrad was just reminded of it. Mostly, it happened when they were alone.

 

When it happens, Yuri could only offer comfort in form of words. He was powerless to do anything else. Seeing Conrad vulnerable was trying on him. Every time Conrad cried on him, Yuri wanted to run his hand through Lee’s heart all over again. He would bathe with the enemy’s blood and gleefully punch holes through the flesh. In Yuri’s mind, he should have make Lee _suffer_. 

 

But the deed was done. All Yuri can hope for is for Conrad to conquer his ghost and lay it entirely to rest. The sooner, the better.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

Meantime, Yuri would busy himself sorting all his affairs and pour himself into his work with vigour. Instead of lightening his workload, his paperwork doubled. Now that his finals are just around the corner, Yuri was immersing himself with the company instead. He finds himself with the desire to be better, to do something more…

 

He just doesn’t have a clue what that more is.

 

Okay, maybe he does… but this is not his realm.

 

As for Shinou, Yuri and the first king had sort-of come to a compromise. After thinking long and hard in regards to the alternative child bearing options, Yuri decided to allow it – with conditions and restrictions. Shinou can _only_ alter Conrad on monthly basis in accordance to Conrad’s cycle and for the duration of the pregnancy and will _remain_ a woman on those times. _No more_ daily alterations. If Conrad woke up as a woman, then he’s either breeding or bleeding.    

 

This concession was only permitted so that it gives his people time to get use to the change _and_ to spare Conrad some of his dignity. Yuri insists upon this. It would be a great big shock for everyone, but at least any grumble of Conrad unable to bear child because he is magicless, would be silence.

 

“You know, I already ease your paperwork. How come your pile is bigger than mine?” Shori inquired from the door. Yuri didn’t even look up from his paperwork.

 

“Half of this is Conrads,” Yuri simply stated.

 

Shori snorted. He pushed himself away from the door and stood before Yuri with a scowl. “Bullshit! You’re one possessive bastard do you know that?”

 

Yuri sighed. He put dropped his pen and leaned back in his chair, giving Shori his full attention. Yuri’s eyebrow arched.

 

Shori stared at his baby brother nonchalantly. “You’re distracting yourself with the paperwork to rein in your possessive tendencies. Right now, you’ll feeling that you should be doing something… like assigning guards to Conrad or insuring his well being. But since this is Earth; you choose to take your position here seriously, no doubt hoping it will give you some resemble of control or power, power that you need to protect Conrad.”

 

Yuri stared at Shori stoically.

 

Shori sighed. “That or… you want to lock your beloved in a well guarded tower.”

 

Yuri broke out chuckling. Now that is just plain ridiculous. Even though everything that Shori said is true. “I’m not that bad.”

 

Shori’s lips tilted briefly. “I beg to differ.” He then clapped his hands once and went around the desk. “Now,” Shori put his hands on the back of Yuri’s chair and wheeled him swiftly towards the door. Yuri spluttered and flailed, wide eyed in shock. “What the hell are you still doing here? Your finals start in three days – you’re supposed to be studying. You shouldn’t be here. If I see you anywhere near this building or anywhere that is not in your bedroom or beside your significant other I’ll tie you to your study table myself!” 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

There is one thing he needs to get out of the way. And to be honest, Yuri was not looking forward to it.

 

“Gwendal, A word please,” said Yuri. He then waited for him at the courtyard.

 

Once Gwendal joined him, he said clearly. “I will like to have your permission for Conrart’s hand in marriage.” 

 

“And why should I give it?” Gwendal inquired sternly.

 

Yuri felt his courage falter. That was the question he was afraid Gwendal would ask, and the very question that is most difficult to answer. He would like to say, that he loves him. But it was a well known fact and the feeblest answer. Gwendal will not likely to give Conrad’s hand based on his fancy. No, the best way to reply is with sheer honesty.

 

“Because I can protect Conrad,” Yuri said finally. “I will ensure he is protected and cherished for the rest of his life. And because I will see to it that the council will not be against us or him.”

 

“And how are you going to do that may I ask?”

 

“You’ll see when the time comes,” said Yuri wickedly. At Gwendal’s dubious look, Yuri rectified. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing destructive.”

 

Gwendal’s eyes narrowed. That answer was not satisfactory to him. “Why Conrart? Why my brother? You could have anyone you so desire. Some of them are of better pedigree than Conrart!”

 

Yuri’s eyes darkened with displeasure. “That’s right I could have anyone I wanted, which is precisely what I’m doing. Of all the fairest and the richest in my realm, Conrad is the one I desire. He is worthy to me and worthy of my kingdom. _I_ found him worthy,” said Yuri with conviction.  

 

“What of his shortcoming? His flaws?”

 

Yuri arched an eyebrow superiorly. “His flaws? What are those? I have since the beginning accepted his imperfections. Never once I found him lacking. If you are referring to his lack of gift, let me assure you one thing; it does not matter to me.” Yuri turned and gazed up to the sky. “And if you’re dubious about his ability to carry, let me ask you this… why do you think all this crazy fiasco happened in the first place?” Without expecting an answer, he whirled back to his first minister, eyes blazing with ire. “For my teammates benefit? Fuck no! For Shinou’s amusement? Partly, the first have been very bored lately. No, the reason why he was change into a woman was so that he could conceive. That was Shin’ou plans all along. Granted, it was a trial run but the objective has been achieved.”

 

Yuri took a few steps and stood directly before the earth based magic user. “There is nothing stopping us of our union, Gwendal Von Voltaire. Only your indecision.”

 

Gwendal looked up to the direction of the young king’s bedroom. “Have you spoken this matter to him?”

 

“I have.”

 

“And his answer?”

 

Yuri’s expression was hard and unyielding. “He answered yes.”  

 

Gwendal gazed wordlessly. Then, finally, he lowered his eyes. There was nothing else he can do and they knew it. Why deny the inevitable? “You have mine and my family’s blessing.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

“Wonderful,” came an enthusiastic squeal from the living room. The next thing Yuri knew, he have his arms full of Lady Celi. “Oh, I’ve never thought this day would come.”

 

“Mother!” exclaimed Gwendal and Wolfram, who had been eavesdropping with Lady Celi from the living room, simultaneously.

 

Yuri holds Lady Celi, feeling baffled. If he noticed how Lady Celi trembling, he didn’t say anything. “I am most happy!” said Lady Celi in heartfelt.

 

Yuri gulped. He rarely seen Lady Celi cry, but from her watery eyes, she was close to tears. So he decides a distraction was in order. Besides, he doesn’t know how to console a crying Lady Celi anyway.

 

“Lady Celi, what are you doing? Are you crying? Don’t you dare cry on me! It’ll ruin your make-up!” Yuri exclaimed dramatically. They suddenly lapse into silence. Both Gwendal and Wolfram was looking at him funny. Yuri’s face warmed. He suddenly felt very stupid.

 

Lady Celi huffed once she composed herself. She released him from her embrace with a frown, complete with her hands on her hip. “Now that you’ll be my son in law, shouldn’t you start calling me ‘mother’?” Lady Celi tutted.

 

Yuri rubbed the back of his head sheepishly in respond. “Noted. After the wedding. Speaking of weddings – how’s that coming along?”

 

At the mention of weddings, her ire forgotten, Lady Celi’s eyes alight with excitement. “Well, Your Majesty. I even have quite the selections. All that is left is for Conrart to choose from.” Lady Celi dragged Yuri by the arm into the living room. She pushed him into a chair and she went over their living room cupboard, and open a drawer. Taking out a file, she showed to Yuri.

 

Yuri’s eyes bulged at the wide array of wedding gowns pictures. There were basically a few selections of every gown style in that folder, including headpiece and veils. Yuri took out a couple of pictures. “Please Lady Celi… for goodness sake. No big puffy gowns or short skimpy dress. Pick something elegant and stunning.”

 

Lady Celi looked at the skimpy dress that Yuri was holding and she snatched it out from his hand. It was a figure hugging mini dress with one shoulder strap and asymmetric bodice. Beaded pearl adorned the shoulder strap and bottom of the skirt. The dress is taupe in colour. “Apologies. This is mine.”  

 

Yuri sweat-dropped. If that is Lady Celi’s style, he is half afraid to look at the rest.

 

But now after looking at the gowns. A thought came to Yuri.

 

 _Which reminds me_ , Yuri mused seriously. _I need a whole new royal wardrobe makeover. I can’t wear my school uniform for the rest of my life. I can’t wear the same style as I grew older. Besides, it’ll be inappropriate for a wedding too even though it was paired with a draped cape. No, I think I should pick something renaissance inspired; both for my royal outfits and my wedding tux. The least I can do is incorporating with my kingdom’s culture._ Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. _Aw man, where the hell am I going to start looking for a fashionable tux? Do I need to have it custom made? Should I go for all black? Or have coloured embroidery?_

 

Yuri sighed heavily. He really got his work cut out for him. Thank whichever entity that he’ll have quite some time before he was schedule to return to his realm.  

 

“Say, should I do the wedding here or should I do my wedding back in the demon realm?”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

**Review on your way out.**

**-Elvina P.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18.  **

 

Conrad was anxious. His hands were clammy, butterflies are having a go inside his stomach and he felt constricted. He wanted so much to let loose his collar so at least he could breathe.

 

He shouldn’t be nervous. It was irrational of him to be nervous. There was absolute nothing of him to be nervous of... yet he was.

 

“By the Great One, Conrad… Calm down! You look absolutely dashing,” said Yuri, casually. Yuri was standing in the middle of his room, being fitted with the help of a manservant. Yuri stood still as said manservant was tying his cravat. He could never get used to tie his own necktie. He can tie his tie, but he could never get them in the correct length. They were always uneven.    

 

“This is madness,” said Conrad skittishly. “I don’t think right now is a good idea,” There will be trouble for this, he was sure of it. The upper echelons will not take this lightly.  

 

Since Yuri desire it, he’ll oblige to his King’s wishes of course. But Yuri could give him time to come to terms with it, not suddenly sprung it up on him like he did just now.

 

Yuri had barged into his room when he was just about to get dress, with only a towel covering his modesty, Yuri had stop dead in his track giving him a once over; holding a suit bag, and all but ordered him to put in on. When he saw the outfit that he was to be wearing, he had been jaw slacked – at first admiring it in awe – before he realized just what Yuri was asking on him. Yuri must have anticipated his reluctance because not a scarce minute later, _Gwendal_ was attending to him, with the express order from Yuri to make sure he put his suit on!    

 

“It’s called making a statement. Nothing is crazy about that,” said Yuri, exasperatedly.

 

Oh yes. Making a statement he said. Well, it’s going to be a statement alright but that doesn’t mean he is any less nervous.  

 

“I look like a wedding cake,” Conrad grumbled, tugging on his collar.

 

Yuri snickered. True, what Conrad is currently wearing makes him looked like a topper figurine. Yuri much preferred the other suit he had tailored for Conrad. But alas, for this event, only a particular suit will do. “You look fine. Honestly, it’s just a tux. At least you are wearing something different than your customary military uniform.”

 

“Why can’t I wear that instead?” asked Conrad petulantly.

 

Yuri mock gawked at him. “I refuse to allow my lover to wear anything less extravagant on a royal ball. Besides, it’s high time you dressed like a nobleman and not like a soldier.”

 

Conrad huffed. “You just want to show me off,” he stated blandly.

 

Yuri chuckled. “That too.” Yuri nodded to his manservant once he finished attending to him. “Right. It’s time. We are fashionably late as it is. Shall we go?”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

The grand ball was the talk of the season. It was an annual gala to celebrate the anniversary of the King’s reign.

 

It was an opulent affair. The ballroom was decorated impressively. Candles chandeliers hung from the ceiling shining brightly, colourful flowers decorated the hall along with drapery of blue and gold; enhancing the gold interior and furnishing of the hall. The Lords and Ladies wore their finest. Women in exquisite gowns and men in their handsome waistcoat and fine jewelries; each and every one of them paraded their wealth and status.

 

The door opened and the herald announces the arrival of the king. In tandem, the crowd simultaneously bowed and curtsied. Once done so as protocol dictates, they raised their heads.

 

They fell into astonished silence.

 

The King looked impeccably handsome in all black. He wore a baroque black brocade suit with elaborate gold trimmings, a different style than what he usually wore, with a matching necktie, handkerchief, and cummerbund. His custom blue royal regalia were not worn. Instead pinned upon his cravat was an emblem of the royal crest. He was style differently too. Gone was the unkempt hair, now it was slick back stylishly, making the King looked sharper.

 

What caught their attention was not the king however.

 

It was the person beside the King.

 

Arriving on the King’s arm was none other than Conrart Weller, the King’s protector and Captain of the guard. To some, he was also known as _The Concubine_ , The King’s pleasure. The King’s mistress. The King’s favourite.  

 

It was not his presence that shocked them. He _is_ a part of their aristocracy after all. What surprises them was what he was wearing. More specifically; what it signify.

 

The Patriot of Luttenberg or the Lion of Luttenberg as some like to style him by, was wearing a baroque two toned dark ivory suit with embroidered _black_ trimming. Pinned on his white satin cravat was the crest of the King’s personal emblem.

 

The fact that he was wearing a black trimming spoke volumes. Every living soul on this realm knew that black was the royal colour of the Demon King and it can be worn exclusively by the King and the royal family. Only one other can wear the colour in a smaller scale; and that is The King’s spouse and Consort.

 

The Captain may not be wearing all black, but the subtle implication is enough for everyone to know that this person is soon to be The King’s Consort and their Queen.

 

Once the notion had settle in, whispers break out and well wishes were uttered.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

When Yuri sauntered into the ballroom with Conrad besides him. He grinned mischievously. He secretly cackled in vindictive glee at the thought of the whole courts reaction to his declaration. This is his way to show off.

 

He vowed that by the end of the evening, all those who had once talked negatively about Conrad will regret it.

 

Beside him, Conrad’s gripped tightened slightly on top of his palm when they were announced. Yuri rubbed his fingers soothingly as he led him further in into the ballroom.  

 

Their expression was _priceless_. Like a deer caught under the headlights, their eyes were wide as saucers and the ladies were already whispering behind their glove covered hands.

 

Their friends were most delighted by this unexpected surprise.

 

“About fucking time!” Yozak exclaimed good naturally. He like any other was shocked with the proclaimation but he was mightily glad for it none the less. Beside him, Wolfram scowled and cuffed Yozak lightly by his arm. Yozak only grinned wider.

 

“Thank you, friends,” Yuri said with a smile as he and Conrad stood at the centre of the ballroom. “My Lords and Ladies; first of all, I would like to express my gratitude on your attendance to my royal gala. I sincerely hope that you’ll enjoy yourselves tonight.” Yuri shows them his megawatt smile.

 

“Before we continue this evening, I would like to share with you a wonderful news.” Yuri grinned wider and his eyes shown with anticipation. “As you might, or might not, have known, Lord Weller and I have been together for a very long time. And for the past two years, I have courted him in silence.” Yuri’s smile turned feral and his eyes glinted. “I have asked for Lord Weller’s hand in marriage, and he has agreed most willing. Therefore it is with great pleasure to announce to you my engagement and to present to you, my future Queen and Consort – Prince Conrart Weller.” Yuri smirked smugly, watching some of the proud demons, came undone by his announcement. They blatantly exchanging horrified glance with their peers and Yuri inwardly roared in triumph. Let them try to do anything to Conrad now.

  

Yuri turned to everyone charmingly, never losing his polite smile. “Respect him as you respect me.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

Three days after the wedding declaration, Yuri was not surprise that at the annual meeting with the Council. A particular topic becomes the highlight of the day.

 

Yuri sat at the head table, secretly bored out of his mind while the Lords that oversee their district drone on in matters regarding their land. Yuri jolted down the main concerns that he’ll need to look into. The rest he leaves into their capable hands.

 

“Sire, there is a certain matter we would like to discuss with Your Majesty,” one of the council members spoke.

 

Yuri perked up. _Ah, so it begins,_ thought Yuri smiling inside.

 

Yuri acknowledged the speaker casually. His eyes drifted to the council members. A few remains stoic in light of the subject matter while others was affronted and slightly uncomfortable. Save for the speaker, everyone else seems to scowl at said man, who was oblivious to their indignation.

 

 _How interesting_ , Yuri noted. It seems not all of the elite purebloods agrees with each other.

 

Yuri turned back to the speaker, frowning. He did not recognize the man. The speaker was a representative on behalf of the Von Grantz. He was lean in built and a red head. He wore flashy finery and bright thick coat as custom from the north. To put it simply, he look like one of those spoilt little lording.    

 

While the man prattles about tradition, Yuri tilted his head towards Gunter. “Who is he?”

 

“Anton Von Grantz. A relation to Alderbert Von Grantz,” Gunter replied obediently.

 

Yuri looked puzzled. “A relation you say? I see no similarities. I thought Alderbert’s father rule the district?”

 

“He is. But apparently, Lord Von Grantz has taken ill. And since the heir is not available, Lord Anton becomes the de facto ruler, being the Lord Von Grantz’s distant cousin.”

 

Yuri hummed as he takes it all in. “What do I need to know about him?”

 

Gunter hesitated. “He’s the one that has been very vocal and ardent supporter of being the purist so to speak. His displeasure on lesser rank is an open secret.”

 

“Did he now?” Yuri paused. “Tell me, Gunter. Was he the one that disapprove my affair the most?”

 

Gunter was silent.

 

“I see,” said Yuri disinterest. And he did see. He always knew the ten aristocrats, while at times disagree with him, they would never go against him outright. At least now he knew just who the instigator is.   

 

“– you must cease your fornication with Lord Weller at once.”

 

Yuri’s eyes flashes darkly. His fist clenched and he growled. “Repeat that,” He interjected sharply.

 

“Sire, your desire to marry Lord Weller is unthinkable and illogical. He is ill suited for Your Highness...”

 

Yuri glared at him dangerously. He stood from his chair with hands pressed on the table and snapped. “Ill suited? Who are you to decide who is suited? Who are you to say whom I should relate with? Who are you to dictate whom I should marry?!” Yuri roared at him at the last sentence. He even slams the table and his action emits shockwaves that sent the papers flying. Lord Anton fall back on his chair in shock and the rest of the council was frozen on their seats. None of them dare to take their eyes away from him. “You are not even _thee_ ten aristocrats and you dare to demand how I should lead my life? You are far more arrogant than I gave you credit,” Yuri growled.

 

Yuri straightened as his expression closed off and his tone unyieldingly hard. “Members of the council; you seem to be under the impression that I defer to you. Well, here’s a newsflash; I don’t.” Yuri moved away from the table and he slowly walked around them, hands leisurely rested behind him as if they were discussing nothing of importance. “True, once upon a time I needed your guidance. I was young who suddenly found himself responsible for a new and foreign world. If it wasn’t solely for Lord Von Voltaire and Lord Von Christ, Great One knows where we will all be.” Yuri glared at them, coldly. “But even then, all that I needed was advice, never once I defer to them. Never once I defer to _anybody_.” Yuri stop by Lord Anton’s chair and gripped the high back tightly. “And where was it written that a king is subjected to his lower ranking’s whim?” Yuri hissed. He must have gripped the chair so hard that the chair break into splitters. Lord Anton jumped.

 

Yuri swept his hands casually as he continued. “If you think I needed you still, you are greatly mistaken. I have been of age for three years and since then retain full control of my reign. Last I check with the Wise-Man, the King’s right is divine.”

 

Having completed his pace, Yuri stood again by the head table in his previous manner. “So tell me again, just where does it state that I should defer to you?”     

 

The whole room was speechless. Stoffle was nodding in agreement, Gunter was looking at his King with reverence and Gwendal was smirking. Yuri’s eyes bore into Lord Anton. “Lord Anton, you are stripped of your wealth and title. And you and your family are henceforth banish from this land.”

 

Lord Anton spluttered in indignation. “You – you can’t do that!”

 

“You’ll find that I can and I just did,” said Yuri flippantly.

 

“You – you are doing this... All for him,” Lord Anton sneered, hatefully. “He can’t bear you children. He is a half-breed. His blood is not pure. He is nothing but a concubine!”

 

Gwendal stood up abruptly in fury. He was about to pull his sword when Yuri halted him. He glared frostily at the imbecile. “Have a care, sir. I am the Demon King.”

 

“You may be king, but you know nothing. You are ignorant of our ways and tradition. My family has been on this land since Shinou and you – an outcast – dare to impose your will on me?” Lord Anton shouted. He was so angry that veins were clearly producing and he is redder than a prune. “You listen here, boy. You are nothing but a brat playing house. You think you know everyone will accept your choice? Before long, you’ll regret ever wasting your time on a whore of a filthy half-breed!”

 

Yuri gazed at the soon-to-be-dead man wordlessly. Now, most of the council stared at Lord Anton, stunned beyond belief. They all knew there was no mercy for him now. Not when he had spoken so outrageously to and against the King and his Consort to be. Those sat beside him, wish they could edge further away from the consequences that was sure to follow.    

 

Yuri slowly turned to Gwendal and Gunter, who was simmering with anger where they sat. Gunter in particular, looked like he wanted to slash the high-and-mighty lord to pieces and damned everything else. Yuri was oddly cool and calm as he addressed the two. “I change my mind. Instead of exile, he is to be executed tomorrow at dawn. Speaking out against me is already grounds for treason.”

 

Lord Anton gasped and he paled, realizing too late just what his vanity had cost him.

 

“Guards!” Yuri called out. Moments later, two armed guards entered and snapped in attention. “Seize Anton Von Grantz, and lock him up in the esoteric dungeon. He is to have no visitors and will be executed at first light.”

 

The guards immediately apprehended Lord Anton, and the man put up a struggle. “Majesty, majesty mercy!” the man beseeched. Yuri was heedless to his pleas.

 

“I am the King. I am _the_ Demon King,” said Yuri smirking. “And we, especially demon kings, do as we please.” With that, Yuri motioned the guards to escort the now screaming man away.

 

Once the door shuts, Yuri took his seat. “Is there anyone else have anything discriminating to say about Conrad or our relationship as well as questioning my supremacy?” said their King, steely.

 

When no answer was forthcoming, Yuri stated sharply. “Let me point out something that you’ve seem to forget. In this kingdom, I rule. I answer to no one and none is above me. My person outranks each and everyone in this realm. In this country, I rule absolute.”

 

Yuri stared at them dark and forebodingly as he glows with sinister looking aura. His eyes bore into them with vindictive and malicious. His cool and collected posture only unnerved the council even more. The King looked every inch of a dangerous demon king.    

 

“Remember this the next time you think you can control me.”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 19 **

 

 

Conrad’s throat felt dry as he watched the meeting from a secret side chamber through a hidden opening. Once he is crown, he can watch the meeting from the Queen’s seat. Technically, he can be part of the meeting already, as his right as the soon-to-be consort. However, for this particular meeting, he wished to watch them in private, without Yuri’s consent or knowledge.

 

Good thing that he did. What had transpired leaves him shocked. He didn’t know that Yuri could hold his grudge or plan retribution or simply rectify the wrongs against him. Yuri has been very tight lipped about _that_.

 

“I forgot Shibuya has a short temper when it comes to you, Lord Weller,” The Wise-man of double black commented dryly beside him.

 

Conrad inwardly sweat-dropped. What can he say to that? “He is just being protective,” said Conrad sheepishly.

 

Murata hummed noncommittally. “Yes, especially if it’s on your behalf,” Murata told him meaningfully.

 

Conrad felt his cheek warmed.

 

As the meeting progress, both he and the wise-man are pressed closer to the opening. They exchanged concern glance when things got more heated.

 

When Yuri gave his judgement, Conrad gaped. “Is that wise to execute the man without trial?”

 

“His word alone is already treason. Trial is unnecessary at this point. That idiot Anton did antagonize the king in a room full of nobles. Honestly, the man must be mad to do it with witnesses – the majority of the council at that!” Murata snorted, shaking his head ruefully. He always knew that the man’s pride would be his downfall. 

 

They both snap back to attention just as Yuri voiced his last sentence. Murata whistled in appreciation. “Well damn, Shibuya. You really knew how to ream into them.”

 

“You knew he was going to do this?” asked Conrad in disbelief.

 

Murata snickered. “Of course I knew. Ever since he found out how you were treated, he has the intention to rectify the situation. When he heard of your ultimatum, that’s when he decided that enough is enough. It was a long time coming in my personal opinion.” Murata turned back to the opening.

 

Conrad had frozen in shocked. He had never told Yuri about his situation and he thought he’ll let it remain that way. Now it seems inconsequential. How did Yuri found out, he has no idea, but at least that explains some of Yuri’s brooding behaviour as of late.

 

Conrad slumped where he sat. There was nothing more to be said. Nothing more he could say. Yuri had every right to pass whatever judgement he deem suitable. He always knew that Yuri will have to make the most difficult decision involving death penalty someday. He just never thought it’ll be so soon.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

Yuri had been looking for Conrad. Ever since the council meeting ended he had been in a foul mood. He nearly tore into the aristocrats for the lack of respect and despicable names uttered about his Conrad. Calling him half breed is one thing but calling him filthy whore is just pushing it. He should _torture_ that soon-to-be- dead Anton Von Grantz and cut off his tongue.

 

He found Conrad staring solemnly beyond the castle wall.

 

“What has gotten Your Highness captivated? Standing here in solidarity and looking so far away,” Yuri stopped beside his soon to be Queen and leaned on his side casually, with a playful demeanour. “Should I be jealous?” Yuri teased.

 

Conrad laughed softly. He turned towards his King and he too leaned against the wall. “Your Majesty need not worry,” Conrad bantered in kind. “For I have eyes only for one man and he is the most gracious Prince ever walk this realm.”

 

Yuri smiled roguishly. “Anyone I know?”

 

Conrad looked at him from underneath his eyelashes. “You might know him.”

 

Yuri smile wider. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Conrad replied.

 

“Well then,” Yuri leaned in, his voice whispered huskily as he steal kiss on Conrad’s neck. “Tell me his name so I might judge him worthy of your affection.” Yuri trailed kisses as his arms tighten on Conrad’s waist.

 

Now Conrad can’t help laughing as he playfully smacked Yuri by his chest. “Now you are being silly. That is the most atrocious attempt at Shakespeare ever. How was your meeting?”

 

Yuri groaned pitifully. “Dull and frustrating. They really know how to test my temper.” Yuri then looked at Conrad mischievously. “What do _you_ think about that meeting?”

 

Conrad turns away from Yuri, feeling sheepish. “The Wise-man told you?”

 

“He didn’t have to. Wolfram saw you leave the side chamber. Honestly Conrad, you could just sit in the council meeting with me. I wouldn’t mind you there. I could use your thoughts.”

 

“My presence might not generate your desirable outcome,” said Conrad tenderly.

 

“Your presence might spare a man his head. But alas, his tongue is his downfall.”

 

“Speaking of Lord Anton, you certain you want to execute him? What of his family, are they still exile? Lord Von Grantz won’t be please,” Conrad inquired curiously.

 

“If his family try anything, then yes; they will be exile. As for Anton, he had it coming,” Yuri told Conrad firmly. “And as for Alderbert’s father, I’ll deal with him. It was crass on his part to sent Anton on an important meeting. If he couldn’t make it, he should send his apology or send Alderbert or second in command. Anton was not Von Grantz’s second.”

 

“How odd.”

 

“Indeed,” Yuri agreed. “What little Gunter told me I had it investigate. It was mightily suspicious. Alderbert’s father wasn’t _that_ old. Murata and Gunter are handling it.”   

 

Conrad didn’t say anything to that. He took Yuri’s hand in his, palm against palm as he stroke it soothingly. Conrad observed Yuri closely. Yuri looked tired. He was not looking at him but Conrad can tell Yuri is weary.

 

Abruptly, Yuri snapped from whatever dark thoughts his mood turn into and stared apologetically at Conrad, his hand bring up Conrad’s left and lay a kiss on his knuckle, his finger trailed the dark sapphire ring resting there.

 

Suddenly, Conrad was pouting, and Yuri blinked; terribly at a loss. “I’m mad at you,” Conrad grumbled sullenly.

 

Yuri’s eyes widened. “What did I do?” he blurt out in panic.

 

Conrad crosses his arm as his eyes narrowed. “Courtship and dating are two different things.”

 

Yuri blinked owlishly. “Different terms, same meaning.”

 

Conrad looked petulantly a while longer before he gave up and sighed. “Courtship is a serious business. Not even the aristocrats dare to go against it. We don’t even have to see each other in secret or hide our affair,” explained Conrad.

 

Yuri’s eyebrow arched incredulously. He nearly gaped like a gold fish. “In secret? Hiding?” Yuri stuttered in disbelief. “I wasn’t hiding anything,” he rapidly clarifies. “I thought it was only decent, considering that we got together shortly after I broke my engagement with Wolfram. I did not want to offend anyone’s sensibility.”

 

Conrad gazed at Yuri, bemused. He turned his face away haughtily. Now he was _upset_. Yuri spluttered.

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Yuri tried to pacify him. “I really didn’t mean anything by it. I really wanted to court you proper. My intention was to protect you from any slander of being improper. I’m sorry.” Yuri looked like his world doesn’t shine. “How can I make it up to you?” He begged.

 

Conrad wanted to stay mad. He really, really, wanted too... but Yuri looked so much like a kick puppy and it was endearing. Conrad leaned in, smirking coyly. “You could send me gifts. Courting gifts. It’s to be expected and it better not be something meretricious. Courting gifts are held in high esteem.”

 

Yuri moaned. Conrad very close to him is very _distracting_. Yuri pressed himself flush against him. “Consider it done,” said Yuri sultrily.

 

Conrad breath hitched. He bit his bottom lip, unconsciously wetting them too. Yuri’s eyes darkened at the sensual display. “Goddamn!” with an oath, he kissed Conrad, hard.   

 

Conrad immediately clings to Yuri. He was lost to the world around him except for the feeling that was Yuri. Yuri left him no room to even think. His tongue duels with him for dominance; mapped his cavern with expert and emerged victorious as he submitted. He moaned, holding on to Yuri as he legs give away. Yuri tightened around him; an arm held him secure while the other holding him up by thigh. If it wasn’t for Yuri pressing him harder against the castle wall, Conrad would have slid down.

 

It took them awhile to get back to their senses. Awhile to break free from their passionate haze. Their heated kiss left them both breathless. Conrad was panting, and he had no doubt that his lips were swollen. Yuri was not faring any better.

 

It was then that it registered that there were loud amount of cheering, catcalling, and wolf whistling. There was even a lewd howl coming from... was that Yozak?

 

Conrad looked over at Yuri’s shoulder and promptly hides his face at Yuri’s crook of the neck. He was red from head to toe, and was utterly mortified.

 

Down at the courtyard is full of soldiers having their training before the afternoon meal. He had forgotten all about them. Both he and Yuri were in the clear view for every eyes in the castle to see, and they were given quite a show.

 

Conrad groaned as Yuri shook with laughter. He glared daggers at Yuri when he saw his imp of a King was smirking roguishly and looked unabashedly smug!

 

Finally, Yuri took pity at him. Yuri waved them off, shouting, “Alright guys, knock it off. Entertainment’s over. Get back to work!”

 

Half of the soldiers snickered good naturally, but they did as they were told.

 

Yuri turned to Conrad, grinning happily. He offered his hand to Conrad and together, they left the courtyard.

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

“You know, I will need a new Captain of the Guards. It doesn’t seem fitting for my Consort to retain that position.” Yuri expressed while he was reading the new bill that needed his approval.

 

“Is that really necessary?” Conrad asked from his customary position. He pushed himself from the wall and walk over to Yuri’s desk, standing beside it. Yuri put down his feather quill and took Conrad’s hand. Yuri just _loves_ playing with Conrad’s palm.

 

Yuri eyed him tenderly. “Sweetheart, you know you can’t hold the position forever. I will need you to rule with me.”

 

Conrad frowned. Yuri had a point. His preparation for his royal duties should commence. “Can I relinquish them after the coronation?”

 

“If you wish. But you still need to promote a new Captain,” said Yuri, smiling.   

 

Conrad’s lips tilted slightly. It was a small victory. Being a Queen will be time consuming. But until then, he’ll not be bored in the mean time. While he should get acquainted with his Queen duties, he already knew the role.

 

A knock sounded on the door and it opened revealing Murata, recently return from Von Grantz estate. Murata saw what they were doing and sighed exasperated. “You know, if you are being intimate, you should lock your door?”

 

“Well hello to you too. How was your trip?” Yuri retorted cheekily, not a least bothered by the interruption. “How was the Von Grantz family?”

 

“Well as can be,” said Murata. He pulled a chair and slumped tiredly on it. “It seems you did the right thing executing Lord Anton. He was gradually poisoning the elder Lord and has been positioning himself as the new heir. Lord Von Grantz is well now and sent his sincerest apologies for missing the council and for the besmirch against your person and His Highness.”

 

Conrad groaned loudly. “I still can’t get use people addressing me as ‘Your Highness’. Some of the soldiers already start calling me ‘Consort’ and ‘Prince Conrart’.”

 

“As they should. It is etiquette,” Murata casually mentioned.

 

“Speaking of etiquette, where is Alderbert?” Yuri interjected strictly.

 

“He’s with his band of misfits,” Murata replied.

 

Yuri’s eyebrow twitched. “Of course he is.” Yuri mumbled blandly. Then, louder, he said, “Go get him. Tell him I order his return. Drag him back here kicking and screaming if you have to. Now that his father is ill, he should be here! Not some distant relation or whatever.” Yuri was so irritated that he wanted to cuss and swear to high heaven. “Honestly, that boorish man!” Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose. He was beginning to have a headache.

 

Murata and Conrad sweat-dropped. They both knew that it is going to be a difficult task.

 

“Now that all the important stuff is out of the way.... Murata,” Yuri sat up, suddenly looking very chirpy. “Conrad has agreed to step down from being Captain of the Guards. Got any candidate?”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask Gwendal about that?” Murata asked with his eyebrow raised.

 

Yuri waved him of flippantly. “He’s hiding from Anissina. Best not interrupt them.”

 

Conrad spluttered. “I didn’t... I’m not... Not right now – Yuri!”

 

**. . . . . . . .**

**Review on your way out!**

**-Elvina P.**


	20. Chapter 20

** Chapter 20, Epilogue. **

 

It was a bright sunny day. The bell tolled, the street is crowded and the people were already celebrating of the long awaited royal wedding.

 

Yuri was gazing out the window; in his full royal wedding assemble. He wore a gold brocade suit with black ornate embroidery and black rhinestones collar, with black brocade cummerbund, and ivory shirt and cravat – pinned with a sapphire brooch. His floor length cape is the opposite of his suit; black brocade in gold embroidery. To complete his outfit, he wore a knee-length black boots. On top of his head is his royal regalia; the medieval gold crown.  

 

Yuri snickered as he saw some soldiers rushing for the last minute preparation for the wedding procession. They were making sure that they have everything prepared and ready; a large number of them will ride as escorts in the parade. It was Wolfram who insisted a number of subordinates from each fraction to protect the royal party – in full battle gear... just in case.

 

When Gwendal heard about it, he _tripled_ the number of men. Apparently, his union with Conrad was the event of the millennia. It was rare for a Demon King taking a half-demon as Consorts. The fact that they were both quite famous in their own right made it much more significant. Added that each of them are well liked by the people – and they’ll have the whole of Demon Realm at their doorstep. Both Gwendal and Wolfram don’t want to take any chances.

 

Yuri knew for a fact that the real reason that Gwendal and Wolfram go all out was because they are – to put it lightly – showing off; not sparring any expenses on their much beloved half-demon brother. That and the fact that Gwendal can hold a grudge and this is the time he’ll get to shove it on all the arrogant nobles’ faces.

 

It took him nearly a year to prepare his royal wedding. He could have done them a lot sooner. However he wanted it done properly and as grand as any royal wedding should. And it will be the most festive wedding there ever was.

 

Everyone came to see the royal wedding. And he really meant everyone. From King of Francia; King Jean-Pierre Antoine and his wife Queen Laila, Mister Heatcrife and his daughter; Beatrice, Lady Flynn of Caloria and even Alford Makinner; all those who he had met and befriended is present for his wedding.

 

Unknown to all but the royal family, this was actually his and Conrad’s second wedding ceremony. His first ceremony was on Earth, attended by friends and family. It happened after he completed his education, and before he returned to this realm. It was another reason why he’d waited a year for his Royal Wedding. It was so that the date for his second Royal Wedding coincides with his first.

 

Today marks the day of his first wedding anniversary.

 

Thinking back that fateful day, Yuri can’t help reminiscing his first wedding fondly.  

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

It took him months to finalize the wedding. Most of the painstaking process was due to documentation and paperwork procedure. They had to apply and submit all sorts of document to the embassy and any relevant authority to the country of their choosing, where the wedding is to take place.

 

Yuri had opted for International wedding. Both he and Conrad decided to be married in Switzerland. He rule out marrying domestically or having a typical Japanese western ceremony as the ceremony won’t feel authentic like those where the western culture originates from. It helps that he can’t find the right church in Tokyo. Plus, this way, they can straight go for their honeymoon afterwards.

 

Another reason he doesn’t want to be married in Japan was because in that country, same sex marriage isn’t legal yet and he didn’t want his charade with his teammates bite him back on the ass. Not that he cared if they found out but he refused to have his marriage legitimacy being dispute.

 

Yuri kept pacing anxiously. He was a nervous wreck. His hands couldn’t be still, rubbing together or simply holding and grabbing; just to give his hand something to do. He wanted to tug on his cuffs but that would mess it up more he keeps on tugging.

 

Yuri’s wedding suit is a cobalt blue satin frock with silver baroque embroidery and white satin shirt. Matching white nacre cummerbund and handkerchief with crystal rhinestone brooch and buttons. All in all, Yuri looked like a peacock in his personal opinion.

 

His suit was Italian designer brand. He has been looking for the right wedding suit for nearly a month before he saw a picture of a baroque frock wedding suits online. And just like that, he had found the perfect website to custom made his wedding attire – as well as his whole new royal wardrobe. All of the baroque collection was classy and sophisticated. They were magnificent. Needless to say, he had saved every picture of _all_ the styles as well as it designing details. When he goes back to his realm, his seamstress better have them to perfection.

 

At the same time, Conrad won’t have any trouble fashioning his new royal wardrobe, as Yuri have every intention to provide for him from the same designer. The brand had a few different collections besides baroque and best part; they come in various colours such as black, white, gold, grey, burgundy, red and blue.

 

Yuri is wearing one of their finest blue bespoke collections right now. His decision for sudden change in wardrobe was partly a tribute to Conrad’s legacy.

 

And speaking of weddings, Yuri wondered what Conrad will be wearing. After Lady Celi showed him briefly the various wedding dresses, she had took his opinion into consideration and disappeared with his mother and Conrad to continue with their own ‘the one’ gown hunting. They never told him what they selected and forbade him ever finding out until the wedding day. They adamantly insist that he’ll see it when Conrad walks down the aisle. His mother must have told them about the ‘bad luck before the wedding’ superstition.

 

“Yuri, would you mind calm down? You’ll see him at the altar,” Shori commented in amusement.

 

“Fuck off, Shori,” Yuri quipped distractedly. “It’s my first time getting married. I get to be nervous all I want.” Yuri continued to mumble incoherently under his breath. Shori had no doubt that Yuri was busy cursing apprehensively. 

 

“Yeah, but you breaking down is not doing any good. Might as well chill. Have some champagne,” said Shori as he offer his younger brother a glass.

 

Yuri tapped his foot, wanting to retort his brother. But then he thought, _why not?_ And took the offered glass and took a giant swig in one go.  

 

He ended up coughing right after.

 

“Better?” Shori asked snidely while thumping Yuri’s back.

 

“You’re an ass,” Yuri gasped, glaring.

 

“You should know better than to drink it straight up,” Shori chided him.

 

Yuri glared at him feeling peeve. “I would like to see how you fare when it is your turn,” said Yuri dryly.

 

Shori snorted. Like _that_ will happen any time soon. He has plans for his future and settling down is not part of it. 

 

As Yuri continued sipping the champagne slowly this time, Shori walked over to the side table besides a full length mirror. On that table was a box containing the wedding rings. Shori flipped the box open, checking the rings one last time.

 

Yuri had chosen a matching set of unique design gold wedding rings embedded with a huge dark sapphire diamond in the middle. The band was a see through; carved grotesquely, and if one knows where to look, in between the carvings, was a series of fine runes that ran along the ring. When Yuri had first bought the ring, it was a plain gold band with dark sapphire. He went off somewhere and came back with the ring altered. It shines with opulence. The rings were simply magnificent.

 

When inquired about the alteration, Yuri only smiled mysteriously and didn’t provide an answer.    

 

Shori admired the ring. The gold and the darkest blue was a sharp contrast. The ring was richly majestic and quite a statement. It was truly picturesque... just like the Consort.

 

Shori smirked secretively. “How romantic,” Shori uttered in spontaneous.

 

There was something in Shori’s tone that makes Yuri suspicious. “And why do you say that? Do you know something I don’t know?”

 

“How would I know something you don’t know?”

 

“You had that look on your face,” said Yuri impassively.

 

“If I know something you don’t know, why should I tell you?” Shori said uncaringly.

 

Yuri pouted, tilting his head slightly to the side. “It’s my wedding day?”

 

Shori’s eyebrow twitched. “Still annoying as ever I see.”

 

“That’s what little brothers do,” said Yuri cheekily. He looked at the clock, got up and checked himself in the mirror. Seeing everything is neat and in place, he took a deep breath one last time. “Let’s get the show on the road.”

 

When Yuri was standing at the altar with Shori as his best man, Yuri wished the time flow faster. It was agonizing, waiting for Conrad to appear. It’s like time itself was teasing him by purposely being so slow.

 

Yuri calmly eyed his guests. His mother was crying beside Lady Celi, who was also teary-eyed. His father was trying to keep his mom together, and Murata was talking quietly with Bob. Shori is standing as his best man and Wolfram for Conrad.

 

Yuri accidentally laughed at that. Lady Celi nearly bullied Wolfram in wearing a bridesmaid dress. She almost succeeded too, if it wasn’t for him vetoed that idea. Lady Celi had found a baby blue knee-length dress with a black ribbon sash and thought Wolfram would look lovely in it. Wolfram had denied vehemently.  

  

When Conrad appeared on Gwendal’s arm, Yuri was stunned speechless. Walking towards him was the most enchanting creature he had ever met.

 

Conrad – as Caelyn; was wearing a blush silk-satin and tulle A-line gown of gold beads and embroidered bodice; sweetheart neckline and matching straps. _Her_ hair was done in an elegant curled half up-do pinned by an ornate rhinestone crystal headband. _Her_ jewellery consists of a thin Swarovski crystal bracelet and matching teardrop earrings.   

 

Yuri didn’t know he was gaping until Shori nudged his jaw shut.

 

Words cannot describe how he felt when Conrad stood before him. Everything was a blur from then on. He hardly ever heard the minister conducting the ceremony. His attention was solely on Conrad. His beloved was radiant as he was glowing with happiness and deep love were clearly shown on his face.

 

Yuri remember was saying ‘I do’ and when Conrad uttered the same, Yuri was overjoyed. Instantly, Yuri felt he is the luckiest and the happiest man in the universe. When the minister pronounce them as one, Yuri felt relieve and all he could think of was ‘at last…’ and ‘minemine _mine_ …’.

 

“My Conrad,” Yuri whispered as he lean in for the kiss. “My beloved.”

 

There was only one thing he can say to describe his kiss with Conrad. Pure euphoric bliss. Their lips meet with a sweet chase passion. Their kiss was soulfully deep. Yuri held Conrad lovingly as warmth burst from him, bathing them both in contentment.      

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

Yuri was snapped from his reverie by a knocking on the door and Gunter appeared.

 

“Your Majesty, are you ready?” asked his silver-haired advisor.

 

“I am,” Yuri answered. He turn away from the window, had to moved his trailing cape aside least he trip on them, and stride out of the room. Shori, who travelled from Earth for this occasion, and Gunter followed closely behind.

 

Yuri meets up with Conrad right before they reach the courtyard.

 

Conrad came from the opposite direction from him. Lady Celi insisted that a few days before the royal wedding event, Conrad and he were to be having a separate quarters and Gwendal had the fortune of choosing Conrad’s temporary apartment; and he pick the farthest wing to his. Again, Yuri blame the ‘bad luck’ superstition, which is ridiculous if one would really think about it considering it is the demon realm.

 

Conrad was wearing a white brocade suit with gold trimming, matching cummerbund and beige cravat. White crystal rhinestone adorned his collar and matching brooch pinned on his cravat. His cape is a plain floor length white cape. Upon his head, Conrad wore a gold coronet.

 

Gwendal and Wolfram trailed behind Conrad, flanking him. Each of them was wearing their official noble attire. Gone was the military uniform. For this wedding, they donned their aristocratic attire of renaissance waistcoat in their respective colours.

 

Yuri eyed Conrad appreciatively. He really looked like a prince in white and gold. Yuri stops a few feet directly from Conrad. “Shall we get this over with?”

 

Conrad was eyeing Yuri as well. He wondered what picture they make standing side by side. Yuri looked every inch of a king in his dark tone fashion so contrast to his. Looking at Yuri now, there is no doubt of Yuri’s station. “What’s the rush?”

 

Yuri smirked coyly. He took a step closer and whispered sultrily. “I want to strip you naked and writhing in pleasure. I want to do you all day and all night long, never letting you out of the bedroom and having you all to myself. We’re going to be _so_ busy.”

 

Conrad groaned heavily. Now everyone will know of Yuri’s lascivious inclination, and they haven’t gotten to the ceremony yet. Conrad can’t help hitting Yuri none to gently by arm for that cheeky remark. “Great, now the whole world will know how lascivious you are!”

 

Yuri pouted. “What? It is our anniversary,” Yuri whispered conspiratorially.

 

Conrad stared at him deadpanned. “And you wondered why mother and Gwendal insisted on interim separation.”

 

Yuri snickered. “Be glad dear, for our second ceremony. If it were up to me, I’ll be buried in you ball’s deep by now.” Yuri told him. He offered Conrad his hand, which Conrad took, and led him to the waiting open carriage.

 

“Thank the Great One for small mercies,” Conrad mumbled. Yuri laughed as not so subtle groans could be heard from his brother. 

 

The crowd was wild as they rode through the street. People were cheering and waving and calling out to them in enthusiast. Yuri happily waved at them as did Conrad. Flowers petals were floating down from the sky with the help of the flying bone tribe, and trumpets blared as they made their way to the temple.

 

At the Temple of The Great One, Yuri stood beside Conrad in front of Ulrike who was presiding the vows.

 

As the ceremony was going on, Yuri gazed at Conrad with intense raw affection. While Ulrike was droning on with the formalities, Yuri can’t help remembering all the things that they had been through.

 

_Yuri watching Conrad as he slept, ‘Won’t it be easier, if Conrad can be a woman…’_

_Yuri bumped into Conrad, ‘We got to stop meeting like this…’_

_Yuri freaking out, ‘Conrad, I’m asking you out. Be nice to me and say you would love to…’_

_‘I’m in love with a man,’ Yuri told Murata feeling downtrodden. ‘And If I also like the female persona… what does that make me?’. Murata replied solemnly, ‘It’s called being bisexual.’_

_Yuri eyed Conrad not so innocently as ‘she’ was preparing to pitch the ball…_

_Conrad looking exquisite in an olive green knee-length gown smiling politely at the party._

_They goofed around at the funfair… challenging the other… kissing inside the Ferris-wheel…_

_‘If you tell me to calm down one more time, I’m gonna snap your neck!’ Yuri snapped, his eyes alight with fury and worry for his missing lover._

_‘How dare you harm my Consort!’ Yuri roared in fury._

 

_Yuri holding Conrad preciously, ‘I love you Conrad Weller…’_

 

“O Great One, Bless this union…” Ulrike intoned as she faced the altar of Shinou. Yuri was only half listening. His eyes peered at Conrad and saw that his Consort had his eyebrow raised and eyes glinted in mirth. Yuri cheek warmed. Of course he’d got caught daydreaming. 

 

“I love you,” Yuri mouthed at Conrad. Conrad’s lips tilted faintly, looking endearingly coy and mouthed the sentiment back. Yuri’s expression softened. If it weren’t for their custom that they stood slightly apart without holding hands, Yuri would held Conrad’s tenderly by now. 

 

“Sire, please state your vow.”

 

Finally, the moment he’s been waiting for. Yuri took Conrad’s hands in his and his voiced rang loudly. “Blood of my blood, Bone of my bone. I pledge to you my undying love. My body, my spirit, my life and my magic is yours,” Yuri vowed firmly. “My shield shall protect you from harm and my sword to guard you from foe. Your honour is mine. And to this I vow I will honour you, respect you and treated you with care as you are meant to be treated. From now until eternity, this I swear.”

 

The instant Yuri completed his vow, Yuri felt energised and so warm. His body shimmered as his powers flared. Conrad repeated the wedding vows and once he’s done, his powers engulfed him, bathing him with his magic.

 

As his magic breakout and seems to be steadily growing brighter, a pair of hands were fastening the wedding cord on their clasped hands. A pair of masculine hands that was certainly didn’t belong to the high priestess.

 

Yuri glanced to the side and his eyes widened faintly. Instead of Ulrike, it was the first King standing at her place. Shinou too was glowing in power and he briefly smiled at them. Once the cord was secured, their aura flashed once before calmly faded. The wedding cord disappeared into thin air.  

 

It was only then that realization dawned to Yuri that it was Shinou presiding the ceremony all this time. Ulrike was just a medium. And when Shinou’s blessings came, Yuri can’t hardly contain himself. “It is my pleasure to pronounce you husbands. May joy and peace surrounds you, happiness and contentment be with you and your house. By the light of the sun, moon and stars, may you be bless for all time.”  

 

Their grips tighten briefly as they leaned in, sealing their union with the much awaiting kiss. Once the kiss ended, Yuri held up Conrad’s hand and lightly kissed the knuckles before facing the applauding crowd. 

 

**. . . . . . . .**

 

 

Conrad sat by the railing, admiring the sunset. Everyone is still celebrating. The reception is in full swing and the town’s merriment can be seen and heard from afar. It was boisterous, and by the looks of it, it will continue until very late into the night, or wee hours in the morning.

 

“You know, this is becoming so cliché. If I want to find you, all I have to do is search the balcony or the terrace. You, my dear, have a thing for secluded corners,” said Yuri stepping out from the ballroom.

 

Conrad hummed as Yuri sat beside him, wrapping his arms around him as he too gazed at the sun. “I was resting my feet from all the dancing. All the hopping and waltzing none stop is wearing me out.” Conrad told him. “Why are you out here?”

 

“Searching for my Consort, who I have been sorely missed, and get some fresh air. It’s getting stuffy in there,” Yuri complained, sighing tiredly. They sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying the brief respite they had before someone come looking for them.

 

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Yuri murmured casually. “It occurred to me that we might have been bonded since our first ceremony back on the other realm.”

 

Conrad tilted his head towards Yuri in confusion. Yuri elaborate, “I remember the same bonding warmth when we seal the marriage with the kiss. He must have bless us then,” said Yuri.

 

“Really? I hardly noticed. I was too busy being swept away by my new husband,” said Conrad playfully. “He was being excessively sentimental and can’t seem to stop kissing his bride.” Conrad half turned within Yuri’s arms and gazed at Yuri impishly. “And then there were those pictures that Shori keep taking. It was full of a couple in love with a very scenic backdrop. Know anything about that?”   

 

“We were having a stereotype newly wedded bliss. Of course we were busy lip-locking, hand touching, and taking cheesy sappy romantic pictures.” Yuri protested half-heartedly. He pouted when Conrad snickered.   

 

“Uhuh. And I don’t suppose it has anything to do with you conspiring with your brother about making copies?” Conrad teased him affectionately.

 

Yuri huffed. “As if I’m gonna let you get rid of the proof of our first wedding.”

 

“You just like seeing me in that wedding gown,” Conrad commented.

 

That, Yuri didn’t deny. “It was a gorgeous gown and you looked radiant in it. I never thought you’ll be wearing pink,” Yuri admitted. “What shade was it anyway, fuchsia pink?”

 

“It’s salmon pink. And I never dream of wearing a gown at all!” said Conrad petulantly. “You’re ruining my masculinity.”

 

Yuri can’t help stealing a kiss from that sulking lips. “Aww, cheer up, darling. They won’t think less of you for wearing pink.”

 

Conrad snorted, eyes rolling. “No one would dare with that wedding vow of yours. Really, Shield and sword? That was quite the obvious statement. Wolfram was having a time of his life re-counting all the reactions from some of the noblemen at your declaration. He said they were so pale that they were about to faint. Gwendal was ecstatic!”

 

Yuri laughed uproariously, his body shook with mirth. “Yeah. Subtlety is not my thing. At least now they know just how far I’m willing to go for you.”

 

Conrad sweat-dropped at that. “Maybe I should ask Gunter to continue with your diplomacy study.” Conrad mumbled impassively. Then, Conrad suddenly perked up, eyes alight with mischief. “Speaking of subtlety, guess who I saw having a private moment in one of the secluded alcove,” said Conrad giddily.

 

Yuri raise an eyebrow and his lips tilted lopsidedly in his amusement. “I don’t know… Alderbert and Giesela?” he snickered.

 

Alderbert Von Grantz had return as summoned, grumbling loudly all the way. He cussed colourfully at being interrupted in the middle of his current project and had bemoan at the money that slipped away. He made his displeasure known when he marched into his study and proceed to bicker with him about Shinou knows what that he can’t remember, for the next hour before they got interrupted by Giesela and their bickering was all forgotten. They exchange a few words and after, Alderbert rode home straight away. He heard Alderbert had been busy with his duties, and that he had exchange a couple of letters with Giesela, much to Gunter’s exasperation. Alderbert attended his wedding along with his father, and from what Yuri had seen, he and Giesela had danced together quite often.

 

“It’s Wolfram and Yozak,” said Conrad smirking.

 

Yuri froze and he gawked. “What!” Yuri exclaimed in shock. “You’re joking!”

 

Conrad head shook. “I’m not.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Yuri moaned dejectedly. “I was betting on Alderbert and Giesela. My money is on them getting together any day now.” Yuri scowled.

 

Conrad eyebrow arched. “I don’t think they’ll get together for quite a while. They’re still skirting around the other it’s hilarious! I give them until next year.”

 

“Wolfram and Yozak, huh.” Yuri muttered absent-mindedly. “I don’t see that coming. Surprising.” Yuri paused as he take it all in. “Did Gwendal know?” Yuri inquired curiously.

 

Conrad shrugged. “Don’t think so. They have been extremely secretive. I find out by accident.”

 

Yuri hummed noncommittally. When a stray thought came to him, Yuri grin wickedly. “I pity Yozak. Gwendal will gut him.”

 

Conrad took one look at him and immediately retort. “No!”

 

“I’m not planning anything malicious,” Yuri countered half-heartedly.

 

“The fact that you thinking about it worries me, Your Majesty,” said Conrad dryly.

 

Yuri chuckled with mirth at that. He kissed Conrad chastely as they continue to snuggle, watching the last ray of the sun disappeared into the horizon.

 

“Conrad,” Yuri whispered uncertainly. Conrad stared up at him. Yuri push away from the railing, eyes boring into him with all seriousness. “I promise you now, My Queen. I will make you the happiest husband in this world. You will never have to go through being ridicule again. I will give you everything your heart desire. You will want for nothing,” said Yuri solemnly. Conrad listen to him wordlessly.

 

“I only ask, my love, that you don’t ever change,” Yuri continued, his voice breaking with emotion. “Don’t doubt yourself. Don’t doubt us. Know that you as you are, are good enough for me. You are the only one for me.”

 

Tears gathered on Conrad’s eyes. Before long, a single tear trail down his cheek. “I love you Conrad Weller. Thank you for loving me.”

 

Conrad moved in a flash. Next thing he knew, he took Yuri into his arms, overcoming with emotions. Yuri hugged him back just as desperately. “There is nothing to thank me for.” Conrad whispered wholeheartedly. “I love you, Yuri Shibuya. Then, now and Forever.”

 

Yuri smiled genuinely. He lean in and capture Conrad’s lips tenderly, kissing him with his heart and soul.

 

It all started when he made a wish… that has far reaching consequences. He didn’t know what the future holds for them… but one thing Yuri knew, no matter what… Conrad will be there beside him. Hand in hand towards the bright future that they envisioned… 

 

Together.

 

**~The End.~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note.   
> That’s it folks. This is the finale for this story. I would like to thank all of you who have stick with this story all these years. Your ardent support means the world to me. I hope you’ll continue to support me in my others and future stories.   
> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.  
> -Elvina P.


End file.
